Zwischen Gitarrensaiten und Zeitungsartikeln
by donnieDonnie
Summary: Übersetzung aus dem Polnischen. Ich danke der Autorin, Agata, für die Erschaffung des stimmungsvollen AU und meiner Beta, Anja, für die geopferte Zeit. WARNUNG: AU, kein kanonisches Buffyverse!


**Juli 2006, Montag**

»Nun, das Wichtigste haben wir durch«, Lilah legte das Notizbuch zur Seite. »Oder gibt es noch offene Fragen?«

»St. Vigeous Festival«, erinnerte sie Lindsey.

»Ach so, wir veranstalten ja in Sunnydale ein Rockfest«, fiel es ihr wieder ein. »Das hat uns nur noch gefehlt«, murmelte sie in sich hinein. »Die Kulturabteilung sollte sich drum kümmern. Ich will ein ausführliches Material für die Wochend-Kulturzugabe und einen genauen Bericht für die Montagsausgabe. Bilder, Interviews mit den Teilnehmern, eine waschechte Reportage. Giles, ich gehe davon aus, dass du diese Aufgabe jemandem anvertraust, der sie nicht in den Sand setzt.«

»Selbstverständlich.«

»Der Star des Festivals ist die Band _Dark Avenger_«, fügte Lindsey hinzu. »Ich glaube, der Sänger kommt aus dieser Gegend hier.«

»Eben. Ich will ein Gespräch mit ihm haben«, ordnete Lilah an.

»Alles, was du dir wünschst«, versicherte ihr Giles.

»Gut. Nun, zurück an die Arbeit, die Besprechung ist vorbei«, sagte die Chefredakteurin der _Sunnydale Tribune_ und verließ in Begleitung ihres Stellvertreters den Konferenzraum.

»Und, wie läuft's denn so, Buffy?«, fragte mit süßer Stimme Cordelia und lehnte sich lässig an den Schreibtisch ihrer Kollegin. »Hast du heute irgendwelche Ereignisse dran, die von ungeheurer Bedeutung für die Zukunft der Nation sind?«

Buffy schaute sie schief an.

»So dachte ich es mir auch«, prustete Cordelia. »Komm, Jonathan, wir müssen einen Zahn zulegen, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu der Pressekonferenz des Bürgermeisters.«

»Uff«, seufzte Buffy, als die Tür hinter Cordelia und Jonathan zufiel. »Unglaublich, wie ich sie nicht ausstehen kann! Sie weiß immer, wo sie zustechen sollte, damit es am stärksten wehtut!«

»Mach dir nichts aus ihr, Buffy. Sie war schon immer so und sie wird sich auch nicht mehr ändern«, tröstete Willow ihre Freundin.

»Seitdem sie Wind davon bekam, dass ich in die Politikabteilung wechseln wollte, lässt sie keine Gelegenheit aus, um mir ihre Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren!«

»Aber, Buffy, du hast doch gar nichts übrig für Politik.«

»Natürlich habe ich jede Menge dafür übrig«, protestierte Buffy. »Außerdem hat die Politikabteilung ein viel größeres Prestige als die Kulturabteilung...«

»Du würdest dich von Sachen, die dich nicht interessieren, zu Tode langweilen lassen, nur deshalb, weil du ihnen ein höheres Ansehen zuschreibst?«, wunderte sich Willow.

»Nein, aber... Hier langweile ich mich auch. Klar, die Kultur ist interessant als solche, bloß das kulturelle Leben in Sunnydale ist ja nicht besonders vielfältig. Ich renne ständig zu irgendwelchen Bücherlesungen, wo ich mich mit stockbesoffenen Schriftstellern unterhalten muss, oder zu Vernissagen, bei denen ich meine eigene Mutter treffe. In der Politik passiert um Einiges mehr.«

»Ja, besonders in Sunnydale. Nur Angelegenheiten von staatstragender Bedeutung. Du lässt dich von Cordy provozieren. Dabei weißt du nur zu gut, dass sie den Job nur ihrem Vater zu verdanken hat. Und sie wäre schon längst gefeuert, wenn Jonathan nicht die Texte für sie geschrieben hätte. Außerdem scheinst du zu vergessen, dass Snyder der Chef der Politikabteilung ist. Würdest du wirklich mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wollen?«

»Nun, das ist tatsächlich der schwache Punkt der politischen Redaktion.«

»Echt, Buffy, sich mit Dingen zu befassen, die einen nicht eine Bohne interessieren, ist die reinste Qual.«

»Du hast leicht reden«, schmollte Buffy. »Die Wirtschaft macht mehr her als die Kultur.«

»Du solltest wirklich aufhören, in diesen Kategorien zu denken«, Willow verlor die Geduld. »Das passt zu Cordelia, aber zu dir nicht im Geringsten. Was bedeutet schon das Ansehen? Wichtig ist, ob es dir Spaß macht. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind – ich muss schnell zurück in mein Büro, die Meldungen von der Börse sind bestimmt bereits eingegangen.«

Willow verließ den Raum. Buffy holte das Diktiergerät heraus, auf dem sie das Gebrabbel eines Schriftstellers aufgezeichnet hatte, mit dem sie sich am vergangenen Abend zu unterhalten versuchte. Nun, leider betraf keiner seiner goldenen Gedanken, die er mit ihr zu teilen beschloss, sein Buch. Und was sollte sie nun damit anfangen?

»Buffy?«, Giles betrat ihren Raum. Er wirkte wie immer etwas abwesend. »Bist du alleine?«, staunte er.

»Mhm. Es ist noch früh«, murmelte sie.

»Früh? Es ist nach 10!«

»Also doch früh.«

»Hör zu, weißt du etwas über ein Festival, das an diesem Wochenende in Sunnydale stattfinden sollte?«

»Na klar. Das St. Vigeous Festival. Das größte Musikereignis dieses Sommers. Als Chef der Kulturabteilung solltest du darüber bestens Bescheid wissen«, fügte sie mit Tadel hinzu.

»Für solche Dinge habe ich dich. Lilah wünscht sich Material zu diesem Thema. Ich möchte, dass du dich darum kümmerst.«

»Ich habe gehofft, dass ich den Auftrag kriege. Es ist das einzige interessante uns bevorstehende Ereignis.«

»Wie kannst du so was behaupten, Buffy!«, empörte sich Giles. »In der Kultur passiert immer etwas Interessantes.«

»Ja, klar. Gut, ich checke gleich, was darüber im Netz steht und suche nach dem Kontakt zum Pressesprecher.«

»Lindsey hat etwas über eine Band erwähnt, die der Star des Festivals sein sollte. _Dark Avenger_, oder so ähnlich. Lilah will ein Interview mit ihnen für die Wochenendzugabe.«

»Was?«, Buffy sprang plötzlich vom Stuhl auf. »Was hast du gesagt?«

**Sommer 2000**

Buffy streifte sich die Schuhe ab und begann, die schmerzenden Füße zu massieren. Der Job als Kellnerin schien schwerer zu sein, als sie angenommen hatte. Die Beine taten ihr furchtbar weh, in den Ohren sauste es von dem ständigen Stimmengewirr und ihre Augen brannten von dem Zigarettenrauch.

»Alles in Ordnung, B?«, Faith steckte den Kopf in die Abstellkammer, in die Buffy für eine kleine Verschnaufpause geflüchtet war.

»Ja, ich bin nur ein wenig geschafft.«

»Das ist normal am Anfang. Du wirst dich schon daran gewöhnen«, tröstete Faith. »Aber bevor du soweit bist, solltest du lieber auf hochhackige Schuhe verzichten«, riet sie ihr freundlich und lief zurück zu den Gästen.

Buffy fluchte leise und schlüpfte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück in die Schuhe. Leicht hinkend nahm sie sich erneut ihrer Aufgaben an. Am Tisch in einer Ecke des Saals bemerkte sie Willow und Xander, was auch sofort ihre Laune hob.

»Und, wie läuft es so an deinem ersten Arbeitstag, Buff?«, fragte Xander fröhlich.

»Geht so. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es schaffe, den ganzen Sommer lang so zu arbeiten.«

»Ach, was soll's, Buffy, gib nicht auf, aller Anfang ist schwer«, Willow versuchte, ihr Mut zuzusprechen.

»Na klar«, unterstützte sie Xander. »Glaub mir, ich verstehe was davon. Ich hab das schon durch in diesem Jahr. So an die fünf Mal.«

»Kommt Angel nicht vorbei?«, wunderte sich Willow.

»Er ist nach L.A. gefahren«, murrte Buffy.

»Echt? Ich dachte, er kommt dich zu unterstützen…«

»Sag bloß nichts«, seufzte Buffy. »Nun gut, ich mache mich wieder an das Verteilen von Cocktails. Ich freue mich so, dass ihr gekommen seid. Soll ich euch was bringen? Natürlich etwas ohne Alkohol.«

**Juli 2006, Montag**

»Liam Quinn, ja?«

»Grüß dich, Angel, hier ist Buffy.«

»Buffy? Was für 'ne Überraschung! Stell dir vor, ich habe neulich an dich gedacht und hatte vor, mich zu melden. Ich bin nämlich bald in Sunnydale und ich wollte…«

»Ich weiß«, unterbrach sie ihn, um schnell zur Sache zu kommen. »Deshalb rufe ich an.«

»Wirklich?«, er schien etwas enttäuscht zu sein.

»Ja. Es ist dienstlich.«

»Ach so. Was kann ich für dich tun?«

»Ich möchte einen Interviewtermin vereinbaren.«

Angel lachte auf.

»Entschuldige. Es ist aber irgendwie amüsant, dass du mich anrufst, um dich für ein Treffen mit Spike zu verabreden. Von einem bestimmten Standpunkt aus betrachtet, könnte man das sogar als Ironie des Schicksals bezeichnen.«

»Ich sehe darin nichts Amüsantes«, stellte Buffy kühl fest. »Ich arbeite professionell, also wenn ich mit jemandem ein Interview haben möchte, dann rufe ich seinen Agenten an.«

»Du kannst mir nicht weiß machen, dass die Tatsache, dass es sich hier um Spike und mich handelt, der Sache nicht eine gewisse… Pikanterie verleiht.«

»Keine Ahnung, ich arbeite nicht für eine Boulevardzeitung.«

»Eben schade. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Boulevardpresse solche Geschichten immer auf der ersten Seite bringt. Ich muss das in Betracht ziehen.«

Buffy schwieg. Sie hatte geahnt, dass das Gespräch sich in diese Richtung entwickeln könnte, aber sich geschworen, sich nicht provozieren zu lassen und hielt nun daran fest.

»Was ist mit meinem Interview?«

»Wir kommen Mittwoch Abend nach Sunnydale. Ruf mich am Donnerstag an. Ich habe das Gefühl, Spike trifft sich mit dir, wann du nur willst und widmet dir soviel Zeit, wieviel du nur möchtest.«

»Da wäre ich mir aber nicht so sicher«, murmelte Buffy.

**Sommer 2000**

Jeder weitere Tag in der Arbeit wurde leichter – so, wie es ihr alle versichert hatten. Sie wurde geübter, gewöhnte sich allmählich an Rauch und Lärm und vergaß nicht, bequeme Schuhe anzuziehen. Sie fing an, den Job sogar zu mögen. Beinahe jeden Tag schauten ihre Freunde vorbei, die Arbeitskolleginnen waren freundlich und hilfsbereit, insbesondere Faith, und sie lernte jeden Tag neue, interessante Leute kennen. Am angenehmsten waren immer die letzten Stunden vor dem Feierabend. Obwohl alle bereits müde waren, wurde die Atmosphäre fast häuslich – es blieb nur eine Handvoll Gäste da, meistens Stammkunden, die Bands machten Jam Sessions, und die Kellnerinnen und Barleute konnten sich endlich hinsetzen und ausruhen. Manchmal zog es sich in die frühen Morgenstunden hinein und sie gingen anschließend in der ganzen Gruppe frühstücken: Bedienung, Musiker und Türsteher. Das war wirklich schön. Im Morgengrauen in einer schäbigen Bar bei einem dünnen Kaffee zu sitzen, zu lachen und trotz Erschöpfung zu scherzen – Buffy wusste, dass sie sich irgendwann gerne und sehnsüchtig an diese Momente erinnern würde.

Endlich kehrte Angel aus L.A. zurück. Aber nicht alleine. Er brachte Bekannte mit, die er dort getroffen hatte.

Spike und Drusilla waren Leader einer Rockband mit dem stolzen Namen _Dark Avenger_. Sie waren aus England nach L.A. gekommen und traten in Pubs, Bars und Clubs auf, so wie die meisten jungen Gruppen, die versuchten, sich auf dem Markt durchzusetzen. Angel schlug ihnen vor, mit ihm nach Sunnydale zu kommen, was vielleicht keine großen Perspektiven eröffnete, jedoch ein solides Einkommen garantierte. Der Besitzer des _Bronze_ beklagte sich immer über Mangel an guten Bands in Sunnydale, und wenn ihm schon eine solche über den Weg lief, bot er ihr wirklich passable Bedingungen an, um die Musiker länger im Ort halten zu können.

Und so begannen _Dark Avenger_ im _Bronze_ zu spielen. Obwohl Buffy keinen Gefallen an Spike, und schon gar nicht an Dru fand, musste sie zugeben, dass sie ausgezeichnet waren, vielseitig und originell. Ihre Musik, wenn auch mit klassischen Anspielungen, hatte gleichzeitig einen ganz neuartigen Klang. Faith hatte sofort ein Auge auf Spike geworfen, da sie gerne mit Musikern flirtete, er war jedoch dermaßen in Dru vernarrt, dass er andere Mädels gar nicht zu bemerken schien.

Die Anwesenheit der Band hatte die Clubatmosphäre ein wenig beeinträchtigt. Die beiden Leader waren etwas merkwürdig und sonderten sich von den anderen ab, doch die übrigen Bandmitglieder erwiesen sich als kontaktfreudiger. Faith übertrug rasch ihr Interesse auf den Bassisten und es sah so aus, als ob sie damit sehr glücklich wäre.

»Stimmt etwas nicht mit ihr?«, fragte Faith, während sie neugierig auf die Bühne schaute.

»Sie ist eine Künstlerin«, klärte Buffy sie auf.

»Ich würde eher sagen, eine Irre.«

»Weil du kein Kunstverständnis hast.«

Beide lachten los. Drusilla tat wirklich sehr seltsame Dinge auf der Bühne, und sie konnten sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen, obwohl _Dark Avenger_ bereits eine ganze Weile im _Bronze_ spielte. Die charismatische Sängerin verstand durch ihr Verhalten, Menschen immer wieder aufs Neue in verlegenes Staunen zu versetzen.

»Sie hat echt 'ne Macke«, stellte Faith fest. »Ich konnte bis jetzt keinen sinnvollen Satz mit ihr wechseln. Ich frag sie, was sie heute spielen, und sie quasselt etwas über die Sterne.«

»Sie hat einfach eine komplizierte Persönlichkeit, die du nicht verstehen kannst, da du zu primitiv bist«, antwortete Buffy mit künstlichem Ernst.

»Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie er es mit ihr aushält.«

»Womöglich hat sie andere Vorzüge. Die für das Auge unsichtbar sind.«

»Meinst du?«, Faith sah Dru aufmerksamer an, wie in einem anderen Licht.

»Mensch, du hast nur das Eine im Sinn!«, Buffy schüttelte missfallend den Kopf.

»Und du etwa nicht? Sag nicht, du hättest keine Lust auf ihn.«

»Natürlich nicht!«, protestierte Buffy aufbrausend. »Er ist ein riesiges Arschloch.«

»Vielleicht ist er das, aber dieser Körper! Hast du ihn schon ohne Hemd gesehen? Ich schon.« Faith wurde träumerisch.

»Du bist unmöglich!«

»Deswegen magst du mich auch.«

»Wahrscheinlich nur deswegen. Und übrigens, wann hast du ihn ohne Hemd gesehen?«

»Das ist mein süßes Geheimnis…«

Je besser Buffy Spike kennenlernte, desto weniger mochte sie ihn. Er war eingebildet, arrogant und exaltiert, und zu allem Übel pflegte sich die Nägel schwarz zu lackieren. Leider verbrachten er und Angel eine beachtliche Menge Zeit zusammen, also musste sie entweder Spikes Gesellschaft ertragen oder auf die Gesellschaft von Angel verzichten. Seltsamerweise erschien ihr die zweite Alternative irgendwie leichter zu ertragen. Da sie jedoch nicht als Zicke da stehen wollte, musste sie sich hin und wieder aufopfern.

»Ich muss schon sagen, B, dass ich von dir sehr enttäuscht bin«, stellte Faith bei einer Zigarettenpause fest. Faith, eine Kettenraucherin, musste mehrmals während der Schicht verschwinden, um eine zu paffen, und Buffy leistete ihr für gewöhnlich Gesellschaft, auch um für einen Moment zu verschnaufen und mit ihrer Kollegin zu plaudern.

»Was habe ich denn getan?«, wunderte sich Buffy.

»Du gehst mit zwei Schönlingen ein und aus, und als ob es nicht genügte, dass du nicht mal mich als deine Freundin mitnimmst, erzählst du auch keine pikanten Einzelheiten hinterher!«

»Lass es gut sein. Das ist nicht besonders lustig.«

»Sicher ist es nicht. Es ist tragisch! Wie kann man nur so egoistisch sein?«

Buffy sah sie nur schief an. Mit Faith zu diskutieren hatte wenig Sinn. Sie nahm nie etwas ernst.

»Hi, meine Schönen, hat eine von euch Feuer?« Spike tauchte unerwartet mit einer Zigarette zwischen den Lippen auf. Das hatte nur noch gefehlt. Buffy verdrehte die Augen, Faith dagegen strahlte.

»Eine von uns schon«, sagte sie verführerisch lächelnd und griff in ihr Dekolleté.

Buffy begriff auf einmal, warum Faith gerade dort ihr Feuerzeug aufbewahrte. Ihr Ausschnitt sorgte wirklich für… Aufmerksamkeit.

»Jetzt weiß ich, warum Frauen keine Hosentaschen brauchen«, Spike schaute vielsagend auf das „Versteck".

Faith lachte nur.

»Ja, hier passt wirklich Einiges rein.«

Buffy spürte, wie ihr das bloße Zuhören die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb.

»Du rauchst nicht, Blondie?« Spike erinnerte sich gerade rechtzeitig an sie, um das ungesunde Erröten zu bemerken.

»Nein, ich leiste nur Faith Gesellschaft. Aber sie braucht mich wohl nicht mehr«, sagte sie, drehte sich um und eilte zurück in den Club.

Es entging ihr jedoch nicht, dass diese Zigarettenpause für Faith ungewöhnlich lang wurde…

**Juli 2006, Montag**

»Wie läuft's auf Arbeit, Liebling?«, fragte Joyce und gab ihrer Tochter eine weitere Portion Käseauflauf.

»Mum, ich bin wirklich schon satt«, protestierte Buffy.

»Hör auf, Liebling. Du bist so dünn, sicherlich isst du kaum was in der Woche. Du musst es aufholen, wenn du schon zum Abendessen nach Hause kommst.«

»Und ich bekomme keinen Nachschlag?«, forderte Dawn.

»Du bist nicht zu dünn.« Joyce schaute sie viel sagend an.

Dawn schmollte. Nicht genug, dass ihr Mum das leckere Essen nicht gönnte, sie schmierte ihr es auch noch unter die Nase, wie sehr letzter Zeit ihre Rundungen zunahmen.

»Mum, du sollest dir vielleicht einen Elternratgeber durchlesen. Der einen Tochter wirfst du vor, sie wäre zu dünn, der anderen – zu dick. Du treibst uns in Komplexe hinein, statt in uns das Selbstwertgefühl zu wecken«, tadelte Buffy scherzhaft.

»Ich treibe euch in keine Komplexe hinein, sondern kümmere mich um euch. Ihr wisst, dass ich euch liebe und für die besten Töchter der Welt halte, aber ich kann noch klar sehen. Dawn weiß sehr gut Bescheid, dass es zu ihrem Wohl geschieht.«

Dawns Gesichtsausdruck bezeugte das Gegenteil.

»Dawnie, möchtest du am Wochenende zusammen mit mir zum Festival?«, Buffy beschloss, die Gedanken ihrer Schwester vom kritischen Thema abzulenken.

»St. Vigeous? Klar, möchte ich. Aber ich dachte nicht, dass du hin willst. Du weißt, es kommt…«

»_Dark Avenger_. Ich weiß, ich mache eine Reportage über das Festival.«

»Och.«

»Wovon redet ihr, Mädels?«, mischte sich Joyce ein. »Habe ich etwas verpasst?«

»Spike kommt in die Stadt, Mum«, klärte Dawn sie auf.

»Tatsächlich?«, freute sich Joyce. »Buffy, lade ihn unbedingt zu uns zum Essen ein. Ich mache ihm diese Zwiebelblumen, die er so gerne mag.«

**Sommer 2000**

»Verdammter Mist, Mensch, kannst du nicht schneller fahren?«

»Ich kann, will aber nicht. Hast du es eilig irgendwohin?«

»Du sagst es. Jemand erwartet mich.«

»Falls diejenige, die dich erwartet, einen Funken Verstand hat, dann befördert sie dich mit einem Tritt ins Bett. Ach, entschuldige, ich habe vergessen, dass diejenige nicht den geringsten Funken Verstand besitzt…«

Sie kamen zu dritt von einer Party in einer anderen Stadt zurück. Buffy hatte keine Lust gehabt, mitzufahren, sie wusste, wie es ausgehen würde – die Beiden nahmen sie nur deshalb mit, damit jemand nach der Party den Fahrerdienst übernehmen könnte. Und tatsächlich: beide betranken sich halb ohnmächtig und sie spielte den Chauffeur. Angel schlief auf dem Beifahrersitz ein, gleich nachdem sie den Motor angelassen hatte, Spike mutierte aber kurzfristig zu einer Quasselstrippe.

»Du schleppst dich vorwärts im Schneckentempo«, jammerte er.

»Dann hättest du nicht saufen sollen. Du könntest selber fahren, und zwar so schnell, wie es dir beliebt.«

»So viele Stunden nüchtern in deiner Gesellschaft würde ich kaum ertragen.«

»Klar«, knurrte Buffy. »Wie konnte ich es nicht raffen, dass es nur meine Schuld ist? Bin gespannt, welche Entschuldigung Angel parat hat…«

»Hast du etwas gesagt, Liebling?«, Angel wachte kurz auf.

»Nein, nichts«, Buffy klopfte leicht sein Knie. »Schlaf weiter.«

»Och, wie süß«, fauchte Spike. »Ich muss gleich kotzen.«

»Warne mich bloß rechtzeitig, damit ich rechts ranfahren kann.«

»Weißt du, was mit dir nicht stimmt, Summers?«

»Jede Wette, dass ich es gleich erfahre.«

»Du hältst dich für das beschissene Ideal.«

»Und wer sagt es! Mister William, der Selbstzufriedene!«

»Ich bin auch mit mir zufrieden. Ich bin genau so, wie ich sein möchte.«

»Das habe ich bemerkt. Du bist egoistisch, nimmst keine Rücksicht auf andere, richtest dich nur nach deinem eigenem Interesse…«

»Na und? Das macht mir nichts aus.«

»Aber den anderen macht es was aus.«

»Na und, was ist schon dabei? Ich habe alles, was ich brauche.«

»Wenn du meinst.«

»Was soll das wieder heißen, verdammt?«

»Nichts. Schlaf lieber. Ich habe keine Lust, mich mit dir rumzustreiten.«

»Lass mich in Ruhe, ich bin nicht dein Pantoffelheld, dem du sagen kannst, was er machen soll.«

Buffy rollte mit den Augen. Bis Sunnydale waren es noch über 40 Kilometer, also eine gute halbe Stunde Stress mit diesem Idioten…

»Mum, darf ich zu Janice gehen?«

»Dawnie, du weißt doch, wir haben heute einen Gast zum Abendessen da.«

»Ach wo, Angel ist kein Gast, er war hier schon mehrmals«, stöhnte Dawn.

»Nichtsdestotrotz hätte ich es lieber, wenn du dabei bist.« Joyce blieb eisern.

»Wozu? Er kommt doch zu dir und zu Buffy. Wenn ich auch mal Jungs zu Besuch bringe, wirst du etwa Buffy verbieten, in dieser Zeit auszugehen?«

»Ich hoffe, dass ich bis dahin nicht mehr bei euch wohne«, warf Buffy ein, die Küche betretend.

»So schnell planst du auszuziehen?«

»Nein, bloß Mum wird die noch eine ganze Weile nicht erlauben, Jungs nach Hause mitzubringen. Du bist erst 13! Übrigens, Mum möchte, dass du bleibst, weil sie Angel nicht mag und hofft, es fällt nicht auf bei dem Durcheinander, das du immer anstellst.«

»Buffy, wie kannst du so etwas sagen?«, protestierte Joyce.

»Schon gut, Mum, ich weiß doch Bescheid. Um so mehr weiß ich es zu schätzen, dass du ihn trotzdem zum Essen eingeladen hast.« Buffy gab ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Wange.

»Würde ich es nicht tun, wärest du wieder mit ihm irgendwohin ausgegangen, und ich würde bald vergessen, wie du aussiehst. Seitdem du im _Bronze_ arbeitest, sehen wir dich kaum noch«, seufzte Joyce.

»Doch nicht alle sind deshalb traurig«, fügte Dawn hinzu.

»Das merke ich. Es sind sicherlich diejenigen, die ohne Erlaubnis in mein Zimmer kommen und in meinen Sachen wühlen.«

Die Türklingel unterbrach den anstehenden Satzwechsel. Buffy machte auf. Vor der Tür stand Angel mit einem Blumenstrauß und einer Weinflasche in der Hand.

»Für mich?«, freute sich Buffy.

»Nein, diesmal für deine Mutter.«

»Schleimer.«

»Ich gebe mir jede Mühe.«

Das stimmte, Angel bemühte sich nach Kräften, um Joyces Sympathie für sich zu gewinnen, leider bis jetzt zwecklos. Buffys Mutter hegte von Anfang an eine Abneigung gegen ihn und obwohl sie es versuchte, konnte sie die nicht überwinden. Buffy war nicht mal sonderlich verwundert darüber. Angel war nicht die Sorte Mann, den sich eine Mutter für ihre Tochter erträumt. Er war um Einiges älter als Buffy, ein Studienabbrecher, der sorglos vom Geld seines Vaters lebte und keine konkreten Pläne für die Zukunft hatte, bis auf einen: jede Mange Spaß zu haben.

»Ich bringe einen ungebetenen Gast mit.« Hinter Angels Rücken schaute Spike hervor.

Buffy seufzte. Das sah nach einem interessanten Abend aus. Joyce würde es wohl bereuen, dass Buffy zu Hause geblieben war…

»Drusilla ist nicht mitgekommen?«, fragte sie zuckersüß.

»Nein. Drusilla geht selten abends aus«, antwortete Spike todernst.

Sie kamen herein, wo sie schon von Joyce und Dawn erwartet wurden.

»Hallo, Joyce«, begrüßte sie Angel mit seinem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln. »Das ist für dich.« Er übergab ihr die Blumen und den Wein.

»Danke. Das ist sehr nett von dir.« Joyces Antwort klang nicht sehr überzeugend.

»Ich habe einen Bekannten mitgebracht.«

»William Dashwood.« Spike streckte Joyce die Hand entegegen.

»Joyce Summers. Und das ist meine jüngere Tochter Dawn.«

»Hi.«

Buffy, die aus den Augenwinkeln diesen Auftritt beobachtete, merkte erstaunt, dass Spike sowohl auf ihre Mutter, als auch ihre Schwester einen positiven Eindruck machte.

Das Essen verlief in einer wunderbar freundlichen Atmosphäre – Buffy hatte ihre Mutter lange nicht mehr so fröhlich und entspannt gesehen. Dawn schien auch keinen Augenblick lang zu bereuen, nicht ausgegangen zu sein. Spike enpuppte sich als sehr gesellschaftstauglich. Er scherzte, machte Komplimente, erzählte lustige Anekdoten. Angel versuchte mitzuhalten, war aber nicht imstande, sich mit ihm zu messen. Buffy registrierte dies mit Erstauen. Diese Seite hatte sie an Spike noch nie gesehen und war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte.

**Juli 2006, Dienstag**

_Schon an diesem Freitag! Ja, liebe Zuhörer, schon an diesem Freitag beginnt das St. Vigeous Festival! Das größte Musikereignis dieses Sommers! Und die Stars sind niemand geringeres als die Jungs von _Dark Avenger_! Schon an diesem Freitag werdet ihr sie sehen und live hören können, und bis es soweit ist, hört ihren größten Hit, „Etwas in ihren Augen"…_

Buffy drehte rasch das Radio ab.

»Hallo, Buffy.«

»Riley. Wie geht's?«

»Ich habe gehört, wir sollen an diesem Wochenende zusammen arbeiten.«

»Tatsächlich?«, wunderte sich Buffy. »Ich weiß nichts davon.«

»Lilah hat gesagt, du machst eine Reportage über das Festival. Und ich sollte die Bilder dazu machen«, erklärte Riley.

»Echt? Sie delegiert dich zu einem solch banalen Ereignis ab? Ich fühle mich geehrt.«

»Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich selber vorgeschlagen, mich darum zu kümmern. Ich würde mich gerne am Wochenende von der Politik erholen. Außerdem finde ich _Dark Avenger_ gut.«

»Nun, um so besser für mich.«

»Hör zu, vielleicht könnten wir mal abends zusammen essen gehen und alles besprechen? Vorher könnten wir uns Vorort umschauen und du könntest mir erzählen, wie du dir das ungefähr vorstellst…«

Buffy schaute ihn ungläubig an. Riley war dafür bekannt, dass er sich mit nichts und niemandem konsultierte. Er entschied immer alleine, was, auf welche Weise und mit welcher Einstellung fotografiert werden sollte, und da die Ergebnisse seiner Arbeit immer ausgezeichnet waren, stellte niemand seine Arbeitsmethoden in Frage. Außerdem war er der beste Fotograf in Sunnydale, womöglich sogar in ganz Kalifornien. Ihre eigene Mutter hatte mehrere seiner Ausstellungen organisiert. Und nun, er würde nicht nur mit ihr zusammen arbeiten, sondern wollte auch noch mit ihr besprechen, was sie machen sollen?

»OK«, stotterte sie.

»Vielleicht morgen nach der Arbeit?«

»Gut.«

»Wunderbar. Dann bis später.«

Kaum war er verschwunden, schaute Willow hinein.

»Habe ich richtig gehört? Riley Finn hat dich zum Essen eingeladen?«

»Täusche ich mich oder hast du an der Tür gelauscht?«, Buffy drohte ihr mit dem Finger.

»Ach, gleich gelauscht«, rechtfertigte sich Willow. »Ich wollte einfach bei dir vorbei, aber da merkte ich, dass er da war, also habe ich beschlossen, euch lieber nicht zu stören. Ich habe es nicht absichtlich mitbekommen.«

»Ist schon gut, Will«, sagte Buffy beruhigend.

»Also? Gehst du mit ihm essen oder nicht?«, fragte Willow sie weiter aus.

»Ja, es sieht ganz danach aus.«

»Wow.«

»Bloß keine Aufregung. Wir sollen beim Festival zusammen arbeiten und er will es im Voraus besprechen.«

Willow prustete.

»Als ob du wüsstest, dass Riley nie etwas mit jemandem bespricht. Das war nur ein Vorwand.«

»Vorwand wofür?«

»Für ein Date mit dir!«

»Buffy, hast du schon Fragen für das Interview mit diesem Rockmusiker fertig?«, fragte Giles.

»Nein, ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch nicht daran gedacht.«

Das war selbstverständlich eine Lüge. Seit Montag dachte sie an nichts anderes.

»Dann ist es höchste Zeit dafür! Lilah würde sie sich gerne anschauen.«

»Wie bitte?«, staunte Buffy. »Seit wann interessiert sie sich für solche Dinge? Es geht hier doch um keinen Staatsstekretär, sondern um eine gewöhnliche Rockband.«

»Eine Band, die mit jeder weiteren Single an die Spitze der Charts kommt«, bemerkte Giles.

»Ha! Ich sehe, du hast deine Hausaufgaben gemacht.«

»Ja, und Lilah anscheinend ebenfalls. Lindsey muss sie wohl noch zusätzlich aufgeheizt haben. Mag sein, dass er dabei eigene Ziele verfolgt, keine Ahnung.«

»Sicherlich ist einer der Hauptsponsoren die Firma von einem seiner Kumpels und er will, dass das Event von der Presse entsprechend promotet wird…«, murmelte Buffy.

»Ich weiß es nicht, ich versuche es nicht zu erfahren, es interessiert mich nicht. Lindseys Geschäfte sind seine private Sache.«

»Ja, solange sie sich nicht auf die Arbeit der gesamten Redaktion auswirken.«

»Solange es Lilah nicht stört, sollten wir uns nicht einmischen.«

»Klar. Jeder schaut nur auf sich.«

»So ist es. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass wir eine neue Kollegin bekommen?«, fiel es Giles ein.

»Nein, hast du nicht. Ab wann?«

»Eigentlich ab morgen.«

»Oh, das sagst du mir gerade noch rechtzeitig«, sagte Buffy vorwurfsvoll.

»Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, habe ich das komplett vergessen. Erst Jenny aus dem Seketariat hat mich daran erinnert. Ein nettes Mädchen, sympathisch und kontaktfreudig…«

»Jenny oder die Neue?«

»Die Neue. Sie heißt Tara. Ich meine, Jenny ist auch sympathisch, nicht, dass ich sie nicht mögen würde, aber ich habe gerade gesprochen von…«, Giles begann, den Faden zu verlieren.

Buffy beobachtete ihn sichtbar erheitert.

»Ich weiß, ich weiß«, unterbrach sie ihn endlich gnädig. »Aber ich liebe es, dich zu provozieren.«

»Na weißt du, Buffy«, empörte er sich. »Wie dem auch sei, ich bin dein Vorgesetzter und ich habe wohl Anrecht auf etwas Achtung.«

»Aber ich achte dich doch! Ich achte dich sehr. Was nicht unbedingt bedeutet, dass ich keine Scherze mit dir treiben darf.«

»Mit mir zusammen – ja, über mich – nein.«

»Schon gut, schon gut. Erzähl mir lieber von der Neuen«, bat sie. »Hat sie irgendwelche Erfahrung?«

»Ja, sie hat bereits in einer Frauenwochenzeitschrift gearbeitet. Ich weiß nicht genau, was sie dort gemacht hat. Sie hat es gesagt, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern. So oder so, man muss ihr so Manches zeigen. Ich hoffe, du nimmst sie unter deine Fittiche.«

»Klar, kein Problem. Aber wohl erst nach dem Festival.«

»Natürlich. Jetzt musst du dich auf das Wichtigste konzentrieren. Das muss ein fabelhaftes Material werden, denn es befindet sich im Zentrum des Interesses unserer Chefetage – aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Bereite bitte diese Fragen vor, so dass du sie morgen der Chefredakteurin vorlegen kannst.«

**Sommer 2000**

»Buffy, hast du was getrunken?«, Robin, ihr Boss, hielt sie auf halbem Weg zwischen der Theke und einem Tisch an der Schulter fest.

»Nein, wie denn auch, ich arbeite ja.«

»Gut, gut, ich weiß genau Bescheid, wie es läuft. Hör zu, nimm also meinen Wagen, du musst mit Spike losfahren, um Saiten zu besorgen.«

»Saiten? Um diese Zeit?«, wunderte sich Buffy.

»Nun ja, es hat sich herausgestellt, sie haben keine Ersatzsaiten mehr. Spike hat es bereits geklärt, man muss ihn nur noch zu dem Laden bringen. Los, Buffy, es gibt keine Zeit zu verlieren.«

Buffy nahm mit einem Seufzer die Autoschlüssel aus Robins Hand. Warum hatte er gerade sie darum gebeten? Das musste eine verfluchte Ironie des Schicksals sein.

»Komm, Blondilein, wir haben es eilig.« Spike machte vor ihr die Tür auf.

»Wenn du wieder anfängst zu jammern, dass ich zu langsam fahre…« sagte sie vorwarnend.

»Komm schon. Lass es uns schnell erledigen, damit wir so kurz wie möglich unsere Gesellschaft ertragen müssen.«

»Warum kannst du nicht selber fahren?«

»Weil ich getrunken habe, das ist wohl klar?«

»Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es für dich ein Problem wäre.«

»Tja, du weißt noch nicht viel über mich.«

»Und ich hoffe, es bleibt dabei«, sagte sie seufzend. »Wohin?«

»Was?«

»Wohin fahren wir?«

»Ins Zentrum. Ich kenne dort einen guten Musikladen«, erklärte er.

»Der Besitzer muss sehr verständnisvoll sein, um diese unmenschliche Zeit noch Saiten zu verkaufen.«

»Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein. Außerdem arbeitet man in dieser Branche zu diesen unmenschlichen Zeiten. Jetzt nach links.«

»Wie konnte es dazu kommen, dass eine Band, die fast jeden Tag ein Konzert spielt, keine Ersatzsaiten hat, so für alle Fälle?«

»Nun, Liebes, nicht jeder ist so perfekt wie du. Wir, normale Menschen, vergessen hin und wieder etwas. Gut, es ist hier.«

Spike sprang aus dem Auto und Buffy atmete erleichtert auf. Jedes Gespräch mit ihm war furchtbar anstrengend… Leider kam er entschieden zu schnell zurück.

»Fahr los.«

»Was soll das heißen: fahr los? Ich bin nicht dein Chauffeur.« regte sich Buffy auf.

»Was hast du jetzt schon wieder?«

»Du könntest wenigstens bitte sagen.«

»Verdammte Scheiße, Mensch, wir haben keine Zeit für dein Rumgezicke, fahr schon los!«, er verlor die Geduld.

»Rumgezicke? Du verhälst dich wie eine beschissene Diva!«

»Ich bin einfach ein Profi.«

»Dass ich nicht lache, ein Profi, dem mitten im Auftritt die Saiten ausgehen!«

»Ich habe gesagt: ein Profi, und nicht: ein Ideal.«

»Wohl ein Profi-Klimperer. Du kannst ja nicht mal singen!«, rief sie, ganz aus der Ruhe gebracht.

»Dru kann es. Das reicht aus«, knurrte er.

»Eines Tages wird selbst sie dich verlassen! Niemand hält es mit dir längere Zeit aus!«

Spike biss die Zähne zusammen, gab aber keine Antwort. Einen Moment lang sah er aus, als ob er sie schlagen würde. Buffy begriff, dass sie zu weit gegangen war.

»Fährst du los oder soll ich zu Fuß zurück?«, zischte er durch die Zähne.

Buffy ließ den Motor an und fuhr mit quietschenden Rädern los. Den Rückweg bewältigten sie in einem beachtlichen Tempo. Und in vollkommener Stille.

_Worüber ich auch singe,_

_Geht keinem auf das Licht._

_Spielt eh ja keine Rolle,_

_Denn singen kann ich nicht._

»Spike, hast du ein neues Lied geschrieben?« Die noch nie gehörten Klänge lockten Drusilla herbei.

»Es ist noch nicht fertig.« Spike legte die Gitarre zur Seite.

»Du hast lange nichts mehr geschrieben. Ich freu mich, dass deine Eingebung wieder da ist. Selbst, wenn…«

»Wenn was?«

»Nein, nichts.«

»Möchtest du mir etwas sagen, Liebste?« Er sah sie aufmerksam an und versuchte, ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten.

Sie kam auf ihn zu und streichelte seine Wange, während sie ihm tief in die Augen sah.

»Ich freue mich«, wiederholte sie. »Trotz alledem.«

»Wovon sprichst du, Dru?«

»Mag sein, dass ich über den Dingen schwebe, doch ich sehe mehr als diejenigen, die den festen Boden unter den Füßen haben«, flüsterte sie.

Spike starrte sie an, ohne das Geringste zu verstehen.

»Wir haben uns mal versprochen, uns nicht zu belügen«, setzte sie fort.

»Aber Liebling, ich habe nie…«

»Ich weiß«, sie legte ihm ihren Finger auf den Mund. »Ich weiß, wie ehrlich du bist. So warst du immer und so wirst du immer sein. Deshalb möchte ich nicht… Möchte ich nicht dazu beitragen, dass sich etwas daran ändert. Weil ich dich dafür liebe, wie du bist.«

»Ich würde dich niemals betrügen.«

»Und doch gehört dein Herz nicht mehr mir und du kannst nichts dagegen tun.«

»Dru, das ist vollkommener Unsinn.« Er versuchte zu protestieren.

»Nein, das ist der normale Lauf der Dinge. Anscheinend ist meine Zeit zu Ende. Doch sorge dich nicht, mein William. Wenn etwas zu Ende geht, beginnt dafür etwas Neues. So wird es auch mit dir passieren.«

**Juli 2006, Dienstag**

_Im Ende steckt der Anfang,_

_Tanzt den ewigen Reigen._

_Tausend leere Gesichter,_

_Deutlich ist nur das eine._

»Hey, ist da jemand?« Dawn öffnete einen Spalt breit die Tür zur Wohnung ihrer Schwester.

Niemand reagierte auf ihr Anklopfen, da aber aus der Wohnung laute Musik tönte, war dies nicht verwunderlich. Buffy lag auf dem Sofa, ganz versunken in die Klänge und ihre eigenen Gedanken. Sie bemerkte ihre Schwester erst dann, als diese ihre Schulter berührte.

»Gütiger Gott, Dawn! Ich hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt gekriegt!«, rief sie auf.

»Entschuldige, aber ich habe geklopft und gerufen, aber von dir kam keine Antwort.«

»Ich habe nachgedacht.« Buffy zuckte mit den Achseln.

»Das habe ich gesehen. Willst du darüber reden?«

»Worüber denn?«

»Mann, Buffy, halt mich nicht für eine Idiotin!« Dawn verlor die Geduld. »Du hast diesen Song seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr gehört. Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, was es bedeutet?«

»Da bin ich mir sicher.«

»Buffy«, Dawn setzte sich neben ihre Schwester und umarmte sie. »Ich bitte dich nicht, dass du mir erzählst, was damals passiert ist oder du das alte Ding wieder aufwärmst. Aber er kommt sehr bald hierher, du wirst dich mit ihm treffen müssen und vielleicht solltest du mit jemandem darüber sprechen. Du musst es verarbeiten…«

»Echt mal, Dawnie, du übertreibst. Das ist kein Weltuntergang, ich komme wunderbar damit klar. Und ihre Songs muss ich mir wohl auffrischen, wenn ich ein Interview mit ihnen machen soll…«

»Ach, du bist unverbesserlich«, seufzte Dawn. »Wie immer stur wie ein Esel. Ich kann nicht behaupten, ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet. Doch du wirst sehen, von dem ganzen Verdrängen bekommst du noch Geschwüre.«

»Lerne dann also fleißig, damit mich jemand heilen kann«, lachte Buffy.

»Du bist unmöglich, aber das weißt du selber am besten. Wenn du schon darüber nicht reden willst, dann lässt du dich vielleicht für eine Shoppingtour begeistern? Ich habe diese Schuhe gesehen, um die du seit einem Monat herumschleichst, um 30% reduziert…«

**Sommer 2000**

»Na endlich bist du da B, du kommst zu spät.«

»Ich weiß, ich weiß, entschuldige«, keuchte Buffy schnaufend und machte sich eilig für die Arbeit zurecht.

»Nur die Ruhe, Robin hat nichts gemerkt«, sagte Faith beruhigend. »Ich habe dich vertreten. Ist was passiert?«

»Nein, nein, ich war nur…«

»OK, OK, ich muss keine Details wissen.« Faith zwinkerte ihr zu und schaute vielsagend Angel an, der Buffy zur Arbeit gefahren hatte und sich nun mit Spike unterhielt. »Weißt du, dass die Irre weg ist?«

»Was denn?«

»Drusilla ist abgehauen.«

»Echt, wirklich?« Buffy machte keinen Hehl aus ihrer Überraschung. »Was ist denn passiert?«

»Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer. Ich habe nur gehört, wie Spike zu Robin sagte, sie müsse plötzlich weg und niemand weiß, wann und ob sie überhaupt zurückkommt, und ob er in dieser Situation will, dass sie hier bleiben und ohne sie weiter spielen«, erklärte Faith.

»Und was hat er geantwortet?« Buffy verspürte eine seltsame Unruhe.

»Na klar, er will. Schließlich war Dru nur ein schmückendes Accessoire für die Band.«

»So hat es Robin gesagt?«

»Nein, wo denkst du denn hin. Selbstverständlich war er nicht so deutlich. Du weißt, er ist eher ein Diplomat. Jedenfalls ging es darum, dass es der Band keinen Abbruch tut ohne ihre Verrenkungen auf der Bühne.« Faith war anscheinend derselben Meinung.

»Nun, ich weiß nicht.« Buffy wirkte nicht überzeugt. »Sie hatte doch eine wunderschöne Stimme. Und eine tolle Ausstrahlung.«

»Und nicht alle Tassen im Schrank«, ergänzte Faith.

»Das auch«, lachte Buffy. »Vielleicht schaffst du es jetzt, ihn aufzureißen?«

»Hm, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ich hätte keine Chancen bei ihm.«

»Wieso das?«

»Ich bin wohl nicht sein Typ.«

»Faith, du bist der Typ eines jeden Kerls!«

»Und du bist entweder blind oder furchtbar naiv, B«, stellte Faith seufzend fest und ging weg, wobei sie Buffy im Zustand kompletter Verwirrung hinterließ.

**Juli 2006, Mittwoch**

»Ist schon beeidruckend, nicht?« Riley deutete auf die Bühne.

»Stimmt«, bestätigte Buffy.

Die Vorbereitungen zum Festival waren im vollen Gange. Die Bühne war bereits fertig, aber überall wimmelte es noch von den Arbeitern.

»Ich grüße Sie. Wesley Wyndam-Price.« Ein Kerl mit britischem Akzent kam mit ausgestreckter Hand auf sie zu. »Ich bin der Pressesprecher des Festivals. Und das ist meine Assistentin, Winnifred Burkle.«

Eine recht kleine, Brünette mit großen Augen lächelte sie schüchtern an und machte einen Knicks wie ein kleines Mädchen.

»Sehr erfreut.« Buffy fand sie auf Anhieb sympathisch.

»Ich habe Besucherausweise und Pressematerial für Sie und einige Doppeleinladungen für das Festival. Wir stehen ganz zu Ihrer Verfügung und beantworten gerne jede Frage.«

»Ich würde mir gerne die Bühnenkonstruktion näher ansehen«, bat Riley. »Und Stellen aussuchen, von denen aus man am besten fotografieren kann.«

»Selbstverständlich, wenn Sie mir folgen würden, zeige ich es Ihnen ganz genau. Sie können sich auch an den Technischen Leiter wenden, falls Sie irgendwelche Unklarheiten haben.«

Der Pressesprecher führte sie auf die Bühne. Riley schaute in jedes Eckchen rein, quälte die Techniker mit Fragen zur Beleuchtung, Lichteffekten und ähnlichen Einzelheiten; versuchte, auf das Gerüst zu klettern, das die gesamte Konstruktion stützte. Buffy beobachtete ihn fasziniert in einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Belustigung. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie die Gelegenheit ganz nah zu sehen, wie Riley arbeitete. Zum Schluss wurde es ihr jedoch langweilig.

»Wie viele Gäste erwarten die Veranstalter?«, fragte sie.

»Etwa 50 Tausend«, antwortete der Pressesprecher. »Wir haben für sie einen Campingplatz mit der ganzen nötigen Infrastruktur vorbereitet. Auf den Internetseiten geben wir auch Informationen über Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten in den umliegenden Hotels.«

»Und wo steigen die Künstler ab?«

»Wir haben für sie die gesamte Pension _Magic Box_ angemietet. Nur unser Headliner, _Dark Avenger_, wird sich im Hotel _Hyperion_ einquartieren.«

»Wirklich?«, wunderte sich Buffy. »Das ist doch kein gehobenes Hotel.«

»So war der Wunsch der Musiker«, erläuterte Wesley.

»Ach so.«

In demselben Hotel wohnte Spike damals, als er das erste Mal nach Sunnydale gekommen war. An diesem Ort hafteten jede Mange Erinnerungen.

»Wird es einen Behindertenbereich geben?« Buffy beschloß, das Thema zu wechseln.

»Natürlich. Wir haben sogar eine Gruppe von Freiwilligen extra, die es zur Aufgabe hat, den Behinderten jegliche Hilfe zu leisten. Wenn Sie sich wünschen, wird Miss Burkle Ihnen zeigen, welche Hilfseinrichtungen bereits vorbereitet worden sind. Und ich bleibe hier solange mit Mister Finn.« Er schaute unsicher zu Riley hoch, der einige Meter über dem Boden mit einer Hand an der Rüstung hing, wobei er in der zweiten die Kamera hielt.

»Ich schaue es mir gerne an.« Buffy lächelte die schüchterne Assistentin an.

»Bitte, kommen Sie mit.«

»Werden die Konzerte und Parties die ganze Nacht über gehen?«, fragte Buffy weiter.

»Eigentlich non stop«, antwortete das Mädchen. »Tagsüber gibt es Auftritte von Theatertruppen, jungen Bands und sonstige Veranstaltungen. Abends geht es weiter mit Konzerten, und danach mit Parties.«

»Das hört sich sehr interessant an.«

»Und wir hoffen, dem wird auch so.«

»Ich bin furchtbar aufgeregt«, gab Riley zu, als sie endlich im Restaurant ankamen. »Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich zuletzt an etwas gearbeitet habe, das mir einen solchen Spaß gemacht hätte. Dieses Festival scheint echt interessant zu werden.«

»Oh ja«, seufzte Buffy, obwohl sie seinen Enthusiasmus keineswegs teilte.

»Das wird sicherlich ein fantastisches Wochenende. Und dazu noch in solch netter Gesellschaft«, fügte er charmant hinzu. »Für wann hast du den Interviewtermin vereinbart?«

»Noch gar nicht. Ich sollte morgen den Agenten anrufen. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, würde ich dich gerne um etwas bitten.«

»Alles, was du möchtest«, versicherte ihr Riley.

»Ich wäre lieber alleine bei dem Interview. Wir können es doch mit den Konzertbildern hinterlegen, oder?«

»An sich schon. Darf ich fragen, warum?«

»Der Sänger von _Dark Avenger_ ist ein alter Bekannter von mir«, gab Buffy widerwillig zu. »Der Agent übrigens auch. Ich glaube, das Gespräch wird uns leichter fallen, wenn wir uns, sozusagen, in einem kleineren Kreis treffen.«

»Wow, ich wusste nicht, wen du alles kennst.« Riley war sichtbar beeindruckt.

»Wir haben uns kennengelernt, als sie noch unbekannt waren. Vor ein paar Jahren sind sie einige Zeit im _Bronze_ aufgetreten und ich habe dort damals gekellnert.«

»Mist, schade, dass ich zu dieser Zeit noch nicht hier war. Eine so fantastische Band fast Tag für Tag im lokalen Club…«

»Nun, damals haben sie ein wenig anders gespielt. Sie hatten eine ganz verrückte Sängerin…«

»Ich habe gehört, sie hätten einen Draht nach Sunnydale. Jemand in der Redaktion hat wohl gemeint, der Sänger wäre von hier.«

»Ach wo«, lachte Buffy. »Spike ist ein waschechter Engländer. Er hat hier nur einen Sommer verbracht.«

»Wenn du ihn kennst, dann weißt du sicher, woher sein Spitzname kommt?«

»Jemand hat mal in einer Kritik zu ihrem Auftritt geschrieben, er hätte lieber Schienennägel im Schädel als ihre Musik in den Ohren.«

»Ups, das ist eine zermürbende Kritik.«

»Sie waren damals noch Teenies und steckten in ihren Anfängen. Und die Zeitung, die das über sie geschrieben hat, war auch nur ein lokales Heftchen.«

»Naja, gerade in dieser Phase könnte das durchaus deprimierend wirken.«

»Sie waren jung und rebellisch, die Pressekritiken und sonstige Meinungen anderer Leute waren ihnen egal. Und Spike war von diesem Vergleich so angetan, dass er den Spitznamen angenommen hatte.«

»Tja, es sieht so aus, als ob er sich von den Sachen distanzieren würde, die er macht.«

»Ganz bestimmt nicht«, Buffy schüttelte den Kopf. »Spike nimmt alles sehr emotional auf. Er hat das wahrscheinlich aus Trotz gemacht, um sich selbst und der ganzen Welt zu beweisen, dass man sich in ihm getäuscht hat.«

»Habt ihr euch nahe gestanden?«, fragte Riley und schaute sie aufmerksam an.

»Wie kommst du denn darauf?«

»Ich frage nur. Du sprichst über ihn, als ob du ihn gut gekannt hättest.«

»Nein. Ich habe ihn nicht gut gekannt.«

**Sommer 2000**

Sie hörte Gelächter, noch bevor sie die Tür aufmachte. Es sah danach aus, dass Joyce einen Gast empfing. Hatte sie etwa einen neuen Freund gefunden? Buffy hoffte, der nächste Verehrer würde sich nicht als ein solch erbärmlicher Fall wie der letzte, Ted, entpuppen.

Beim Betreten des Wohnzimmers hätte sie beinahe losgeprustet. Es stellte sich heraus, der vermeintliche Verehrer war Spike. Das Absurde an dieser Idee übertönte sogar den augenblicklichen Ärger, dass sie ihn zum erneuten Mal in den eigenen vier Wänden sehen musste.

»Buffy.« Bei ihrem Anblick sprang er vom Sessel hoch und wirkte sichtbar verlegen.

Ein verlegener Spike – das war für sie ein vollkommen neues Erlebnis.

»Guten Tag, Liebling«, Joyce begrüßte ihre Tochter mit Augen voller Lachtränen und roten Wangen. »Spike hat dein Mobiltelefon mitgebracht, das du gestern bei Angel vergessen hast.«

»Und Angel konnte es selbst nicht tun, weil?…« fragte Buffy und spürte eine plötzliche, unangenehme Leere in der Magengrube.

»… er nach L.A. gefahren ist«, erklärte Spike.

»Ach so.«

»Er hatte es sehr eilig, also…«

»Ja, ich weiß«, unterbrach ihn Buffy. »Beim Abreisen hat er es immer eilig.«

»Ich habe Spike zum Mittagessen eingeladen«, warf Joyce ein.

»Falls du nichts dagegen hast«, betonte Spike.

Ein freundlicher Spike – eine weitere Überraschung an diesem Nachmittag.

»Auch wenn du was dagegen hättest, würden wir ihn sowieso nicht gehen lassen«, behauptete Dawn. »Aber wenn du gehen möchtest, werden wir dich nicht aufhalten.«

»Dawn, wie kannst du so mit deiner Schwester reden«, mahnte Joyce die jüngere Tochter ab.

»Das macht nichts, Mum, ich bin total immun gegen die Gemeinheiten dieser kleinen Hexe. Sie wird schon andere Töne auflegen, wenn sie sich mal in meinem Schrank umschauen will. Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass du bleibst«, sie wandte sich an Spike. »Obwohl meine Meinung hier nicht allzuviel zählt.«

»Setzen wir uns lieber an den Tisch«, schlug Joyce vor, noch bevor Spike eine Antwort geben konnte. »Wir haben nur noch auf dich gewartet, Liebling.«

Zum wiederholten Mal bewies Spike, dass er wirklich charmant sein konnte, wenn er nur wollte. Joyce und Dawn standen gänzlich unter seinem Bann.

»Kann ich mal vorbei kommen und sehen, wie ihr spielt?«, fragte Dawn.

»Wenn deine Mutter es erlaubt.«

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das _Bronze_ der richtige Platz für eine Dreizehnjährige ist…«

»Buffy könnte auf mich aufpassen.«

»Ausgeschlossen. Ich arbeite dort und habe sehr viel zu tun.«

»Das stimmt.« Spike gab ihr Rückendeckung. »Nun, Joyce, wieso kommst du nicht zusammen mit Dawn vorbei? Ich werde extra für dich _Michelle_ spielen.«

»Das kannst du echt?«, staunte Dawn.

»Na klar. Ich kann alles spielen. Und zwar auf jedem Instrument.«

»Du schummelst. Kannst du Klavier spielen?«

»Ich habe eine Musikschule besucht. Da konnte jeder Knirps Klavier spielen.«

»Und Geige?«

»Kann ich.«

»Und…«, Dawn überlegte eine Weile und versuchte, sich ein wirklich schwieriges Instrument einfallen zu lassen.

»Harfe?«, half ihr Buffy.

»Harfe auch. Aber eher selten, weil es so unmännlich ist.«

»Unmännlich?«, wunderte sich Joyce.

»Sicher. Hast du schon einen Kerl mit 'ner Harfe gesehen?«

»Ich hab's«, behauptete Buffy. »In _Gefährlichen Liebschaften_.«

»Und, wie hat er dir gefallen?«, fragte Spike.

»Sehr! Es war Keanu Reeves!«

»Du kannst es mir nicht weiß machen, dass er dir mit einer Gitarre nicht besser gefallen würde.«

»Naja, schon möglich«, willigte Buffy ein.

»Oder am Flügel«, sagte Joyce träumerisch.

»Im _Bronze_ gibt es einen Flügel.« Spike zwinkerte ihr zu.

»Dann kommen wir ganz sicher vorbei«, versprach Joyce, schelmisch lächelnd.

Buffy rollte mit den Augen.

»Sucht ihr euch bloß den Tag aus, an dem ich frei habe.«

»Entschuldigung für vorhin«, sagte Spike, als sie zusammen ins _Bronze_ gingen. »Ich wollte ja nicht bleiben, aber es ist kaum möglich, deiner Mutter nein zu sagen.«

»Ja, sie kann sehr bestimmend sein«, lachte Buffy.

»Sie ist sehr nett.«

»Sie mag dich. Nun wird sie dich zum Essen einladen, deine Lieblingsgerichte zubereiten…«

»Der Weg zu meinem Herzen führt nicht über den Magen.«

»Dann findet sie einen anderen. Und wenn sie dich schon in ihr Netz einfängt, wird sie dich zwingen, ihre selbst organisierten Vernissagen zu besuchen. Du hast nicht die leiseste Ahnung, worauf du dich einlässt.«

»Und du wirst meine Gesellschaft noch öfter als jetzt ertragen müssen«, ergänzte Spike.

»Ach«, Buffy zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich meide Vernissagen wie der Teufel das Weihwasser, und zu Hause bin ich eher ein Gast, also werde ich es schon irgendwie verkraften können. Besonders dann, wenn du für meine Mutter immer die Maske des braven Jungen aufsetzt.«

»Die Maske?«

»Etwa nicht? Du kannst es übrigens nennen, wie du willst. Es ist so, als ob du zwei Gesichter hättest – für verschiedene Anlässe.«

»Wenn du es schon so sehen willst, dann habe ich bedeutend mehr davon.«

»Bin mal gespannt, welches davon wahr ist.« Buffy schaute ihn schief an.

»Weiß ich selber nicht mehr«, gab er überraschend zu. »Das wahre Gesicht sollte man lieber nicht zu oft zeigen.«

»Warum?«

»So ist es sicherer.«

»Wovor hast du Angst? Dass jemand dich gern haben könnte?«

»Eher, dass mich ein Jemand nicht gern haben könnte. So, wie ich wirklich bin.«

»Aber mich hast du auf Anhieb zu deinem Feind erklärt?«

»Nein, so ist es nicht«, verneinte er kräftig.

»Sondern wie?«, bohrte Buffy tiefer.

»Bring mich nicht dazu, mehr zu sagen, als ich möchte.«

»Ich kann genauso bestimmend sein wie meine Mutter. Das liegt bei uns in der Familie.«

»Leider hast du viel weniger Charme«, erwiderte er ironisch. »Dir kann man irgendwie leichter widerstehen.«

»Oh, da ist er wieder. Garstig, arrogant und nervtötend: Spike, wie ich ihn kenne. Zum Glück, denn es war mir schon unheimlich zumute.«

»Ich verspreche, es kommt nie wieder vor. Ich werde nur im Beisein deiner Mutter nett sein.«

»Ich möchte nicht, dass es so wird«, sagte sie ernsthaft. »Ich hab' sie satt, diese Streitereien und Sticheleien.«

»Es ist nicht alles im Leben so, wie du es gerne hättest, Blondilein.«

»Spike, wieso bist du so? Wirst du mich jetzt fertig machen dafür, dass du dich kurz geöffnet hast? Hast du Angst, ich könnte es gegen dich verwenden?«

»Nein, ich bin nur… Es ist nur mein Abwehrmechanismus«, gab er endlich zu.

»Vor mir brauchst du dich nicht zu fürchten.«

»Aber gerade du machst mir die größte Angst.«

»Ich? Mache dir Angst? Wieso?« Sie schaute ihn überrumpelt an.

»In deinen Augen ist dieses Etwas… Wenn du mich ansiehst… Als ob du in mich hinein schauen könntest, wenn du nur wolltest. Aber andererseits, ich weiß, dass du es nicht wollen würdest, denn wozu auch? Und das macht mir irgendwie noch mehr Angst… Och, entschuldige. Ich gebe nur Quatsch von mir.«

»Ich… Ich verstehe gar nichts davon.«

»Ich auch nicht«, sagte Spike schulterzuckend.

**Juli 2006, Donnerstag**

»Ja?« Im Hörer meldete sich eine verschlafene Stimme.

»Och. Ich habe dich geweckt. Entschuldige.« Buffy wurde verlegen.

»Nein, es macht gar nichts. Wir sind gestern sehr spät gekommen.«

»Also seid ihr schon in Sunnydale?«, fragte sie wie eine Idiotin.

»Uhm.« Angel konnte das Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.

»Und? Hast du ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn treffen will?«

»Ich habe ihm gesagt, du möchtest ein Interview mit ihm.«

»Ist er einverstanden?«

»Klar doch.«

»Dann ist es gut. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er mit mir sprechen möchte. Wann?«

»Am Nachmittag proben wir, es zieht sich sicherlich bis zum Abend hin. Schau gegen acht vorbei.«

»Zur Probe oder ins Hotel?«

»Zur Probe. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert, und ich möchte nicht, dass du warten musst.«

»OK. Ich danke dir.«

»Buffy, ich möchte vorher mit dir reden. Noch bevor du ihn siehst. Können wir uns zum Lunch treffen?«

»Ja.«

»Ich hole dich gegen 13 Uhr in der Redaktion ab, geht es?«

»Ich warte dann.«

»Also bis später.«

Buffy legte mit gemischten Gefühlen auf. Einerseits war sie erleichtert darüber, dass Spike in das Interview mit ihr eingewilligt hatte, andererseits hatte sie ein fürchterliches Lampenfieber vor einem Wiedersehen mit ihm. Zudem war es mehr als seltsam – das erste Treffen nach so vielen Jahren musste gerade ein Interview werden. Zu alledem beunruhigte sie Angel noch zusätzlich mit seiner Bitte um ein Gespräch. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, worüber er mit ihr reden wollte. Es kamen ihr die unterschiedlichsten Ideen in den Sinn, doch jede schien noch verrückter zu sein als die andere…

»Hallo, Buffy.«

»Grüß dich, Will. Komm rein, lerne unsere neue Kollegin kennen.« Buffy bat ihre Freundin hinein.

»Willow Rosenberg, sehr erfreut.«

»Tara MacLay.«

»Tara ist das Idol meiner Mutter«, erklärte Buffy. »Sie hat früher in ihrer Lieblingswochenzeitschrift gearbeitet und „Geschichten aus dem Leben" geschrieben, die Mum unheimlich gerne liest.«

»Keine sehr anspruchsvolle Aufgabe.« Tara wirkte verschämt.

»Du wirst bald merken, dass diese nicht unbedingt anspruchsvoller ist«, versicherte ihr Buffy.

»Also weißt du, Buffy, du nimmst Tara den Wind aus den Segeln, noch bevor sie angefangen hat«, empörte sich Willow. »Hör nicht auf sie, sie ist schrecklich blasiert.«

»Ich bin mir sicher, es wird mir hier trotzdem gefallen«, lachte Tara.

»So ganz am Rande, ich bin hier, dich daran zu erinnern, dass wir heute zu Lillys Geburtstag wollen«, sagte Willow zu Buffy.

»Mensch, das hatte ich ganz vergessen!«

»Mir ist es auch gerade erst eingefallen«, gab Willow zu.

»Ich habe nicht mal eine Geschenkidee«, stotterte Buffy.

»Nun, ich wollte dir vorschlagen, hier etwas eher abzuhauen und eine schnelle Shoppingtour zu machen.«

»Mist, ich weiß nicht, ob Giles mich gehen lässt. Heute bin ich noch mit Angel zum Lunch verabredet, und abends habe ich ein Interview…«

»Sag ihm, dass du dich für das Interview vorbereiten musst«, riet ihr Willow.

»In einem Geschäft?«

»Nein, in der Bibliothek! Glaubst du, er prüft es nach?«

»Giles kauft mir es nie im Leben ab, dass ich in eine Bibliothek will.«

»Dann lass dir was anderes einfallen, streng deinen Kopf an.«

»Sag ihm, du musst zu einem Kosmetiktermin«, schlug Tara vor. »Unsere Chefredakteurin hat immer gemeint, ein umwerfendes Aussehen wäre der halbe Erfolg, wenn man ein Interview macht, insbesondere mit einem Mann.«

»Das ist eine Logik, mit der Giles sich nicht mal auseinanderzusetzen versucht«, stellte Willow fest. »Eine tolle Idee. Du solltest vielleicht noch sagen, du würdest dir eine Liposuktion oder eine andere Anwendung mit einem komplizierten Namen machen lassen, dann lässt er dich ohne Weiteres verschwinden.«

»So ist es. Und wir sagen ihm, dass Tara mich zur Not vertreten kann.«

»Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe…«

»Aber sicher doch«, versicherte ihr Buffy. »Mach dir aber keine Sorgen, es wird sicherlich nichts reinkommen.«

»Worauf hast du Lust?«

»Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keinen Hunger.«

»Dann vielleicht etwas Süßes?«

»Nein, danke. Ich hätte gerne nur einen Kaffee.«

Buffy wartete ungeduldig, bis Angel mit seiner Bestellung fertig wurde. Sein Appetit war anscheinend unbeeinträchtigt.

»Worüber wolltest du sprechen?«, fragte sie schließlich.

»Über unseren gemeinsamen Freund.«

»Klären wir nur zuerst, ob du hier als sein Agent oder als sein Freund bist?«

»Lass es, Buffy. Ich bin euch beiden ein Freund.«

»Verzeih mir. Ich weiß selber nicht mehr, was ich davon halten soll.«

»Es gibt hier keine Unklarheiten«, versicherte er. »Ich wollte dich nur warnen, dass es für ihn nicht einfach wird.«

»Glaub mir, für mich auch nicht.«

»Darüber bin ich mir im Klaren. Du weißt aber, wie er ist. Ich möchte nicht, dass euer Gespräch nach fünf Minuten endet, nur weil er dir um jeden Preis zeigen möchte, wie sehr ihn das kalt lässt.«

»Jetzt sprichst du wie ein Agent. Doch ich bin auch ein Profi. Ich lasse mich nicht provozieren.«

»Buffy, solchen Quark kannst du deinen Vorgesetzten erzählen. Ich weiß ja bestens, dass du nicht zu einem Interview mit einem berühmten Musiker gehst, sondern zu einem Treffen mit deinem Exfreund.«

»Gerade jetzt sehe ich auch meinen Exfreund wieder«, bemerkte Buffy.

»Tja, dann hättest du noch einige mehr davon einladen sollen, dann hätten wir einen Treff machen können.«

»Sehr witzig.« Sie schaute vorwurfsvoll an, konnte jedoch ihre Heiterkeit nicht verbergen. »Wie kommt es, dass wir uns normal unterhalten können, ohne uns zu fetzen?«

Angel zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Weil wir uns wie zivilisierte Menschen getrennt hatten. Nachdem wir uns alles erklärt und uns zueinander fair verhalten haben. Ohne Unausgesprochenes, ohne Unsicherheiten.«

»Meinst du, ich war unfair zu ihm?«

»Es liegt nicht an mir, das zu entscheiden.«

»Du weißt aber, warum ich es getan habe? Hat er es dir gesagt?«

»Ja. In einem Anflug von suffbedingter Ehrlichkeit, als ich ihn besucht habe, nachdem du abgehauen warst.«

»Bist du auch der Meinung, dass dies der größte Fehler meines Lebens war?«

»Keine Ahnung. Es ist schwer, aus der Position des Beobachters darüber zu urteilen. Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie ich mich verhalten hätte, wenn es um mich gegangen. Ich denke, ich wäre nicht so kategorisch. Er hätte dir kein Ultimatum stellen dürfen. Aber er war schon immer so. Du übrigens auch. Beide stur wie zwei Esel.«

**Sommer 2000**

»Was ist bloß in der letzten Zeit mit dir los, Buffy?«

»Was meinst du?«

»Du bist neuerdings so… was weiß ich?« Angel überlegte einen Augenblick. »Du verhälst dich seltsam.«

»Ich bin einfach müde. Diese Arbeit macht mich fertig.«

»Ja, das verstehe ich, ich habe nur überlegt, ob… Ach, nicht so wichtig.«

»Doch, es ist sicher wichtig.« Buffy beschloss, nicht nachzugeben. »Sag es.«

»Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob nicht noch mehr dahinter steckt.«

»Und was wäre das?«

»Ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte, du sagst es mir.«

»Es gibt da nichts zu sagen. Ich meine, es ist nichts los, aber…«

»Aber was?« Er schaute sie aufmerksam an.

»Nun, weißt du, du bist in der letzten Zeit auch komisch drauf.«

»Das heißt, wie?«

»Nun…«, hob Buffy unsicher an. »Seitdem Spike da ist, kommt er fast immer mit uns überall mit. Wir haben kaum noch Zeit für uns, und wenn wir schon zusammen ausgehen, ist er auch mit von der Partie. Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, nur, weißt du, du solltest dich dann nicht wundern, wenn ich mich anders verhalte als wenn er nicht dabei wäre.«

»Tja, ich habe tatsächlich nicht daran gedacht. Du kannst ihn nicht leiden.«

»Nein. Ich meine, ja. Aber es geht ja nicht darum. Ich glaube einfach, dass drei manchmal einer zu viel sind.«

»Entschuldige, Liebling. Ich war schon wieder egoistisch. Ich verspreche, ich mache es wieder gut. Ich werde mir nun viel mehr Zeit für dich nehmen. Nur für dich.«

Buffy wusste nicht recht, warum, aber dieses Versprechen machte ihr keine Freude. Zumindest keine so große, wie es sollte.

**Juli 2006, Donnerstag**

»Ich habe keine Ahnung, was wir ihr kaufen sollten.« Buffy schaute sich ratlos im Laden um.

»Es ist ein dreijähriges Mädchen, wir sollten keine größeren Probleme mit der Geschenkeauswahl bekommen«, tröstete Willow ihre Freundin.

»Das glaubst wohl nur du. Sie hat bereits alles!«

»Stimmt, Xander verwöhnt sie ein wenig.«

»Und falls Anya unsere Geschenke nicht wertvoll und fördernd genug findet, dann verfrachtet sie sie in den Keller. Und zwar sofort, nachdem wir gegangen sind.«

»Dann bin ich für ein Buch«, stellte Willow fest. »Ein Buch ist das ideale Geschenk für jeden Anlass. Und ein sehr förderndes.«

Die Mädchen stöberten eine Weile schweigend in den Regalen.

»Wie war das Treffen mit Angel?«, fragte dann plötzlich Willow mit gespielter Lässigkeit, ohne den Blick von einem Buch zu heben.

»Ziemlich nett.« Buffy zuckte mit den Achseln. »Wir hatten eine ehrliche Unterhaltung. Ohne größere Emotionen.«

»Wirklich?«

»Wirklich. Angel und ich sind schon längst Geschichte.«

»Was man von dir und Spike nicht behaupten kann.«

»Über Spike will ich nicht reden«, sagte Buffy mit Entschlossenheit.

»Aber, Buffy, du siehst ihn in einigen Stunden, hast du echt keine Lust, darüber zu sprechen?« In Willows Stimme lag eine unverhohlene Sorge.

»Schau mal, dieses da ist toll, das würde ihr gefallen.« Buffy zeigte der Freundin ein Buch und gab ihr klar zu verstehen, dass sie das Thema für beendet hielt.

Willow gab auf und machte sich wieder an die Geschenksuche.

Eine knappe Stunde später fanden sich Buffy und Willow vor dem Haus ihrer Freunde mit den Geschenken für ihre Tochter wieder. Sie drückten und küssten das Geburtstagskind, das zwar glücklich über den Besuch seiner Tanten war, es aber trotzdem kaum abwarten konnte, sich endlich den Geschenken zuwenden zu dürfen.

»Keine weiteren Gäste?«, wunderte sich Willow, nachdem Lilly in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war.

»Den Kinderball machen wir am Sonnabend«, erklärte Xander. »Da wir jedoch mit euch Mitleid hatten, haben wir euch für heute eingeladen.«

»Wir dachten uns, dass ihr euch in einer Gruppe von Dreijährigen nicht unbedingt wohl fühlen würdet«, ergänzte Anya. »Darüber hinaus ist es eine gute Gelegenheit, uns endlich ruhig zu unterhalten, da es schon seit langer Zeit keinen Anlass mehr dafür gegeben hat.«

»Stimmt«, gab Willow zu. »Wir sind alle furchtbar in den Beruf eingespannt. Buffy ist nicht mal für heute fertig damit.« Sie schaute die Freundin viel sagend an, in der Hoffnung, sie würde sich nun diesmal öffnen.

Buffy schien es nicht gemerkt zu haben.

»Ja, in gut anderthalb Stunden muss ich verschwinden. Es tut mir Leid, es ist höhere Gewalt.«

»Dann serviere ich die Torte am besten gleich«, beschloss Anya.

»Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder verhält sich Buffy tatsächlich etwas komisch?«, fragte Xander, als die Tür hinter Buffy ins Schloss gefallen war.

»Das ist keine Einbildung«, antwortete Willow. »Sie hat gutes Recht, etwas durch den Wind zu sein. Sie ist gerade zu einem Interview aufgebrochen. Ihr dürft mal raten, mit wem.«

»Mit jemandem Berühmten?« Anya kam rasch darauf.

»In der Tat. Ich gebe euch einen Tipp. Ihr habt sicherlich über das Festival am Wochenende gehört?«

»Irgendwas haben wir mitbekommen«, sagte Xander.

»Und wisst ihr, wer der Start des Festivals sein sollte?«

»Tja, das ist uns wohl entgangen.« Er schaute Anya fragend an, sie zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern.

»Dann haltet euch gut fest«, setzte Willow fort. »_Dark Avenger_.«

»Willst du damit sagen, dass Spike nach Sunnydale kommt?«, vergewisserte sich Xander.

»Er ist bereits da. Zusammen mit Angel.«

»Na schön«, Xander schüttelte den Kopf. »Kein Wunder, dass Buffy durchdreht.«

»Und natürlich möchte sie nicht darüber reden«, seufzte Willow.

»Könntet ihr mir eine kleine Einführung geben?«, ermahnte sie Anya. »Ich bin anscheinend nicht im Bilde. Ich verstehe, ihr redet von der entlegenen Vergangenheit, in der Xander noch nicht das Glück hatte, mich zu kennen.«

»Spike ist Buffys Ex«, klärte Xander sie auf. »Angel übrigens auch.«

»Oh, es wird immer interessanter«, erfreute sich Anya. »Irgendwelche Details?«

»Große Liebe, großer Wahnsinn, plötzliche Trennung und riesige Trauer.«

»Und der Preis für den meisterhaften Umgang mit Verallgemeinerungen geht an… Xander Harris. Verstehst du nicht, was Details sind?«, regte sich Anya auf.

»Zuerst konnten sie sich nicht leiden, dann aber haben sie sich zum allgemeinen Staunen ineinander verliebt.« Willow eilte Xander zur Hilfe. »Buffy hatte alles für ihn aufgegeben: ihren Freund, das Studium, die Familie und Freunde, und ist mit ihm nach New York gegangen, wo er eine Platte aufnehmen sollte. Nach ein paar Monaten ist sie überraschend zurückgekommen – alleine. Sie hat niemandem gesagt, was passiert war, konnte sich aber einige Monate lang nicht aufrappeln. Natürlich hat sie sich typischerweise verschlossen. Ich glaube, bis heute weiß wohl niemand von den ihr nahe stehenden Leuten, was damals zwischen den Beiden vorgekommen ist. Soviel ich weiß, hatten sie seitdem keinen Kontakt mehr zueinander. Inzwischen hat er Karriere gemacht und ist nun berühmt. Und Angel, den Buffy für Spike verlassen hat, ist sein Agent geworden.«

**Sommer 2000**

An diesem Abend musste einfach etwas Schlimmes passieren. Eine Katastrophe hing in der Luft.

In die Stadt kam eine Bikergang: muskelprotzende Kerle in Lederklammotten, die jede Menge Lärm verursachten. Niemand wusste, warum, aber unter allen Kneipen der Stadt suchten sie sich ausgerechnet das _Bronze_ aus.

Anfangs machten sie keine Schwierigkeiten. Den Bandauftritt belohnten sie mit großem Applaus und gaben gutes Trinkgeld. Doch als sie bereits einen über den Durst gehoben hatten, wurde es unangenehm.

Buffy brachte Getränke an den Tisch neben der Bühne. Als sie sich bückte, um sie vom Tablett abzustellen, klatschte ihr einer von den Typen auf den Hintern. Sie drehte sich um, in der Absicht, ihm ein paar böse Worte zu sagen, doch er zerrte an ihr, nahm sie gewaltsam auf seinen Schoß und begann, sie aufdringlich zu betatschen. Noch bevor der kneipeneigene Schutz reagieren konnte, sprang Spike von der Bühne und zerquetschte dem Ledertypen die Nase. Es war nicht besonders klug, denn der Kerl war viel größer als er und hielt obendrein eine Flasche in der Hand, von der er auch sogleich Gebrauch machte. Zum Glück ging in diesem Moment der Schutz dazwischen.

»Mein Gott, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?« Buffy zog Spike zur Seite und wischte ihm das blutüberströmte Gesicht mit ihrer Bluse ab.

Einen Augenblick später liefen Faith und Robin heran.

»Hol etwas Eis und ein Tuch, um ihm das Blut abzuwischen«, befahl Robin Faith. »Geht es?« Er schaute Spike unsicher an.

Spike nickte. Robin drückte Buffy Autoschlüssel in die Hand.

»Bring ihn zur Notaufnahme. Schnell.«

»Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht alleine hier?«, fragte der Arzt, während er Spikes Kopf zu Ende verband.

»Nein, eine Bekannte hat mich hierher gefahren.« Spike zeigte auf Buffy.

»Bitte, sorgen Sie dafür, dass Ihr Freund gleich ins Bett geht.« Der Arzt wandte sich an sie. »Er ist geschwächt und muss sich ausruhen.«

»Ich bin in Ordnung«, erwiderte Spike.

»Sie werden erst in Ordnung sein«, korrigierte ihn der Arzt. »Und zwar nur dann, wenn Sie sich an meine Verordnung halten.«

»Ich werde mich darum kümmern«, versprach Buffy.

Er schaute sie schief an, protestierte aber nicht weiter.

»Das war sehr dumm«, sagte sie, als sie in den Wagen einstiegen. »Sie hätten dir etwas antun können.«

»Ich kann nichts dafür.« Er zuckte mit den Schultern. »Das war ein Reflex.«

»Ein sehr ritterlicher Reflex.«

»Ich bin ein Europäer. Wir achten auf Traditionen. Schließlich komme ich aus dem Land von König Artus.«

Buffy lachte auf.

»Wahrscheinlich habe ich gerade dein nächstes Ich kennengelernt: der verbitterte Ritter.«

»Und wie gefällt dir das?«, fragte er ernst.

Sie hielt den Wagen vor dem Hotel an.

»Sehr«, sagte sie leise und sah ihm in die Augen.

Einen Moment lang schauten sie sich gegenseitig an, verlegen, und doch dessen bewusst, dass zwischen ihnen gerade etwas passiert war. Dass sie sich mehr gesagt hatten, als sie wollten, mehr als sie durften, kaum dabei Worte benutzend…

»Ich gehe jetzt lieber hoch.«

»Ich komme mit. Ich habe versprochen, dafür zu sorgen, dass du dich gleich hinlegst.«

Spike seufzte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, wenn sie mit nach oben käme, doch wenn sie es von alleine vorschlug, dann wusste sie wohl, was sie tat.

»Wie du meinst«, murmelte er.

Schweigend begaben sie sich nach oben. Spike öffnete mit zitternden Händen die Tür.

»Ich muss mich umziehen.« Er warf einen Blick auf sein blutverschmiertes T-Shirt.

Buffy nickte und ging zum Fenster.

Aus dieser Perspektive sah Sunnydale wirklich hübsch aus, von buntem Neonlicht beleuchtet und mit Reihen von Straßenlaternen durchkreuzt. Weit dahinter konnte man sogar trotz Dunkelheit den Ozean erkennen.

Sie wendete den Blick nicht ab, obwohl sie hörte, wie Spike das Badezimmer verließ und auf sie zukam. Er hielt hinter ihr an, nicht zu nah, und doch verspürte sie ein Kribbeln im Rücken.

»Ein schöner Anblick«, sagte sie schließlich, als die Stille unerträglich wurde.

Er antwortete nicht. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und tauchte sein Gesicht in ihr Haar. Sie wusste, sie müsste ihm jetzt ausweichen und weggehen, aber sie war nicht in der Lage, sich zu bewegen. Er legte die Hände auf ihre Hüfte und zog sie noch näher an sich heran. Instinktiv lehnte sie den Kopf an seine Schulter.

»Du solltest ins Bett gehen«, flüsterte sie, als ihr plötzlich wieder einfiel, weswegen sie eigentlich hier war..

»Dann komm mit mir…«

**Juli 2006, Donnerstag**

_Etwas in ihren Augen lässt mich erschrecken,_

_Etwas in ihren Augen lässt mich ihr verfallen…_

Buffy stand hinter der Bühne und schaute nach vorne. Sie versank dermaßen in der Musik, dass sie Angel gar nicht bemerkt hatte, bis er etwas sagte.

»Er ist großartig, nicht wahr?«

»Ja«, willigte sie ein. »Wie immer.«

»Ich denke, er ist in seiner Spitzenform. Die neue Platte wird der Knaller sein.«

Spike sang den Song zu Ende und schaute in ihre Richtung. Als er sie bemerkte, biss er unwillkürlich die Kiefer in einer unfreundlichen Grimasse zusammen.

»Hast du ihn gewarnt, dass ich komme?«

»Sicher doch. Niemand mag solche Überraschungen.«

»Vielen Dank auch«, knurrte sie leicht erbost.

Angel schaffte es nicht, zu antworten, weil Spike gerade vor ihnen auftauchte.

»Hallo, Buffy.«

»Spike.«

Es wurde unangenehm still. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an, unsicher darüber, wie sie sich verhalten oder was sie sagen sollten.

»Nun gut, ich lassen euch alleine«, gab endlich Angel von sich. »Ich habe noch Einiges zu erledigen.«

»Als Agent könntest du durchaus…«, erinnerte ihn Buffy.

»Lass es gut sein.« Er winkte ab. »Wir kennen uns zu lange, um solche Spielereien zu treiben.«

»Gehen wir was trinken?«, sie wandte sich an Spike.

»Ich möchte lieber zurück ins Hotel«, sagte er mürrisch.

»Wie du willst.«

Diesmal bewohnte Spike ein Appartement. Es war viel bequemer und tiefer gelegen als das andere Zimmer mit dem Ozean hinter dem Fenster. Leider war hier der Ausblick weniger beeindruckend.

Er machte es sich auf einer Ledercouch bequem und steckte sich eine Zigarette an.

»Womit möchtest du beginnen, Schätzchen?«

Buffy lächelte. Das war der Spike, den sie in Erinnerung hatte – nonchalant, frech und zynisch. Aber sie wusste zu gut, was sich hinter dieser Maske verbarg. Nur sie alleine kannte sein wahres Gesicht, das er so selten frei gab.

»Es ist eine ziemlich absurde Situation, meinst du nicht?«

»Wie in einem Alptraum«, bejahte er und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.

Sie lachte bitter auf. Beide Männer waren erbarmungslos zu ihr. Nun, sie hatte es sich auch verdient.

**Sommer 2000**

»Unser William der Blutige sieht gar nicht so übel aus«, stellte Faith fest. »Ich dachte, er hat wesentlich mehr abgekriegt. Zum Glück ist seine hübsche Fratze fast unversehrt.«

Buffy wurde knallrot. Dies konnte Faiths Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgehen.

»Wow, B, was soll diese Röte im Gesicht? Hast du dir etwa deine gestrige Rolle als Krankenschwester zu sehr zu Herzen genommen?«

»Hör auf«, murmelte Buffy.

Faith sah sie mit geneigtem Kopf an.

»Ich verwette mein Hintern, dass da etwas im Busch ist. Ich würde gerne wissen, was«, meinte sie und kehrte zu ihrer Arbeit zurück.

Als Buffy zur Schicht kam, war Spike bereits beim Proben. Er lächelte sie von der Bühne aus an, unsicher über ihre Reaktion. Sie selber hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sich benehmen sollte nach alledem, war zwischen ihnen letzte Nacht vorgefallen war. Im Tageslicht, als sie alles aus einem gewissen Abstand betrachten konnte, wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie davon halten sollte und wieviel ihr das bedeutete. Ob sie nur der Trost für eine Nacht war, die er nicht alleine verbringen wollte, oder ob er tatsächlich etwas für sie empfand, wie er ihr vielmals versichert hatte, als sie sich liebten? Sie war sich nicht sicher, was davon ihr lieber wäre…

»Wir spielen heute ein neues Lied, das ich während des Aufenthalts in Sunnydale geschrieben habe. Sagt Bescheid, ob es euch gefällt.«

_Worüber ich auch singe, geht keinem auf das Licht_

_Spielt eh ja keine Rolle, denn singen kann ich nicht._

_Im Ende steckt der Anfang, tanzt den ewigen Reigen,_

_Tausend leere Gesichter, deutlich ist nur das eine._

_Etwas in ihren Augen lässt mich erschrecken,_

_Etwas in ihren Augen lässt mich ihr verfallen…_

Buffy stand da, versunken in das Lied, ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt. Sie starrte die Bühne wie gebannt an und konnte den Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Sie überlegte, was er ihr durch den Song sagen wollte.

_Etwas in ihren Augen lässt mich ihr verfallen, verfallen, verfallen…_

Und dann schaute er ihr direkt in die Augen und sie begriff es.

»Hallo, Buffy.« Angel nahm sie in den Arm. »Entschuldige die Verspätung. Wie geht's?«

Spike wandte sofort den Blick ab…

**Juli 2006, Donnerstag**

Spike wirkte gelangweilt. Es stimmte, ihre Fragen waren recht banal, doch sie war der Meinung, so wäre es sicherer. Sie fragte nach der neuen Platte, nach den Plänen für die Zukunft, nach der geplanten Tour durch Europa – und mied die ganze Zeit sorgfältig seinen Blick. Er seinerseits rauchte während dieser Stunde beinahe eine ganze Schachtel Zigaretten auf…

»Und was ist mit Dru? Was gibt es Neues bei ihr?«

»Ich möchte nicht über sie sprechen«, sagte er mürrisch.

Buffy schaltete das Diktiergerät aus.

»Ich habe keine Absicht, über sie zu schreiben. Ich frage aus Neugier.«

Spike seufzte.

»Sie ist in Obhut ihrer Familie in England. Sie ist nicht in bester Verfassung. Probleme hatte sie schon immer. Seit geraumer Zeit sind sie größer geworden.«

»Hast du sie besucht?«

»Ja, bei meinem letzten Aufenthalt in England. Aber ich denke, sie hat mich nicht mal erkannt.«

»So schlimm ist es?«, staunte Buffy.

»Sie hat schon immer in ihrer eigenen Welt gelebt. Und jetzt verlässt sie sie auch nicht mehr.«

»Es tut mir Leid.«

»Das muss es nicht. Sie sieht glücklich aus.«

»Und du? Bist du glücklich?«

»Das ist die dümmste Frage von allen, die du mir heute gestellt hast.«

Buffy stand auf und ging auf das Fenster zu.

»In dem alten Zimmer war der Ausblick schöner«, stellte sie fest.

»Dieses hier ist bequemer«, antwortete er schulterzuckend.

»Wieso wolltest du hier wohnen?«

»Mir gefällt es hier.«

»Ja«, seufzte sie, begreifend, dass sie nichts aus ihm herausholen würde. »Es ist wirklich ein nettes Hotel.«

Trotz später Stunde brannte in Spikes Zimmer das Licht. Angel lehnte die Tür an.

Spike saß auf der Couch und rauchte. Vor ihm stand ein überquellender Aschenbecher.

Angel kam herein, schenkte sich einen Drink ein und setzte sich Spike gegenüber.

»Weißt du, wieso ich einverstanden war, hierher zu kommen?«, fragte Spike.

»Ich weiß.«

»Aber ich nicht. Bis ich sie gesehen habe, hatte ich keine Ahnung… Du hättest es mir ausreden können, wenn du es geahnt hast.«

»Ich habe gedacht, du willst es so.« Angel zuckte mit den Achseln.

»Hättest du gewollt, dass dir jemand Salz in offene Wunden streut?«

»Ich weiß es nicht, Spike. Meine Wunden sind längst verheilt. Deine sollten es auch. Und wenn dem nicht so ist, dann ist es wohl höchste Zeit, nach einem Mittel dafür zu suchen.«

»Tja, wo soll ich bloß danach suchen?«

»Bei jemandem, der dich verletzt hat, das ist wohl klar.«

»Das ist nicht so einfach«, seufzte Spike.

»Das ist einfach, du machst es nur unnötig kompliziert.« Angel verlor die Geduld. »Rede offen mit ihr, stell die Sache klar da und dann hört endlich auf, euch gegenseitig fertig zu machen. Ihr beide habt Fehler gemacht, es ist seitdem viel Zeit vergangen, aber es ist immer noch nicht zu spät, um es wieder gut zu machen.«

»Ich glaube, es ist zu spät.«

»Weil du gerne den Leidenden spielst. Der Gedanke daran, endlich glücklich zu werden und mit der Frau, die du liebst, zusammen sein zu können, erschreckt dich noch mehr als das ewige Leiden, an das du dich anscheinend gut gewöhnt hast. Es erschreckt dich noch mehr als das Etwas in ihren Augen«, fügte er sarkastisch hinzu.

»Du erzählst totalen Mist.«

»Gar nicht. Ich beobachte dich seit Jahren, was glaubst du, ich kenne dich nicht? So fällt es dir leichter – von einem Tag auf den anderen zu leben, ohne Verpflichtungen, mit Frauen, die du nur benutzt, und all das entschuldigst du damit, du wärest unglücklich, weil du das nicht bekommst, was du gerne hättest. Wärest du aber mit Buffy zusammen, müsstest du die Verantwortung für diese Beziehung übernehmen und endlich wie ein erwachsener Kerl und nicht wie ein dummer Junge handeln.«

»Ich wollte ja die Verantwortung übernehmen!«, rief Spike und sprang mit einem Satz von der Couch. »Bereits vor vielen Jahren. Sie hat es anders entschieden!«

»Sie hat anders entschieden, weil sie wusste, wie du wirklich bist. Und obwohl ich niemals dachte, sie hätte richtig gehandelt, verstehe ich bestens ihre damaligen Befürchtungen. Ich verstehe, dass sie Angst hatte, dir zu vertrauen. Sie wusste, man kann sich auf dich nicht verlassen.«

»Sie lag falsch! Und ich hätte es ihr bewiesen, wenn sie mir nur eine Chance gegeben hätte.«

»Jetzt hast du die Chance, es ihr zu beweisen. Nutze sie gut.«

**Sommer 2000**

Buffy hatte einen freien Tag. Das erste Mal seit sehr langer Zeit.

Sie beschloss, seinen größten Teil durchzuschlafen. Es war eine ausgezeichnete Methode, sich zu erholen und erfolgreich vor Problemen zu flüchten, die sie nicht in Ruhe lassen wollten. Sich an das Kopfkissen schmiegen und an nichts zu denken – nur das brauchte sie in diesem Augenblick.

Selbstverständlich kam es ganz anders.

Mitten in der Nacht, also etwa gegen 9 Uhr früh, rannte Dawn in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte sich irgendeine Bluse ausleihen. Buffy murrte in Halbschlaf, was sie über solch triviale Gründe, sie um diese barbarische Zeit zu wecken, hielt. Dawn fühlte sich anscheinend von dem Kommentar beleidigt, denn sie rannte wieder raus, um sich darüber bei ihrer Mutter zu beschweren. Einen Augenblick später tauchte auch Joyce auf, um die ältere Tochter zu ermahnen. Das war für Buffy bereits zu viel des Guten.

»Um Gottes Willen, ich habe meinen ersten freien Tag seit Wochen, gestern bin ich im Morgengrauen nach Hause gekommen, könnt ihr mich nicht mal ausschlafen lassen? Ich mache mir bald ein Schloss an die Tür, damit die kleine Plage aufhört, hier reinzuspazieren, wie es ihr beliebt. Sie wühlt in meinen Sachen, und dann beschwert sie sich noch bei Mum! Ich hab es satt!«

Dawn und Joyce bestaunten den Ausbruch in vollkommener Stille. Selbst Dawn fiel keine Erwiderung mehr ein, Joyce dagegen erkannte sofort, dass dies nur der letzte Tropfen gewesen war und dass Buffy wegen einer viel ernsthafteren Sache besorgt war. Sie beschloss, mit ihr zu reden, nachdem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Jetzt sollte sie vor allem ausschlafen.

Auch wenn die Familie sie bereits im Frieden gelassen hatte, war ihr trotzdem keine Ruhe gegönnt.

Kurz danach klingelte das Telefon.

»Hallo, B.«

»Faith, ich habe heute frei.«

»O, wirklich, ich habe es ganz vergessen«, meinte Faith. »Schade, ich wollte dich bitten, mich heute kurz zu vertreten, weil ich später komme.«

»Keine Chance, ich stehe heute nicht vom Bett auf«, behauptete Buffy mit Entschlossenheit.

»Hast du da etwa eine nette Gesellschaft drin?«, kicherte Faith. »Na gut, schade, wir sehen uns morgen.«

»Tschüss.«

Als das Klingeln des Telefons sie erneut Mal aus dem Schlaf riss, überlegte sie zum ersten Mal, wieso sie eigentlich nicht darauf gekommen war, es auszuschalten. Um so mehr, dass dies der Anruf war, vor dem sie sich am meisten fürchtete.

»Hi, Buffy, hier ist Angel.«

»Hallo. Was ist los?«

»Nichts. Ich weiß, dass du heute frei hast, und ich dachte, wir könnten etwas Zeit zusammen verbringen.«

Sie wusste, dass es eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit war, um mit ihm zu reden. Früher oder später musste sie es ja tun.

»Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich mich ein wenig ausruhen. Aber abends können wir uns gerne treffen. Zumal, weil wir reden sollten.«

»Ist was passiert?« Er wurde besorgt.

»Nein. Ja. Ich meine… wir reden am Abend, ja?«

»Willst du mich so viele Stunden in Ungewissheit belassen?«

»Es ist nichts Großes«, log Buffy. »Du brauchst dich nicht aufzuregen. Ich rufe dich an, wenn ich ausgeschlafen habe, okay?«

Doch einschlafen konnte sie nicht mehr. Sie drehte sich nur von einer Seite auf die andere, von Gewissensbissen, Unsicherheit und jeder Menge widersprüchlicher Gefühle geplagt.

Sie hatte nicht vor, Angel zu täuschen. Schon seit einiger Zeit war etwas zwischen ihnen anders geworden. Langsam, aber unvermeidlich lebten sie sich auseinander, und anscheinend hatte keiner der beiden die richtige Lust, die Beziehung um jeden Preis zu retten. Es war besser, sie jetzt zu beenden, bevor die Emotionen stärker als die Vernunft wurden.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm beichten sollte, was zwischen ihr und Spike vorgefallen war. Vor allem deshalb, weil sie immer noch nicht wusste, was sie davon halten soll. Sie hatte nicht den Mut, ihn direkt zu fragen, also hatte sie ihn den ganzen gestrigen Abend gemieden. Und dann tauchte auch noch Angel auf. Die Anwesenheit von beiden Männern nach alledem, was passiert war, hatte sie gänzlich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

Sie benötigte Zeit, um die strapazierten Nerven zu beruhigen und die eigenen Gefühle zu ordnen. Sie konnte immer noch nicht daran glauben, was passiert war. Noch vor ein paar Tagen konnte sie Spike nicht leiden. Vielleicht gerade deshalb, weil sie etwas für ihn empfand? Vielleicht hatten sie sich beide so verhalten, weil sie sich zueinander hingezogen fühlten, und gleichzeitig spürten, dass es etwas Falsches war, dass sie es nicht zulassen dürften? Eins konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen – es war etwas Außergewöhnliches.

Am späten Nachmittag verließ eine nicht ganz ausgeschlafene und kaum erholte Buffy endlich ihr Zimmer. Das Haus war in eine angenehme, träge Stille getaucht, es herrschte ein sanftes Zwielicht und man könnte beinahe denken, es wäre niemand da, gäbe es nicht den verlockenden Duft, der seine Quelle in der Küche hatte. Vom Instinkt, oder eher vom Magenknurren geleitet, begab sich Buffy geradewegs dorthin.

»Mhhmm… Bäckst du etwa?«

Joyce saß an der Anrichte und las ihre Lieblingszeitschrift. Sie lächelte beim Anblick ihrer Tochter.

»Bei Problemen gibt es kaum etwas Besseres als ein Schokoladenkuchen.«

»Mit Nüssen?«, fragte Buffy hoffnungsvoll.

»Und mit Mandeln.«

»Du bist die beste Mama in der ganzen Welt.«

Joyce schaffte es nicht, dieses nicht ganz selbstlose Kompliment zu kommentieren, da die Küchenuhr am Backoffen lospiepte. Sie holte den Kuchen heraus, schnitt ein großes Stück ab und stellte es ihrer Tochter hin.

»Warte ab, bis es ein wenig abkühlt«, warnte sie.

»Heiß schmeckt es am besten.«

»Heiß macht Bauchweh.«

»Ach wo«, murmelte Buffy, legte jedoch gehorsam die Kuchengabel beiseite, obwohl sie gerade im Begriff gewesen war, jene in das dampfende Stück Schokoladenwunder hineinzustechen. »Und wo bleibt die kleine Plage?«, fragte sie verwundert, dass Dawn sich noch nicht von dem leckeren Duft herbeilocken ließ.

»Sie ist zu Janice gegangen. Und nenne sie nicht so. Es ist deine Schwester«, tadelte Joyce.

»Eben deshalb nenne ich sie so. Wäre sie nicht meine Schwester, würde sie mir nicht dermaßen auf die Nerven gehen.«

»Ich habe das Gefühl, dass dir noch viel mehr auf die Nerven geht.«

»Ha! Das war also dein schlauer Plan! Mich mit Hilfe von Leckereien zum Reden bringen zu wollen. Und ich habe in meiner Naivität gedacht, das wäre die reine mütterliche Sorge!«, rief Buffy im Anklageton.

»Die mütterliche Sorge kann die unterschiedlichsten Formen annehmen.« Joyce lächelte warm und schnitt das nächste Stück Kuchen ab. »Ich sehe, dass dich etwas bedrückt. Und das macht mir Sorgen. Doch wenn du darüber nicht sprechen möchtest, werde ich dich dazu nicht zwingen. Sag mir nur eins: sollte ich bei Angels nächstem Besuch etwas Durchfallmittel in sein Essen streuen?«

Buffy prustete.

»Nein, Angel hat nichts getan. Dafür ich, wie es scheint…«, hob sie unsicher an. »Ich weiß jetzt nicht so recht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte…«

»Nun, auch wenn ich Angel nicht besonders mag, bin ich der Meinung, dass ihm wirklich viel an dir liegt und dass ihm ein ehrliches Gespräch zusteht.«

»Ich weiß, aber es könnte ihn verletzen.«

»Die Wahrheit tut oft weh. Doch niemand möchte belogen werden. Die schlimmste Wahrheit ist besser als eine schöne Lüge.«

»Warum ist es so schwierig, anständig zu sein?«, seufzte Buffy.

»Seit jeher war es leichter, unehrlich zu sein.«

»Langsam verstehe ich, warum so viele Menschen gerade diesen Lebensweg wählen.«

»Du wirst dich besser fühlen, wenn du die Last in deinem Herzen los bist. Falls du etwas vor Angel verbirgst, dann sprich mit ihm, sonst wird es dir keine Ruhe geben«, riet Joyce.

»Selbst, wenn…?«

»Selbst wenn.«

Angel gehörte nicht zu den Männern, die gerne Kummer haben. Er pflegte das Leben so zu nehmen, wie es war, ohne zu lange an Dingen zu rütteln, die er eh nicht ändern konnte. Und wenn es um Frauen ging… nun, es war mal so, mal so. Manche bedeuteten ihm mehr, andere weniger, doch keine davon hinterließ bei ihm mehr traurige als schöne Erinnerungen. Buffy dagegen… Buffy war natürlich eine Ausnahme, aber diese Trennung hätte ihn niemals dermaßen getroffen, wenn es sich hier nicht um Spike gehandelt hätte.

Also ging er ins _Bronze_. Zum allerletzten Mal. Danach beabsichtigte er wegzufahren, um weder sie, noch ihn länger sehen zu müssen. Nur noch dieses eine letzte Mal… Er musste es mit den eigenen Augen gesehen haben. Das war so absurd, so unglaubwürdig, so widersinnig… Er konnte dem einfach keinen Glauben schenken.

Er stellte sich in den Schatten unter der Treppe, an einem Platz, von dem aus er das Geschehen im ganzen Raum beobachten konnte, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Spike stand auf der Bühne. Sie spielten den neuen Song, den er offensichtlich unter dem Eindruck der des kürzlich Geschehenen geschrieben hatte. Jetzt war alles sonnenklar. Angel konnte nicht begreifen, wieso er nicht sofort darauf gekommen wäre, gleich nachdem er das Lied zum ersten Mal gehört hatte… Buffy hielt auf halbem Wege zwischen der Theke und einem Tisch an und lauschte der Musik mit einem verträumt-dümmlichen Lächeln im Gesicht und vergaß anscheinend das mit vier schweren, biervollen Henkelgläsern beladene Tablett in ihrer Hand,. Obwohl sich die Beiden in zwei gegenüberliegenden Ecken des Raumes befanden, war die Spannung zwischen ihnen deutlich spürbar.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagestanden und zugeschaut hatte, wie seine Ex-Freundin und sein Ex-Freund einander mit Dackelaugen ansahen. Sie waren ständig dabei, nach ihren Blicken zu suchen, gaben sich diskrete Zeichen, flüsterten sich etwas zu, wenn sie sich irgendwo auf halben Wege trafen. Es waren unscheinbare, kleine Gesten, die sie verrieten. Obwohl sie sich nun wohl vor niemandem mehr zu verstecken brauchten.

Angel seufzte und beschloss, diese Selbstpeinigung zu beenden. Er wollte nur noch sehen, ob…

Faith entdeckte ihn auf dem Weg zu einer Zigarettenpause. Den aufgeweckten Augen dieses Mädels konnte gar nichts entgehen. Sie lächelte ihn konspirativ an und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er war ihr dankbar, aber er verspürte keine Lust zu einem Gespräch. Weder mit ihr noch mit jemandem sonst. Er drehte sich um und verließ das _Bronze_.

**Juli 2006, Freitag**

»Buffy, Lilah möchte mit dir über das Interview reden«, sagte Giles, den Raum betretend.

»Gefällt es ihr nicht?«, erschrak Buffy.

»Ich weiß es nicht, sie hat nur gesagt, du solltest dich bei ihr melden.«

»Hast du es gelesen?«

»Das habe ich.«

»Und was hältst du davon?«, fragte sie nervös.

»Ich habe schon interessantere Sachen gelesen, doch es ist nicht übel.« Giles zuckte mit den Achseln. »Du hast eigentlich nach allen wesentlichen Punkten gefragt. Mag sein, dass da etwas Pepp fehlt, doch es lässt sich nicht mit jedem frei unterhalten, manche sind bei einem Interview zu angespannt… Nun gut, geh zur Chefin, du weißt, dass sie nicht gerne wartet.«

Buffy seufzte und ging brav in die Hölle des Löwen.

»O, Miss Summers, endlich sind Sie da. Ich habe einige Anmerkungen zu Ihrem Gespräch mit Mr. Dashwood.« Lilah kam sofort zur Sache.

»Ja, ich höre.«

»Im Allgemeinen ist das Interview nicht übel. Die Einführung, die Sie geschrieben haben, gefällt mir gut, doch insgesamt ist es irgendwie… zu unpersönlich.«

»Mister Dashwood hat es kategorisch abgelehnt, auf Fragen über sein Privatleben zu antworten«, entgegnete Buffy.

»Ja, aber manchmal gelingt es, etwas durchzuschmuggeln, verstehen Sie, was ich meine?«

»Ich befürchte, dass in einem solchen Fall das Interview keine Autorisierung erhalten würde. Der Agent der Band ist sehr empfindlich in dieser Hinsicht.«

»Tja, wenn Sie es behaupten.« Die Chefredakteurin schien nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein.

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass unsere Leser es trotzdem gerne aufnehmen«, verteidigte sich Buffy.

»Nun, Sie haben Recht, Fans sind an solchen Dingen interessiert… Und was ist mit den Fotos?«

»Ich bin der Ansicht, es wäre besser, das Interview mit den Konzertbildern zu hinterlegen."

»Aber, Miss Summers, das Interview sollte in der morgigen Ausgabe erscheinen, die Bilder müssen noch heute fertig sein! Wie wollen Sie dann Konzertbilder besorgen?«

»Ach, tatsächlich. Ich bin wohl etwas durcheinander gekommen.«

»Das sehe ich auch so«, stellte Lilah angesäuert fest. »Sie sollten jetzt schnell einen Fototermin ausmachen. Ich hoffe, Mister Finn ist gerade frei.«

»Selbstverständlich.«

Wenn Buffy sich am vorherigen Abend unbehaglich gefühlt hatte, dann wusste sie jetzt gar nicht mehr, wie sie das nennen sollte, was sie nun empfand. Sie war sich im Klaren darüber, dass das Interview im besten Fall in einer angespannten Atmosphäre verlaufen war, doch das Shooting… Zum Glück musste nicht sie die Kamera bedienen.

Spike willigte nur in das Fotografieren beim Proben ein, von gestellten Bildern wollte er nicht mal hören, er hatte keine Lust, wie „ein Affe im Zoo" – so seine Worte – zu posieren. Dies hatte sie nicht verwundert, er ließ sich nie gerne abbilden. Sie selbst besaß nur ein einziges gemeinsames Bild mit ihm, das entstanden war, als er in ausgenommen guter Laune gewesen war.

Riley machte sich jedoch gar nicht aus Spikes Unwillen. Er war schließlich ein Profi und tat seine Arbeit, nur darauf konzentriert, dass seine Bilder gut werden. Er sprang auf der Bühne hin und her und fotografierte Spike von jeder möglichen Seite ab, während dieser ihn stur zu ignorieren versuchte.

Buffy stand beiseite, zusammen mit Angel, und beobachtete mit schmollendem Gesicht das Geschehen auf der Bühne. Sie wusste, sie würde vor Scham im Boden versinken, sollte Riley anfangen, auf das Gerüst zu klettern. Angel dagegen amüsierte sich prächtig.

»Der Freund von dir ist sehr entschlossen.«

»Darauf beruht sein Job«, murrte Buffy. »Hast du das Interview durchgelesen?«

»Nein, ich wollte keine einzige Minute von der Vorstellung hier verlieren.«

»Angel, ich bitte dich, wir haben keine Zeit, es sollte noch heute gedruckt werden, ich kann doch nicht ewig warten.«

»Ich bin sicher, dass da nichts nachgebessert werden muss. Du kennst Spike und mich zu gut, um etwas zu schreiben, was wir nicht akzeptieren würden.«

»Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du es dir trotzdem durchliest«, drängelte Buffy.

Angel seufzte, setzte sich in einen Sessel und blätterte die Seiten durch, die Buffy ihm vorhin in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

»Stur wie immer.«

»Nicht stur, sondern beharrlich«, korrigierte sie.

»Stur wie ein Esel. Und der da ist übrigens auch nicht besser.« Er nickte in Richtung Bühne.

»Was hat das damit zu tun?«, staunte sie.

»Mit dem Interview ist alles okay, es kann gedruckt werden.«

Es ging auf sechzehn Uhr zu. Eine magische Stunde, zu der die Stimmung immer hektischer wurde. Immer, wenn die Frist für den Satz einer Ausgabe endete, verließ Lilah ihre Höhle und begann, durch die Redaktion zu wandeln. Sie manövrierte zwischen den über ihren Tastaturen gebückten Journalisten, schaute ihnen auf die Bildschirme und warf viel sagende Blicke auf die riesige Wanduhr, die so hing, damit jeder sie sehen und sich der unerbittlichen Tatsache über die davon rennende Zeit bewusst werden konnte.

Buffy feilte an der Festivalankündigung, stark verspätet durch die unerwartete Fotosession mitten am Tag. Jedes Mal, wenn Lilah in ihre Abteilung hineinschaute, spürte Buffy ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Nacken und konnte einen Augenblick lang keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Plötzlich wurde das fleißige Treiben, umgeben von einer perfekten Stille, durch ein schrilles Geräusch jäh unterbrochen.

Buffy schaute von ihrem Bildschirm auf und sah Giles verunsichert an.

»Was ist denn los?«, fragte sie.

»Ein Feueralarm.«

»Ein echter oder bloß eine Übung?«

»Ich hoffe, niemand wäre so dämlich, uns mit einer Übung in einem solch angespannten Moment zu überrumpeln«, murmelte Giles. »Wir sollten es lieber ernst nehmen.«

»Schnell, schnell, alle schnell zum Ausgang!« Lindsey platzte mit hochrotem Gesicht herein. »Das ist keine Übung, es brennt wirklich!«, schrie er auf, eher aufgeregt als beängstigt, und lief zu den anderen Abteilungen.

»Ich bin aber noch nicht fertig mit dem Text…«

»Glaub mir, Buffy, wenn das Gebäude abbrennt, dann wird es keinem mehr auffallen«, tröstete Giles sie, drückte ihr ihre Tasche in die Hand und schubste sie auf den Treppenaufgang zu.

Auf der Treppe war es bereits voll, doch niemand schien es eilig zu haben. Alle wirkten eher zufrieden über die unerwartete Arbeitspause und niemand glaubte ernsthaft daran, dass tatsächlich etwas passiert sein könnte, so sehr waren sie an die häufigen Testalarme gewöhnt. Folgsam gingen sie jedoch zu einem nahe gelegenen Parkplatz, plaudernd und tratschend.

Nur Lilah verriet Anzeichen einer besonderen Aufregung: stark beunruhigt über das Schicksal der morgigen Zeitungsausgabe rauchte sie eine Zigarette nach der anderen. Lindsey rannte unter den Sicherheitsleuten herum und versuchte etwas herauszufinden.

»Uff, endlich bin ich zu euch vorgedrungen«, keuchte Willow, während sie sich mit den Ellenbogen einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. »Da ist was los, oder?«

»Ach wo, sicher wieder nur eine Übung. Und zwar in einem sehr schlechten Augenblick«, antwortete Buffy mürrisch.

»Was erzählst du, bei den Übungen lassen sie immer die diensthabenden Journalisten im Gebäude. Aber diesmal haben sie alle evakuiert.«

»Ich will nur hoffen, dass unsere Arbeit aus einem wirklich triftigen Grund um diese Zeit unterbrochen wurde«, behauptete Giles.

Plötzlich entstand an dem Eingang zur Redaktion ein Durcheinander.

»Lasst mich rein! Ich muss da rein!«

»Aber, Miss Chase, das ist absolut unmöglich!« Der Sicherheitschef versuchte Cordelia davon abzubringen, das Gebäude zu betreten, ohne Gewalt anwenden zu müssen. Währenddessen blockierten zwei Sicherheitsleute die Tür.

»Das ist absolut notwendig! Weißt du, wer mein Vater ist? Du kannst dich von deinem Job verabschieden, wenn du mich nicht sofort da reinlässt!«

»Ich kann mich ganz sicher von meiner Arbeit verabschieden, wenn ich Sie reinlasse. Bitte haben Sie etwas Geduld.«

Alle Versammelten unterbrachen ihr Geplauder und beobachteten mit wachsendem Interesse die kleine Vorführung.

»Echt, ich komme mir wie in der High School vor«, seufzte Buffy.

»Ja, das ist wohl… eine Art Dèja vu«, bestätigte Willow.

»Die alten, guten Zeiten. Bin gespannt, was sie dort vergessen haben könnte?«, meinte Buffy neugierig.

»Vielleicht das Diktiergerät mit sehr wichtigen Aufnahmen?«, schlug Willow vor.

Buffy prustete.

»Eher ihr Telefon. Mit sehr wichtigen Kontaktdaten zum Friseur und zur Kosmetikerin. Und zur Visagistin.«

»Eine nagelneue Handtasche von Prada«, erklärte Jonathan, der plötzlich bei ihnen auftauchte.

»Hast du ein Glück, dass sie dich nicht vorgeschickt hat, um diese wertvolle Sache vor den Flammen zu retten«, lachte Willow.

»Sie war der Meinung, sie hätte eine bessere Überzeugungsgabe.«

»Da hat sie sich wohl verrechnet…«, stellte Buffy fest.

»Wisst ihr was? Falls sie es durch den Haupteingang nicht schafft, dann wird sie mich durch den hinteren hineinschicken wollen«, befürchtete Jonathan. »Ich werde besser aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwinden«, sagte er und flüchtete in Eile, noch bevor Willow ihn aufklären konnte, dass alle Eingänge vom Schutzdienst bewacht werden und somit kein Grund zur Panik bestünde.

Bald darauf hörten alle das Martinshorn und auf dem Parkplatz fuhr ein Feuerwehrauto vor, womit die letzten Ungläubigen von der Echtheit der Situation überzeugt wurden.

Lilah und Lindsey liefen auf die Feuerwehrleute zu und begannen, ihnen nervös etwas zu erläutern, diese jedoch beachteten die Beiden kaum und machten ihre Arbeit.

»Hat jemand Lust auf Nüsse?« Willow holte aus dem Rucksack ein Tütchen voll Leckereien.

»Hast du einen Snack mitgenommen?«, wunderte sich Buffy.

»Na klar. Keine Ahnung, was sie dort einspritzen werden, es wäre danach bestimmt ungenießbar.«

»Das ist sehr vernünftig«, gab Giles zu und nahm sich eine Handvoll Nüsse.

»Oje, und ich habe meine Riegel im Schubfach gelassen«, sorgte sich Buffy.

»Vielleicht passiert ihnen nichts, weil sie im Schubfach sind?« Tara versuchte, sie zu trösten.

»Angenommen, sie verbrennen nicht«, fügte Giles hinzu.

»Wow, das ist 'ne Story.« Riley kam auf sie zu mit seiner obligatorischen Kamera in der Hand.

»Willst du diese furchterregenden Momente für die Nachwelt verewigen?«, fragte Buffy scherzhaft.

»Ja, ich habe schon die volle Dokumentation. Leider kann man keinen Rauch sehen.«

»Was für ein Jammer«, murrte Giles sarkastisch.

»Gut, dass wenigstens die Feuerwehr aufgetaucht ist«, setzte Riley fort.

»Vielleicht ein Nüsschen?«, redete Willow dazwischen.

»Hört zu, lasst uns irgendwohin Kaffee trinken gehen«, schlug Buffy vor. »Niemand weiß, wie lange das alles noch dauert, warum sollen wir hier also sinnlos herumstehen?«

»Naja, ich weiß nicht, was, wenn sie uns zurückgehen lassen und wir sind nicht da?«, zweifelte Tara.

»Ach wo, sie werden es nicht mitkriegen, dass wir in dem ganzen Chaos verschwunden sind. Schau mal, die aus der Auslandsabteilung gehen auch weg. Giles, was glaubst du?«

»Man merkt auf Anhieb, wer es eilig hat, weiter zu arbeiten.« Giles rollte mit den Augen. »Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass dein Text noch nicht beendet wurde?«

»Wir haben immer noch keine Gewissheit, ob mein Rechner nicht verbrannt ist.«

»Sollte er verbrannt sein, dann wirst du es nochmal schreiben müssen, und zwar in einem Expresstempo.«

»Falls ich einen anderen Rechner bekomme.«

»Du hast doch zu Hause einen Dienstlaptop…«

»Wisst ihr was?« Willow unterbrach dieses Geplänkel. »Lasst uns in dieses Cafè an der Straßenecke gehen, von da aus werden wir sehen, was los ist.«

»Riley, kommst du mit?«, fragte Buffy.

Riley kämpfte einen Augenblick lang mit seinen Gedanken. Die Fotoreporter-Ader rang mit seiner Schwäche für Buffy, den Sieg trug jedoch das Pflichtbewusstsein davon.

»Geht ohne mich hin«, sagte er seufzend. »Ich bleibe und schaue, ob was passiert.«

»Ausgezeichnet!«, rief Buffy, ein wenig zu begeistert. »Wenn was ist, ruf mich an, okay?«

»Kulturabteilung, ja?«

»Empfang hier. Miss Summers, Ihre Schwester wartet auf Sie.«

»Bitte sagen Sie ihr, sie sollte reinkommen, ich bin noch nicht fertig.«

»Natürlich.«

»Vielen Dank.«

Buffy schielte auf die Uhr. Sie hatte sich mit Dawn für 17:30 verabredet, und es war erst… ups, 17:30! Die Zeit rannte ihr davon. Schuld daran waren der Alarm, und davor die Fotosession – sie konnte heute nichts rechtzeitig zu Ende bringen.

»Noch nicht fertig?«, stöhnte Dawn, den Raum betretend.

»Guten Tag, Dawnie, nett, dich zu sehen. Lerne meine neue Kollegin kennen.« Buffy warf der Schwester einen tadelnden Blick zu, beschämt über ihren Mangel an guten Manieren.

Dawn wurde ebenfalls verlegen. Sie hatte Tara in ihrer Ecke nicht bemerkt.

»Hallo, ich bin Dawn.«

»Tara Maclay, sehr erfreut.«

»Tara hat früher bei _Deine Augenblicke_ gearbeitet«, erläuterte Buffy.

»O, das ist Mums Lieblingszeitung! Bei den Liebesgeschichten ist sie jedesmal zu Tränen gerührt…«

»Schön zu hören, dass es doch jemand liest«, errötete Tara.

»Du machst wohl Witze? Ich habe keine Freundin, deren Mutter es nicht gekauft hätte. Selbst lese ich auch hin und wieder was davon. Im Badezimmer. Ich mag besonders gern die Horoskope.«

»Aber du glaubst ja nicht an sie?« Tara schaute sie kopfneigend an.

»Nein…«, stotterte Dawn, nicht sicher, ob es die richtige Antwort war.

»Dann ist es gut, denn, weißt du, sie sind etwas… willkürlich.«

»Willkürlich?«

»Naja, wem gerade was einfällt. Wenn derjenige, der die Horoskope gerade schreibt, keine Eingebung hat, wirft ihm die ganze Redaktion die Ideen vor.«

»Dann werden die Horoskope nicht von einem Astrologen erstellt?«, staunte Dawn.

Buffy lachte los.

»Dawnie, ich muss mich für dich schämen! Meine Schwester ist nicht so ein Einfaltspinsel, wie es den Anschein macht. Man mag es vielleicht schwer glauben, aber sie studiert Medizin.«

»Um so mehr hat sie das Recht nicht zu wissen, wie die Arbeit in der Regenbogenpresse aussieht.« Tara stellte sich hinter Dawn, womit sie sich ihre ewige Sympathie sicherte.

»Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, Fräulein Besserwisserin, dass wir uns für 17:30 verabredet haben. Und wenn du dich nicht beeilst, kommen wir wegen dir zu spät zum Festival«, zischte Dawn durch die Zähne.

»Meine Liebe, wir hatten hier heute einen Feueralarm, alle sind im Verzug.«

»Hat es gebrannt?« Dawn wurde neugierig, obwohl sie immer noch sauer auf ihre Schwester war.

»Kein Feuer, sondern nur Alarm«, korrigierte Buffy.

»Man hat das ganze Gebäude evakuiert, doch zum Glück hat es sich als ein Falschalarm entpuppt«, fügte Tara hinzu.

»Hat sich jemand einen bösen Witz erlaubt? Ich dachte, solche Dinge passieren nur an den Schulen.« Dawn schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

»Nein, es war kein Witz. Eher ein Systemfehler. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass einer der Fühler zu… feinfühlig war«, erklärte Buffy.

»Ich verstehe es nicht.«

»Unwichtig. Wir hatten eine ungeplante Zwangspause beim Arbeiten, daher diese Verspätung.«

»Wenigstens einmal hast du eine Entschuldigung.«

»Sehr lustig«, sagte Buffy säuerlich und schaltete endlich den Computer aus. »Komm, lass uns gehen, ich muss mich noch ein wenig frisch machen und umziehen, und ich würde mich nicht mehr als eine Stunde verspäten wollen. Tara, sehen wir uns nachher?«

»Klar.«

»Dann bis später.«

Im Aufzug trat Buffy ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

»Jetzt hast du's auf einmal eilig?« Dawn sah sie missbilligend an.

»Mir wurde gerade klar, was ich alles noch machen muss, bevor wir aufbrechen.«

»Was denn schon wieder?«

»Nun, ich muss duschen, mich schminken, meine Nägel in Ordnung bringen…«

»Mann, Buffy, du gehst zu einem Rockfestival und nicht zu einem Botschaftsempfang!«

»Heißt das, ich sollte wie ein Penner aussehen?«

»Wenn ich meine Meinung sagen darf, Buffy, du wirst nie wie ein Penner aussehen, egal, wie sehr du dich bemühen würdest.« Der Aufzug hatte im zweiten Stock angehalten und Riley stieg hinein.

»Riley.« Buffy errötete leicht bei diesem Kompliment. »Du hattest wohl noch keine Gelegenheit, meine Schwester kennenzulernen?«

»Riley Finn. Sehr erfreut.«

»Dawn Summers«, stellte sich Dawn vor und schaute misstrauisch den großen Kerl an, der gut die Hälfte des Aufzuges für sich beanspruchte.

»Wie ich sehe, liegt die auffallende Schönheit bei euch in der Familie.« Riley ließ nicht locker.

Nun standen beide Summers-Fräulein rot bis über beide Ohren da.

»Riley ist Fotograf. Ein echter Künstler.« Buffy revanchierte sich mit einem Kompliment.

»Nicht der Rede wert, Buffy«, winkte Riley ab.

Dawn sah neugierig mal auf ihre Schwester, mal auf Riley und ein Verdacht wuchs in ihr heran: etwas war hier im Busch. Das würde Vieles erklären. Riley machte einen netten Eindruck trotz seiner Größe, aber… er war wohl nicht Buffys Typ. Dafür wirkte er viel zu normal.

»Glaubt ihr nicht, dass dieser Fahrstuhl total langsam ist? Wahrscheinlich hat ihn die Feuerwehr bei der Kontrolle beschädigt…« Buffy wurde zunehmend panisch.

Endlich ging die Tür im Erdgeschoss auf.

»Wir müssen jetzt los, aber wir sehen uns beim Festival. Kann sein, dass ich etwas später komme, mach dir also keine Gedanken.« Buffy verließ schnell den Aufzug, Dawn im Schlepptau, ohne einen Blick hinter sich zu werfen.

»Wer war dieser Riese?«, fragte Dawn, als sie bereits im Wagen saßen.

»Riley, Fotograf, hab' dir doch schon gesagt.«

»Es scheint, er hat ein Auge auf dich geworfen.«

»Nein, wo denkst du bloß hin, er ist nur ein Gentleman. Eine aussterbende Gattung, deshalb dieser nachhaltige Eindruck.« Buffy zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Schade. Du solltest dir endlich einen Kerl zulegen, sonst bist du bald kaum noch zu ertragen.«

»Was soll das schon wieder heißen?«

»Es soll heißen, du wirst immer mehr zu einer ollen Hexe. Du bist immer noch solo, und die Uhr tickt weiter. Die Gleichberechtigung mag das Eine sein, und doch kann eine Frau nicht mit allem alleine fertig werden… Au, bloß nicht schlagkräftig werden!«

Riley hatte vom ersten Moment an ein Auge auf Buffy geworfen.. Man könnte sagen: es war ein Interesse auf den ersten Blick. Sie fiel ihm auf, gleich nachdem sie bei der Redaktion von _Sunnydale Tribune_ angefangen hatte. Er konnte sich sehr gut daran erinnern, wann er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Sie bezauberte ihn auf Anhieb, obwohl ihre Bekannschaft mit einem Ungeschick begann: sie stießen auf dem Gang zusammen und sie verschüttete ihren Kaffee auf ihn. Doch gerade so fangen in den Filmen die heißesten Liebesgeschichten an – jemand wird mit Kaffee bekleckert, bekommt ein schweres Buch auf den Kopf geworfen oder steuert sein Auto gegen ein anderes. Somit gab es gewisse Hoffnungen für die Zukunft. Nun arbeiteten sie aber schon über ein Jahr zusammen, ihre Bekanntschaft stand jedoch immer noch an einem toten Punkt.

Riley hatte sonst keine Probleme, Frauen aufzureißen. Er konnte sich nicht über einen Mangel an Beliebtheit beklagen, gehörte auch nicht zu der schüchternen Sorte. Doch Buffy… hatte etwas an sich, was ihn einschüchterte.

Sie war fröhlich, hatte einen bissigen Sinn für Humor, versprühte immer Energie und schien gleichzeitig ein finsteres Geheimnis zu verbergen. Sie war für ihn ein Rätsel. Er wollte alle ihre Geheimnisse aufdecken. Je besser er sie kennenlernte, desto mehr wuchs seine Überzeugung, dass dies ein Mädchen war, das er heiraten könnte. Nur waren die Chancen dafür immer noch eher bescheiden, weil sie nur einen Kollegen in ihm sah, er seinerseits konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, einen ersten, entschiedenden Schritt zu machen. Obwohl sie – wie er bemerkte – seit längerer Zeit mit niemandem auszugehen schien.

»Buffy, um Gottes Willen, wie lange kann man sich schminken?« Dawn verlor langsam die letzte Geduld.

»Jede Wette, dass du's länger gebraucht hast.«

»Aber nicht im letzten Moment.«

»Dawnie, als Frau solltest du eins wissen: das perfekte Aussehen ist wichtiger als die Pünktlichkeit«, belehrte Buffy sie, während sie sich die Wimpern tuschte.

»Eine solche Einstellung hätte mich schon längst um meinen Studienplatz gebracht.«

»Hm. Vielleicht deshalb hast du immer noch keinen Freund.«

»Du aber auch nicht, trotz aller Bemühungen«, bemerkte Dawn.

»Ganz sicher nicht aus Mangel an Kandidaten.«

»Klar, sie stehen Schlange vor dir, und du bist wählerisch wie Scarlett O'Hara. Da bin ich gespannt, warum dich ein Wiedersehen mit dem Ex so sehr aus der Bahn wirft. Denn ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass du dich nicht für Riley so schick machst.«

»An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht so unüberlegt wetten«, zischte Buffy durch die Zähne. »Außerdem würde ich mich bemühen, die Zunge im Zaum zu halten, sonst könnte es sich herausstellen, dass du den heutigen Abend überraschenderweise zu Hause und nicht beim Konzert verbringst.«

»Bitte schön, du brauchst mir keinen Gefallen zu tun«, schmollte Dawn, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und rannte auf die Tür zu.

»Dawn, warte mal!« Buffy realisierte, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. »Entschuldige. Ich benehme mich wie eine olle Hexe. Ich lasse es an dir raus, weil du gerade da bist. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist.«

»Ich schon. Dir würde es auch gut tun, wenn du es endlich mal zugibst.«

»Das ist…«

»… nicht so einfach. Ich weiß. Ich habe es schon eine Million mal gehört.«

»Weil es wahr ist. Lass uns gehen.«

Das Taxi wartete bereits auf sie. Nachdem sie eingestiegen waren, klingelte Buffys Telefon.

»Ja?«

»Buffy? Hier ist Faith.«

»Ist was passiert, Faith? Ich hoffe, dass ihr kommt.«

»Ja, wir kommen bloß etwas später. Unser Babysitter ist noch nicht soweit.«

»Na, dann ist es gut. Ich bin auch nicht rechtzeitig da. Ich freue mich so, dass wir uns endlich wiedersehen.«

»Ich auch. Hoffentlich finden wir uns in der Menge.«

»Im Pressebereich wird es wohl nicht ganz so voll sein. Zur Not kannst du anrufen.«

»OK. Dann bis später.«

»Tschüss«, sagte Buffy und legte auf. »Warum fahren wir so langsam, ein Stau, oder was?« Beunruhigt schaute sie aus dem Fenster.

»Sag bloß, du hast Faith eingeladen.« Dawn sah ihre Schwester düster an.

»Hab ich, und wieso?«

»Ich kann sie nicht leiden.«

»Och, komm schon. Faith ist in Ordnung.«

»Und noch weniger kann ich Robin leiden.«

»Dass er keine Drinks an Minderjährige verkauft, macht ihn noch lange nicht zu einem Monster.«

»Nicht deswegen!«, protestierte Dawn stürmisch.

»Schwamm drüber. Du wirst ihre Gesellschaft schon irgendwie ertragen. Hast gar keinen anderen Ausweg«, stellte Buffy fest.

»Dieser Abend fängt furchtbar an«, seufzte Dawn schmollend, sauer auf die Schwester und von böser Vorahnung gepackt.

Dank der Einladungen, die Buffy vom Presseprecher bekommen hatte, konnte sie eine ganze Menge Freunde zum Festival mitnehmen. Außer ihrer Schwester erschienen auch Xander und Anya, Faith und Robin und selbstverständlich Willow. Sie lud sogar Tara ein, denn es entging ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nicht, dass ihre Freundin ein Auge auf die neue Kollegin geworfen hatte – und die Intuition flüsterte ihr zu, Tara gehöre ebenfalls zu der Sorte Frauen, die nicht unbedingt auf Jungs stehen.

Auch Riley brachte Bekannte mit: zwei hochgewachsene Typen, die sich sehr bemühten, Willow und Tara zu beeindrucken, ohne zu registrieren, dass die Mädels die Augen nur füreinander hatten.

Buffy und Riley waren jedoch nicht zum Spaß beim Festival – sie mussten ihrer Arbeit nachgehen. Buffy führte gut ein Dutzend Interviews mit Künstlern, Festivalveranstaltern und Zuschauern durch. Zusammen mit Riley wanderten sie das ganze Gelände ab, schauten sich alles sehr genau an. Er fotografierte alles ab und sie machte fleißig Notizen.

»Uff, meine armen Füße«, seufzte Buffy und setzte sich auf eine Schranke. »Jede Wette, dass die auf der Bühne nicht mehr geackert haben als wir.«

»Miss Summers, Mister Finn, guten Abend.« Die sympathische Assistentin des Festivalpressesprechers tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf. »Vielleicht möchten Sie sich ein wenig im Festivalbüro ausruhen? Ich lade Sie zu einem Kaffee und einem kleinen Imbiss ein.«

»Der Himmel schickt sie«, erfreute sich Buffy. »Eine kleine Ruhepause ist das, was ich jetzt am nötigsten habe.«

Das Büro war ziemlich voll. Jede Menge Leute drängelten sich am Büffet, und noch mehr an der Getränkebar, wo man anscheinend nicht nur Kaffee servierte. Buffy spähte einen freien Sessel heraus und eilte schnellen Schrittes darauf zu.

»Soll ich dir was zum Trinken bringen?«, bot ihr Riley an.

»Das wäre wunderbar.«

»Kaffee oder etwas Erfrischendes?«

»Kaffee, auf jeden Fall. Wir haben noch Einiges zu tun.«

Riley entfernte sich und Buffy konnte diskret ihre Füße aus den Schuhen schieben, die ihre vermeintlichen bequemen Eigenschaften kräftig eingebüßt hatten.

»Amüsierst du dich gut?« Angel, ein Glas Sekt in der Hand, tauchte hinter ihrer Sessellehne auf, wodurch Buffy erschrocken in die Höhe fuhr.

»Gütiger Gott, willst du, dass ich eine Herzattacke bekomme? Hey!«, rief sie empört, als er es sich auf der Armlehne ihres Sessels bequem machte. »Das ist mein Sessel, weg hier.«

Angel dachte aber nicht daran. Er warf ihr einen seiner betörenden Blicke zu und flüsterte leidenschaftlich:

»Du siehst umwerfend aus.«

»Hm, wiewiel davon hast du schon getrunken?« Buffy schaute viel sagend auf sein Glas.

»Ausreichend, um von dem Mist hier abzuschalten. Und nicht genug, um mich wegen all diesen Idioten hier nicht mehr aufzuregen. Was hältst du von dem „größten kulturellen Ereignis dieser Saison"?«

»Der Aufwand macht schon Eindruck. Aber es zwingt mich nicht in die Knie.«

»Warte Spikes morgiges Konzert ab.«

»Ich kann es kaum erwarten. Übrigens, wo bleibt er denn die ganze Zeit?«, fragte sie beiläufig.

»Er ist lieber im Hotel geblieben. Solche Veranstaltungen kann er nicht leiden. Außerdem glaube ich, er wollte ein Wiedersehen mit dir vermeiden.«

»Klar doch. Dass ich nicht von alleine darauf gekommen bin.«

»Du lässt ihn doch erschrecken. Du hast dieses Etwas in deinen Augen. Hast du es schon vergessen?« Angel lachte auf eine sehr unangenehme Art.

Buffy senkte den Blick. Ein betrunkener Angel war so ehrlich, dass es wehtat.

Das Gespräch strebte eine beunruhigende Richtung an, zum Glück aber setzte dem Rileys Rückkehr ein Ende. Die Herren tauschten unwillige Blicke miteinander und ließen danach einem angespannten Schweigen den Einzug gewähren. Riley wartete deutlich darauf, dass Angel sich von Buffys Sessel erhob, Angel selbst wiederum amüsierte sich prächtig, indem er Rileys Nerven strapazierte.

»Hau ab, Angel«, seufzte Buffy schließlich, da sie keinerlei Lust auf jegliche vom Testosteronüberschuss diktierten Auftritte verspürte. »Ich möchte in Ruhe meinen Kaffee trinken, und wir haben noch jede Menge zu tun.«

Angel stand zögernd auf.

»Dann bis morgen, Liebling. Komm bloß nicht zu spät«, sagte er und entfernte sich wackligen Schrittes.

»Hat er dich belästigt?«, sorgte sich Riley, nicht ganz zu rechter Zeit.

»Ach wo«, lachte Buffy etwas gekünstelt. »Wir kennen uns schon so lange, dass wir einander hin und wieder necken. Darüber hinaus war er total besoffen.«

»Ja. Es war kaum zu übersehen«, murrte Riley.

»Danke für den Kaffee«, sagte Buffy, bezaubernd lächelnd, worauf sich Rileys Miene sofort aufhellte.

»Ich könnte dir noch etwas zum Essen bringen, doch ich würde dich lieber nicht mehr alleine lassen. Er könnte wieder kommen.«

Buffy beschloss, Riley nicht davon zu überzeugen, dass „er" harmlos war. Statt dessen zog sie sich die Schuhe an und erhob sich vom Sessel.

»Lass uns zusammen gehen.«

**Juli 2006, Freitag**

Aus dem Hotelzimmer heraus konnte Spike die Musik in der Ferne vernehmen. Nicht sonderlich laut, aber ausreichend genug, um feststellen zu können, dass irgendwelche Langweiler am Werk waren.

Den ganzen Abend lang konnte er keine Ruhe finden. Er wollte nicht zusammen mit Angel zum Festival gehen. Die Spielchen, die Backstage in der vorgeheuchelten Atmosphäre des gegenseitigen Hochschätzens getrieben wurden, brachten ihn immer zur Weißglut. Er konnte all die Menschen nicht ausstehen, die sich am fremden Erfolgt weideten und im geliehenen Glanz aufzutreten versuchten. Da konnte er nicht freundlich bleiben, selbst nicht denen gegenüber, die an seinem Erfolgt mitgewirkt hatten.

Er musste raus an die frische Luft.

Er wusste nicht, wie es geschah. Seine Beine trugen ihn wie von selbst zum Revello Drive. Er hielt vor dem wohlbekannten Haus. Die Fenster ihres Zimmers waren dunkel. Klar, sie war ja beim Festival. Obwohl, andererseits wohnte sie hier bestimmt nicht mehr. Schließlich war sie erwachsen. Sie hatte ihr eigenes Leben. Er hatte sie nicht danach gefragt. Es war ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Er hatte nach vielen Dingen nicht gefragt. Eigentlich nach gar nichts. Er hatte seine geliebte nonchalante Pose angenommen, hatte so getan, als ob alles, was sie betraf, ihn kalt ließe. Sie hatte es ihm sogar abgenommen.

In der Küche brannte Licht. Plötzlich verspürte er eine Riesenlust auf einen Becher heißen Kakao. Ohne viel zu denken, klingelte er an der Tür.

»Hallo, Joyce«, lächelte er schüchtern, unsicher darüber, wie er empfangen werden könnte. Eigentlich würde es ihn kaum wundern, wenn ihm Joyce einen Arschtritt verpasst hätte…

»Spike! Ich wusste, du wirst irgendwann auftauchen. Ich würde es dir nie verzeihen, wenn du die Stadt verlassen würdest, ohne mich besucht zu haben.«

»Ich wusste nicht, ob…«

»Sei nicht albern«, unterbrach ihn Joyce. »Komm rein.«

Kurz darauf fand er sich in einer gemütlichen Küche wieder, die vom Duft heißer Schokolade erfüllt war. Es war kaum möglich, die Erinnerungen an all die Abende zu unterdrücken, die er hier verbracht hatte. In dieser Küche, in diesem Haus, in diesem Zimmer oben. Wie viele Male schlichen er und Buffy im Morgengrauen auf den Zehenspitzen herum, um Dawn und Joyce nicht zu wecken, als sie vom _Bronze_ nach Hause kamen. Und nach dem Erwachen schlüpfte er durch das Fenster hinaus und klingelte an der Tür, als ob nichts wäre, und Joyce tat so, als ob sie glaubte, er hätte hier nicht übernachtet.

»Erde an Spike.« Joyce stellte ihm eine dampfende Tasse hin. »Bist du noch da?«

»Verzeihung, ich habe nachgedacht.«

»Das sehe ich. Erzähl mal.«

»Worüber?«

»Über dich. Du führst jetzt ein sehr aufregendes Leben. Eins von denen, über die man in der Zeitung liest.«

»Es sieht nicht ganz so aus.« Spike lachte auf. »Meistens ist es langweilig und anstrengend.«

»Wohl kaum. Du bereist die ganze Welt, gibst Konzerte, nimmst Platten auf, besuchst Parties und lernst neue Menschen kennen.«

»Es stimmt, ich reise viel, aber ich habe fast keine Gelegenheit, etwas zu besichtigen. Für gewöhnlich komme ich irgendwo an, mache ein Konzert und bin wieder weg. Die Plattenaufnahme ist eine harte und eintönige Arbeit, die darin besteht, alles unzählige Male zu wiederholen, bis der gewünschte Effekt erreicht wird. Parties kann ich nicht leiden, und die Menschen, die ich dort kennenlerne, sind entweder furchtbar langweilig oder total nervend.«

»Och, du Armer, dein Leben ist wahrlich ein Alptraum!«

»Das habe ich nicht behauptet. Doch es sieht ganz sicher anders aus als in den Zeitungen beschrieben.«

»À propos Zeitungen, ich habe gehört, du hast Buffy gesehen«, warf Joyce beiläufig ein und schaute ihn von der Seite an.

»Ja«, seufzte Spike. »Wir haben uns getroffen.«

»Du möchtest nicht über sie reden«, erriet Joyce.

»Lieber nicht«, gab er zu. »Ich möchte nur, dass du es weißt, ich habe nicht gewollt, dass es damals so gekommen ist. Ich weiß nicht, was sie dir darüber erzählt hat, was passiert ist…«

»Sie hat niemandem etwas gesagt.«

»Ach so. Jedenfalls… Ich meine…«

»Spike.« Joyce legte ihren Arm auf seine Schulter. »Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären. Ich werfe dir nichts vor.«

»Ich weiß. Ich möchte nur… Ich möchte, dass du weißt, wie Leid es mir tut, dass es so gelaufen ist.«

»Das ist mir klar. Viele Dinge in unserem Leben klappen nicht so, wie wir es gerne hätten. Doch wenn es eine Chance gibt, etwas wieder hinzukriegen, was schief gelaufen ist, dann sollte man es versuchen.«

»Glaubst du?« In seiner Stimme schwebte Hoffnung mit.

»Ich weiß es.«

**Sommer 2000**

Der Sommer neigte sich dem Ende zu und sowohl Buffy, als auch Spike spürten die Notwendigkeit, einen Entschluss bezüglich ihrer Beziehung zu fassen. Momentan aber lebten sie von einem Tag auf den anderen und konnten nie genug voneinander kriegen, als ob sie zwei verliebte Teenager wären.

Buffy war überrascht, wie harmlos die Reaktion ihrer Freunde auf ihre Beziehung zu Spike war. Niemand davon konnte ihn so richtig leiden, und er selbst bemühte sich auch kaum um die Gunst der Anderen, doch als Buffy und er ein Paar wurden, nahm man ihn ohne überflüssige Kommentare in den Freundeskreis auf. Andererseits gab es recht wenige Anlässe, seine Gegenwart ertragen zu müssen, denn obwohl Buffy und er jede freie Minute zwischen der Arbeit im _Bronze_, seinen Proben und anderen Angelegenheiten miteinader verbrachten, blieb ihnen sehr wenig Freizeit übrig.

Angel verschwand wortlos. Sie sagte ihm, was passiert war, worauf er aufstand, hinausging und sich nie mehr blicken ließ. Angeblich hatte er Sunnydale verlassen. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich, aber sie war auch erleichtert. Es tat ihr Leid, dass er weggefahren war, aber es war besser so für alle. Für sie drei.

An diesem Abend war Spike nicht im _Bronze_, als Buffys Schicht anfing. Es war ziemlich ungewöhnlich, normalerweise gingen die Proben wenigstens eine Stunde vor der Cluböffnung los. Sie rief ihn an, er ging jedoch nicht dran. Robin meinte, die ganze Band wäre zu einem Treffen weggefahren, wobei sie ankündigten, sich deshalb etwas verspäten zu können. Sie ging also an ihre Arbeit und schaute hin und wieder unruhig zur Tür. Es überkam sie eine böse Vorahnung. Endlich kam er. Oder besser gesagt, platzte er wie eine Bombe herein, dermaßen aufgeregt, dass man ihm von Weitem aus ein besonderes Ereignis ansehen konnte. Er lief sofort auf sie zu und zog sie am Arm in eine ruhige Ecke.

»Ich habe fantastische Neuigkeiten.«

»Das sehe ich.«

»Sie haben uns einen Vertrag angeboten.«

»Was? Wer hat angeboten? Was für einen Vertrag? Etwas klarer, bitte.«

»Eine Plattenfirma, wir sollen eine Platte aufnehmen. Zu wunderbaren Konditionen. Jemand von ihnen hat uns hier gesehen. Sie sind begeistert.«

»Das klingt toll. Wann sollt ihr anfangen? Und wo ist diese Plattenfirma?«

»In zwei Wochen. In New York.«

»In New York?« Buffys Miene wurde düster. »Das ist furchtbar weit weg.«

»Ja, aber…« Spike sah sie aufmerksam an und bemerkte, dass sie ihn nicht ganz verstanden hatte. »Du musst aber zusammen mit mir dorthin, das weißt du doch?«

»Spike, das ist doch am anderen Ende des Landes! Ich kann unmöglich hier alles liegen lassen, ich habe Familie hier, Freunde, und was wird aus meiner Uni?«

»Buffy, Liebste, das sind alles Kleinigkeiten. Außerdem ist es nur für ein paar Monate. Du kannst doch ein Semester Pause machen, oder zwei, danach kehrst du ja zurück. Ich will dich doch nicht an das andere Ende der Welt mitnehmen. Es gibt Telefone, das Internet, die Flugzeuge.«

»Das ist nicht so einfach…«

»Es ist eben einfach!«, unterbrach er sie. »Bitte, verkompliziere es nicht. Wir können uns doch jetzt nicht trennen.«

»Es sind nur ein paar Monate«, nannte sie sein eigenes Argument.

»Ohne dich halte ich nicht mal ein paar Tage aus.«

»Aber…«

»Buffy, ich schaffe es nicht ohne dich. Du musst mit dabei sein. Du bist meine Muse. Du bist meine ganze Welt. Ohne dich bin ich nichts.« Er schaute sie mit seinem traurigen Hundeblick an.

»Du kannst wahrlich überzeugen.« Buffy gab auf.

»Ich liebe dich!«, rief er und drückte sie so stark an sich, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb.

»Ich bin so stolz auf dich«, flüsterte sie.

**Juli 2006, Freitag**

»Gütiger Gott, bin ich fertig! Und dabei ist es der erste Tag gewesen!« Buffy fiel buchstäblich auf den Autositz.

»Rutsch mal«, schubste Dawn sie an. »Das ist keine Privatlimousine, wir müssen alle hineinpassen.«

»Ich kann nicht. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen.«

»Vielleicht sollen wir dich dann in den Kofferraum werfen?«, schlug Xander vor.

»Ihr habt kein Mitleid mit mir«, stöhnte Buffy.

»Du hättest zusammen mit Riley fahren sollen. Er hat den Eindruck gemacht, dich gerne nach Hause zu bringen. Sogar direkt ins Bett«, sagte Anya.

»Und noch lieber würde er sich mit dazu legen«, fügte Dawn etwas leiser hinzu.

»Nein, von Riley habe ich für heute genug.« Buffy presste sich mühevoll in die Sitzecke. »Das Wochenende hat gerade erst begonnen.«

Dawn setzte sich neben sie und quetschte sie gegen die Autotür, denn Willow und Tara sollten ebenfalls Platz auf der Rückbank des Wagens finden.

»Vielleicht setzt du dich auf meinen Schoß?«, bot Willow Tara an. »Das könnte etwas bequemer sein.«

»Bist du dir sicher, dass ich dir nicht zu schwer bin?«, zierte sich Tara.

Buffy und Dawn tauschten zufriedene Blicke aus. Es sah ganz danach aus, als ob ihr Plan aufgehen würde.

»Alle reingequetscht?« Xander machte den Motor an. »Dann nichts wie los, und betet, dass uns keine Straßenkontrolle aufliest. Wohin zuerst?«

»Ganz klar zu Buffy«, stellte Anya fest, nach hinten blickend. »Sie sieht aus, als ob sie jeden Moment einschlafen würde, und da sie schon Riley abserviert hat, gibt es niemanden mehr, der sie tragen könnte. Du könntest dir dabei noch einen Leistenbruch zuziehen, und was wäre dann?«, fragte sie, bevor Xander noch erwähnen konnte, dass sich doch ein Mann unter ihnen befand.

**Sommer 2000**

Die Nachricht von den Reiseplänen nach New York versetzte Joyce in Rage. Genau so, wie Buffy es befürchtet hatte. Sie nannte Argumente dagegen, denen Buffy prinzipiell zustimmte und die sie selbst bei der Diskussion mit Spike benutzt hatte. Somit fiel es ihr um so schwerer, dagegen anzukämpfen.

Sie entschloss sich, nicht zu erklären, sie müsste einfach dort mit ihm zusammen sein. Sie fand, es wäre besser, abzuwarten. Sie wusste, ihre Mutter würde früher oder später begreifen, dass dies eine von jenen Situationen war, in denen rationelle Begründungen, wie richtig sie auch sein mochten, kein Gehör finden würden.

„Was ist mit der Uni? Du runierst dir deine eigene Zukunft! Du hast doch gute Perspektiven vor dir, und du willst all das zunichte machen, was du dir …" – und so weiter. Buffy hörte sich alles geduldig an, packte dabei ihre Koffer und wiederholte ständig, sie würde nur für ein paar Monate verreisen.

Spike musste seinen ganzen Charme aufwenden, damit ihn Joyce nicht zu hassen anfing. Trotzdem schaute sie ihn erkennbar widerwillig an, als ob sie den Augenblick bereut hätte, in dem er zum ersten Mal die Türschwelle ihres Hauses betreten hatte.

Am letzten Tag vor ihrer Abreise aus Sunnydale überwand sie sich und lud ihn zum Abendessen ein…

Es herrschte dabei eine regelrechte Friedhofsstimmung. Joyce verhielt sich so, als ob ihre Tochter von einem Todeskommando weggebracht werden sollte und sie sie nie mehr erblicken würde. Spike traute sich nicht, den Mund aufzumachen und versuchte nicht einmal, seinen Standpunkt zu verteidigen. Auch Dawn saß still wie ein Mäuschen da – in den letzten Tagen hatte sie Einiges schuldlos einstecken müssen und sie wusste, es wäre besser, sich mit Mum nicht anzulegen, solange die sich nicht ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Buffy dagegen war von der gesamten Situation bereits so müde, dass sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als ein Ende von alledem und konnte die Abreise kaum noch abwarten.

»Also, wo werdet ihr wohnen?«, fragte Joyce endlich.

»Die Plattenfirma hat für uns eine Wohnung angemietet«, antwortete Spike. »Eine bequeme Bleibe in einem sicheren Viertel«, ergänzte er schnell.

»Hm.« Joyce schien nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein. »Abends ist kein New Yorker Viertel sonderlich sicher. Ich hoffe, ihr denkt immer daran.«

»Natürlich«, versicherte Spike, Buffy seufzte aber nur und verdrehte die Augen.

»Schneide keine Grimassen, junge Dame. Ich sorge mich hauptsächlich um deine Sicherheit.«

»Ja, das weiß ich«, sagte Buffy und versuchte dabei, keine unpassenden Gesichtsausdrücke zu präsentieren, leider mit mäßigem Erfolg.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du dir darüber im Klaren bist, dass es in New York viel kühler als in Kalifornien ist…«, setzte Joyce fort.

»Das habe ich schon irgendwann mal gehört.«

»Lass den Spott sein, Buffy. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du darauf vorbereitet bist, du hast nicht einmal passende Kleidung dafür.«

»Ich habe schon mal gehört, in New York gäbe es Läden.« Buffy verlor langsam die Geduld.

»Natürlich, für dich ist das ein einziger großer Witz, dich kümmert es ja nicht, dass ich mich hier sorgen werde«, rief Joyce auf und lief in die Küche.

Buffy, Spike und Dawn schauten sich ratlos an.

»Du solltest wohl mit ihr reden, Buffy«, meinte Spike.

»Vielleicht lassen wir sie besser zuerst etwas runterkommen?« Dawn schielte Richtung Küche, aus der verheißungsvolles lautes Topfdonnern drang.

»Oder könnten wir schon heute wegfahren, am besten sofort?« Buffy wollte am liebsten jegliche Konfrontation vermeiden.

»Du weißt doch ganz gut, du kannst es nicht so dabei belassen, sonst hättest du nicht aufhören können, daran zu denken. Am besten lade ich Dawn zum Eis ein und ihr klärt währenddessen alles in Ruhe.«

**Juli 2006, Sonnabend**

Es war fast Mittag, als Buffy endlich aus dem Bett kroch. Jeder Muskel tat ihr weh und sie fühlte sich wie nach einer Überdosis Aerobic. Anscheinend war sie nicht ans Laufen in dieser Größenordnung gewöhnt. Sie hing wohl zu sehr an dem Auto und langsam sollte sie es erwägen, intensive Spaziergänge zu tätigen. Nun hätte sie am liebsten eine Massage. Und vielleicht noch einen Saunabesuch. Doch sie konnte sich höchstens ein Bad erlauben, denn sie musste noch Notizen vom gestrigen Konzert ordnen und sich auf das heutige Geschehen vorbereiten. Und der Höhepunkt von heute sollte der Auftritt von _Dark Avenger_ werden. Was ein nächstes Wiedersehen mit Spike bedeutete. Und ein nächstes Gespräch mit ihm. Oder besser: ein Interview. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was besser war. Es kam ihr komisch vor, so mit ihm zu reden, wie mit einem fremden Menschen. Nur nach Dingen zu fragen, die ausschließlich seinen Beruf betrafen und die professionelle Distanz zu bewahren. Andererseits war es einfacher so. Denn worüber sollten sie nach all den Jahren sprechen?

Das entspannende Bad, das weit angenehmer wäre ohne all diese penetranten Gedanken, wurde jäh von der Türklingel unterbrochen. Buffy wollte es zunächst ignorieren, doch wer auch immer an der anderen Seite der Tür stand – er ließ sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln. Buffy seufzte und stieg widerwillig aus der Wanne. Sie streifte sich einen Bademantel über und ging zur Tür, wobei sie den Boden mit ihren nassen Füßen markierte.

»Mum?«

»Guten Tag, Liebling. Immer noch im Morgenmantel?«, wunderte sich Joyce und betrat die Wohnung ihrer Tochter. »Der ganze Fußboden ist nass. Hattest du einen Wasserschaden? Ich habe dir immer gesagt, diese Wohnung bedeutet nichts als Probleme. Das ist keine gute Gegend, das Haus ist seit wenigstens ein paar Jahrzehnten nicht mehr renoviert worden…«

»Nein, du hast mich bloß aus der Wanne rausgeklingelt«, unterbrach sie Buffy, ein wenig verärgert. Joyce ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, um es ihr nachzutragen, dass sie sich die Wohnung ohne ihre Beratung aussuchte. »Ist was passiert? Welchem Umstand verdanke ich deinen Besuch?«

»Muss wirklich etwas passieren, damit eine Mutter ihre Tochter besuchen darf?«

»In deinem Fall schon. Du kommst sonst lieber nicht hierher, soweit es sich vermeiden lässt.«

»Weil diese Wohnung kein schöner Ort ist. Darüber hinaus ist es hier immer so furchtbar unordentlich.«

»Du weißt, wie ich es hasse, sauber zu machen. Und eine Putzfrau kann ich mir nicht leisten.«

»Wenn du möchtest, könnte ich ab und zu…«

»Mum, wir haben schon darüber geredet. Bitte, kommen wir nicht mehr darauf zurück. Lass uns lieber in die Küche gehen, ich koche dir einen Tee und du erzählst mir, was dich in diese schmutzige Höhle geführt hat.«

Joyce schaute sich widerwillig in der Wohnung ihrer Tochter um und folgte ihr dann in die Küche, vorbei an den Wasserpfützen.

»Wenn du es nicht rasch wegwischst…«

»Mum!«

»Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bitte wenigstens um eine saubere Tasse.«

Buffy biss die Zähne zusammen und beschloss diese Anspielung zu überhören. Sie setzte Wasser auf, holte eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und rieb sie demonstrativ mit einem Tuch ab, bevor sie sie vor Joyce abstellte.

»Ich hatte gestern Besuch«, hob Joyce an.

»So?«

»Es war unser gemeinsamer Bekannter.«

»Soll ich raten oder sagst du es mir selber?«, fragte Buffy, irritiert von den vielen Mehrdeutigkeiten.

»Du würdest nicht darauf kommen. Spike hat mich besucht.«

»Och.« Buffys Gesichtsausdruck stellte Joyce zufrieden – der angestrebte Effekt wurde erreicht.

»Bist du nicht neugierig, worüber wir gesprochen haben?«

»Bist du nicht deswegen hier, um es mir zu erzählen?«

»Wieso bist du so verärgert? Bist du heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden?«

»Ich bin geschafft. Ich habe einen anstrengenden Abend hinter mir, ein weiterer steht mir bevor, ich habe nicht ausgeschlafen und ich habe jede Menge für den Nachmittag zu tun. Ich habe keine Lust auf Ratespielchen.«

»Dann komme ich lieber ein anderes Mal vorbei.« Joyce stand auf und griff nach ihrer Handtasche.

»Nein, Mum. Entschuldige bitte. Ich wollte nicht grob sein. Ich bin nur ein wenig…«

»… angespannt. Das ist kaum zu übersehen. Setz dich hin, ich werde den Tee kochen. Und ich mache dir ein ordentliches Frühstück. Ich habe das Gefühl, du hast heute noch nichts gegessen.«

Buffy setzte sich gehorsam hin und überließ die Küche ihrer Mutter. Joyce ging energisch ans Werk. Je länger Buffy sie beobachtete, desto mehr hielt sie ihre eigenen Bewegungen für ungeschickt und tollpatschig. Seit dem Aufenthalt in New York, nach einigen spektakulären kulinarischen Niederlagen hatte Buffy dem Kochen endgültig abgesagt. Ihrer Mutter reichten dagegen fünf Minuten, um die Küche mit einem appetitlichen Duft von Zimtpfannkuchen zu füllen.

»Er hat einen etwas niedergeschlagenen Eindruck gemacht.«

»Bitte?« Joyces Stimme riss Buffy aus den Gedanken.

»Liegt es an mir, dass die Menschen immer abschalten, während ich mit ihnen rede?«, lachte Joyce.

»Was meinst du?«

»Ach, es ist nichts. Neuerdings ziehe ich anscheinend nur nachdenkliche Gesprächspartner an. Vielleicht deshalb, dass sie viele schöne Erinnerungen haben. Erinnerungen, die ich indirekt erwecke.«

»Mum, schon wieder sprichst du in Rätseln, und mein Gehirn arbeitet immer noch mit halber Leistung.«

»Ich habe über Spike gesprochen. Er wirkte deprimiert.«

»Das ist seine Pose. Der ewige Rebell.« Buffy zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Nein, ich kenne seine Posen. Die kaufe ich ihm nicht ab«, protestierte Joyce. »Ich glaube einfach, er hat Sehnsucht nach dir.«

»Gut möglich, dass er Sehnsucht hat, aber ganz sicher nicht nach mir. Es ist eine alte Geschichte, Mum. Seitdem ist so viel Zeit vergangen, dass wir schon lange keine Sehnsucht mehr nacheinander haben.«

»Buffy, ich lebe lange genug, um solchen Quatsch nicht zu glauben. Außerdem stimmt das, was du sagst, mit meiner Lebenserfahrung nicht überein, und diese ist, verzeih mir, um Einiges reicher als deine.«

»Ja, du lebst schon länger und weißt alles besser«, murrte Buffy und rollte mit den Augen.

»Du sagst es«, meinte Joyce ganz fest und reichte Buffy einen Teller voll heißen, mit Ahornsirup beträufelten Pfannkuchen. »Ganz sicher lange genug, um zu wissen, dass man jungendliche Sturheit über lange Jahre bedauern kann. Und dass die Sehnsucht nach einer wahren Liebe nie vergeht. Und dass der Stolz der größte Feind der Liebe ist.«

»Ich bin beeindruckt«, lachte Buffy. »Hast du noch mehr von solchen Weisheiten parat?«

»Ich habe viele davon. Doch du wirst eh nicht auf mich hören«, seufzte Joyce.

»Hey, Riesenmann! Willst du heute gar nicht mehr aufstehen?«

»Hau ab, Spike!« Angel zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

»Hmm… Hätte ich vielleicht mitkommen sollen? Mir ist wohl ein guter Spaß entgangen.« Spike schaute sich im Zimmer um, wo sich überall leere Flaschen und Kleidungsstücke stapelten – seltsamerweise ausschließlich männliche.

»Komisch, du bist alleine zurückgekommen. Es sei denn, sie hat sich bereits verdrückt…«

»Hau ab«, wiederholte Angel mit schwacher Stimme. Spike machte es sich im Sessel bequem und steckte sich eine Zigarette an.

»Steh auf. Wir müssen zur Probe.«

»Fahr alleine. Ich komme später dazu.«

»Quatsch. In diesem Zustand wirst du bis zum Abend in den Federn versauern.«

»Na und? Wozu brauchst du mich überhaupt bei der Probe?«

»Gute Frage. Warum bestehst du immer darauf, dabei zu sein?«

»Spike, erbarme dich und lass mich in Ruhe eingehen!«

»So schlimm? Ich sollte dir lieber einen kleinen Wiederbelebungsschnaps bringen.«

»Bloß nicht. Lass mich in Ruhe und geh zum Teufel.«

»Ausgeschlossen. Ich muss mich irgendwie abreagieren für den verpassten Spaß.«

»Glaub mir, du hast nichts verpasst.« Angel setzte sich mühevoll auf und rieb sich die Schläfen. »Es sei denn, das Treffen mit Buffy und ihrer Leibgarde. Das war ziemlich lustig.«

»Leibgarde, hm?«, fragte Spike und bemühte sich dabei um einen gleichgültigen Ton.

»Dieser Fotograf, du weißt schon, der, der dir Bilder gemacht hat. Er scheint ein wenig zu… fürsorglich zu sein«, prustete Angel bei der Erinnerung an Rileys Gesichtsausdruck. »Und sie ist so süß, wenn sie versucht, die Wogen zu glätten. Sie verheddert sich jedesmal so, dass sich die Lage noch mehr zuspitzt.«

Spike fing auf einmal an, seine Zigarette aufmerksam zu beobachten. Selbst wenn ihn Angel nicht so gut gekannt hätte, würde ihn das nervöse Wippen mit dem Bein verraten, das im vollkommenen Widerspruch zu seiner gleichgültigen Miene stand.

»Eigentlich schade, dass du nicht mit warst«, setzte Angel fort, nachdem er eine Flasche Mineralwasser geleert hatte. »Du hättest viele alte Bekannte treffen können. Selbst Robin vom _Bronze_ war da. Hast du gewusst, dass er Faith geheiratet hat? Der Kerl hat Mut, das Mädel ist ein echtes Temperamentbündel… Und Dawn! Du würdest nie glauben, wie sie gewachsen ist! Naja, heute Abend siehst du es selbst.«

»Tja, ich kann es kaum erwarten.«

»Na gut, du kannst mir doch einen Schnaps besorgen, wenn ich heute halbwegs normal funktionieren soll.«

»Ihr kommt gegen 23:00 Uhr rein, nach _Four Star Mary_. Das wird der Höhepunkt des Festivals sein. Danach spielen nur noch ein paar Bands, und die Leute rücken langsam ab.« Oz, ein kleiner Kerl mit zotteliger Frisur, der künstlerische Leiter des Festivals, schaute bei der Probe vorbei, um die letzten Einzelheiten zu besprechen. »Es wäre prima, wenn ihr mir eine Liste mit den Songs geben könntet, die ihr heute spielt. Natürlich müsst ihr euch nicht krampfhaft daran halten, wenn ihr der Meinung seid, dass es Sinn macht, etwas zu ändern. Wenn ich was vorschlagen darf: ihr könntet zum Schluss _Etwas in ihren Augen_ spielen.«

»Nein, das glaube ich kaum«, stellte Spike entschieden fest.

»Nun, es muss nicht zum Schluss sein, das war nur ein Vorschlag. Ihr spielt es, wann es euch passt.«

»Nein, das werden wir gar nicht spielen.«

»Was?« Oz staunte unverhohlen. »Das ist doch euer größter Hit! Die Leute werden enttäuscht sein.«

»Wir haben jede Menge neue, gute Stücke«, warf Angel ein.

»Aber…«

»Können wir einen Augenblick reden?« Angel nahm Oz am Arm und zog ihn zur Seite.

»Macht ein Weilchen ohne mich weiter«, sagte Spike zu dem Rest der Band. »Ich gehe eine rauchen.«

Er stieg von der Bühne, setzte sich auf die Treppe und holte mit leicht zitternden Händen eine Zigarette heraus. Erst nach ein paar Zügen konnte er sich beruhigen.

Dieses verdammte Lied wird ihn bis zum Ende seiner Laufbahn verfolgen. Oder bis an sein Lebensende. Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass ausgerechnet daraus ein verflixter Hit wurde. Er schrieb diesen Song für sie, der Text handelte von ihr, sie war seine Inspiration. Und damit hatte alles angefangen. Mit diesem verdammten Song. Keine Macht der Welt würde ihn dazu bringen, das Lied hier zu spielen, mit dem Wissen, sie würde zuhören.

»Ich habe mit dem Kerl geredet, er wird nicht darauf bestehen.« Angel setzte sich zu Spike, nahm die Zigarette aus seiner Hand, zog daran und gab sie wieder zurück. »Doch ich glaube, er hat recht. Das ist so, als ob, was weiß ich, James Blunt _You're beautiful_ nicht gespielt hätte…«

»Vergleich mich nicht mit diesem Weichei!«, empörte sich Spike. »Außerdem, du willst wohl nicht sagen, wir hätten nur eine gute Nummer?«

»Nein, wir haben ausschließlich gute Nummern. Aber es hat sich so ergeben, dass die Leute gerade diese am liebsten haben. Vielleicht deshalb, weil sie am persönlichsten ist…«

»Was für ein Scheiß.« Spike stand auf, zertrat die Kippe und kehrte auf die Bühne zurück.

Angel seufzte. Er fand immer weniger Gefallen an der gesamten Situation.

**Sommer 2000**

Man sagt, der Traum in der ersten Nacht an einem neuen Ort ginge in Erfüllung. Buffy hatte nie eine Gelegenheit, dies zu überprüfen. Die erste Nacht an einem neuen Ort verbrachte sie immer schlaflos. Sie konnte sich noch gut an ihre erste Nacht in Sunnydale erinnern. Sie irrte in dem stillen, in Dunkelheit getauchtem Haus herum und hörte sich in die ruhigen Atemzüge von Mutter und Dawn hinein. Sie war glücklich gewesen darüber, nicht alleine zu sein und ihre Liebsten atmen zu hören. Eine einsame Schlaflosigkeit muss wahrlich schwer zu ertragen sein.

Jetzt hörte sie Spikes gleichmäßigen Atem. Und die Geräusche einer großen Stadt, an die sie durch die Jahre in Sunnydale gar nicht mehr gewöhnt war.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken, befreite sie sich aus seinen Armen und ging zum Fenster. Sie schaute auf die Straße hinaus. Trotz der späten Stunde spazierte jemand mit seinem Hund, und in vielen Fenstern gegenüber brannte Licht. Der Tag in New York endete anscheinend wesentlich später als in Sunnydale. Buffy begann zu überlegen, wer wohl um diese Zeit noch nicht schlief. Sie ließ ihrer Fantasie freien Lauf. Vielleicht ein Schriftsteller, der gerade seiner Eingebung folgt und seinen neuen Roman beendet? Oder eine Tänzerin von Broadway, die nach der Vorstellung nach Hause zurückkommt und erst jetzt Zeit für eine Tasse heißer Schokolade und eine Zeitungslektüre hat? Buffy lachte in sich hinein und stellte fest, dass sie wohl zu viele Filme über diese Stadt gesehen haben musste. Aber die heiße Schokolade schien ihr eine gute Idee zu sein.

Sie ging in die Küche, holte Milch aus dem Kühlschrank und überlegte, wo sie einen Topf finden könnte. Sie wollte nicht alle Schränke durchwühlen, um Spike nicht zu wecken.

Obwohl es dafür anscheinend schon zu spät war…

»Alles in Ordnung, Liebling?« Spike umarmte sie von hinten und tauchte sein Gesicht in ihr Haar.

Buffy seufzte und lehnte den Kopf an seiner Schulter. Sie liebte es, wenn er es tat.

»Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich habe mich bemüht, leise wie ein Mäuschen zu sein.«

»Es hat gereicht, dass du mich im Bett verlassen hast«, murmelte er schlaftrunken.

»Ich müsste verrückt sein, wenn ich dich verlassen sollte.« Buffy drehte sich zu ihm um und küsste seine Nasenspitze.

»Ich nehme dich beim Wort«, sagte er ernsthaft, mit ganz wacher Stimme, und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.

Buffy lächelte und kuschelte sich an seinen Arm. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich wie Zuhause. Sie wusste, in seiner Umarmung würde sie keine Schwierigkeiten mehr mit dem Einschlafen haben.

**Juli 2006, Sonnabend**

Joyce hatte in vielen Punkten Recht. Buffy gab es ungerne zu, doch es stimmte. Auch, was diese Wohnung anbetraf. Das Stadtviertel war tatsächlich nicht besonders verlockend, aber dafür hatte sie wenigstens interessante Nachbarn. Ständig ging irgendetwas kaputt und sie konnte nicht genug um eine Reparatur bitten. Doch sie lernte durch diese Umstände, ohne den bequemen Standard auszukommen, was sich in einer extremen Situation doch als nützlich erweisen könnte, oder? Die Küche war winzig, der Fußboden abgenutzt, die Fenster nicht wirklich dicht, doch die Miete war in Anbetracht all der Mängel niedrig, und darüber hinaus gab es im Flur einen großen, ja, einen wirklich riesigen und bodenlosen Schrank. Und eben das entschied darüber, dass sich Buffy dieses Loch, hm, diese gemütliche Bleibe, angemietet hatte.

Nun stand Buffy vor dem Riesenschrank und warf seinen Inhalt nach allen Seiten hinaus. Sie hätte dieses kleine Schwarze anziehen können, das wirklich klein und knalleng war und echt sexy aussah. Doch würde er, das heißt, jemand, jedermann, nicht voreilige Schlüsse daraus ziehen? Mag sein, das Kleid würde ihm, einem jemanden heißt das, den Atem stocken lassen, aber würde er nicht dabei auf die Idee kommen, sie hätte sich extra für ihn so in Schale geworfen? Auf diese Idee sollte ganz sicher gar niemand kommen.

Die neue Jeanshose stand ihr auch nicht schlecht. Besonders zu den hochhackigen Schuhen, die sie sich neulich im Rahmen der Launenverbesserung gekauft hatte. Leider waren Stilettoabsätze bei einem Konzert im Freien, wo sie so viel wie gestern laufen müsste, wahrlich nicht die beste Lösung.

Dann vielleicht diese Bluse in Flaschengrün? Sie passte zu ihren Augen… Sie war nur ein wenig zu weit ausgeschnitten. Ja, mit einem Push-up-BH präsentierte sich der Ausschnitt recht effektvoll, aber wohl doch ein wenig zu tief. Buffy stellte sich seitlich zum Spiegel hin und sah sich kritisch an. Dann vielleicht das blaue Hemd, von den kleinen Blümchen übersät? Man hätte immer, je nach Bedarf, ein paar Knöpfe mehr oder weniger aufmachen können. Dazu ein Jeansrock, der genug freigab, aber ohne zu übertreiben… Und die bequemen Sandaletten… Ja, das ginge. Buffy schaute zufrieden auf ihr Spiegelbild. Sie sah wirklich gut aus und machte gleichzeitig den Eindruck, nicht overdressed zu sein. Genau darum ging es ihr.

Sie packte das Diktiergerät in die Tasche, vergewisserte sich, ob die Ersatzbatterien dabei waren, warf für alle Fälle auch ihr Notizbuch hinein und war gerade dabei, ein Taxi anzurufen, als das Haustelefon klingelte.

»Buffy? Toll, dass ich dich noch erreiche. Ich habe überlegt, ob ich dich mitnehmen könnte…«

Buffy seufzte. Konnte Riley tatsächlich ihre diskreten Zeichen nicht deuten? Musste sie ihm wirklich direkt sagen, dass sie kein Interesse hatte? Sie würde wohl ernsthaft mit ihm reden müssen. Aber das erst nach dem Festival.

»Das ist nett, Riley. Ich komme runter.«

Wahrscheinlich war Spike noch nie vor einem seiner Konzerte so aufgeregt gewesen. Bei der Probe war ihm ein gutes Dutzend Saiten gerissen, seine Hände zitterten, er verwechselte die Akkorde, so dass ihm die Kumpels aus der Band vorsichtig vorschlugen, er solle es an diesem Abend beim Singen belassen. Er hatte nicht mal ust, sie anzubrüllen, was ihnen noch seltsamer vorkam.

Angel bemühte sich, die Spannung abzubauen, da er aber selbst im tiefsten Inneren schlechte Vorahnungen hatte, gelang es ihm nicht wirklich. Immer mehr befürchtete er, dass das Konzert, der vermeintliche Höhepunkt der Veranstaltung, sich als ein großer Flopp entpuppen könnte. Er begann sogar in Gedanken eine Strategie für eine Werbekampagne zu überlegen, die es teilweise wiedergutmachen könnte…

Die Zeit verging gnadenlos langsam, bis 23 Uhr schien es noch eine ganze Ewigkeit zu sein. Man sollte unbedingt die langen Stunden mit etwas füllen, was keineswegs eine Ähnlichkeit mit Alkohol hatte, obwohl gerade diese Lösung so gut wie auf der Hand lag.

Spike rauchte, in verheißungsvolles Schweigen gehüllt, eine Zigarette nach der anderen.

»Meine Kippen sind alle.« Er schüttelte die leere Schachtel.

»Ich schicke gleich jemanden, der dir welche holt«, murrte Angel, in eigene Gedanken versunken.

»Nein, ich gehe selbst, ich muss mal raus, mir die Beine vertreten.«

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist.«

»Komm schon, ich gehe hier nicht verloren. Bin spätestens in einer halben Stunde zurück.«

»Nimm das Telefon mit«, rief ihm Angel hinterher, nicht ganz überzeugt. Nach so vielen Jahren konnte ihn Spike immer wieder aufs Neue überraschen, am häufigsten leider in einer unangenehmen Weise.

Spike ging direkt zu seinem Wagen, der auf dem VIP-Parkplatz abgestellt war, und fuhr ohne lange zu überlegen mit quietschenden Reifen los. Er wollte möglichst schnell weit weg von hier sein, an einem stillen und ruhigen Ort, wo er sich vor dem verdammten Konzert entspannen und ungestört rauchen könnte, ohne dass jemand sah, wie ihm dabei die Hände zitterten…

Plötzlich spürte er ein einen starken Ruck, hörte das Klirren von zerbrochenem Glas, eine kreischende Hupe, und… Na toll, er hatte ein anderes Auto angefahren! Den Kopf ans Lenkrad gelehnt, atmete er einige Male tief ein und aus, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Er wusste, es war seine Schuld, er hatte nicht nach hinten geschaut, doch in seiner momentanen Verfassung hätte er glatt das Arschloch in der Luft zerreißen können, das ihm indirekt die Flucht von diesem verfluchten Ort zunichte gemacht hatte…

Aus dem Jeep, den Spike tangiert hatte, stieg ein vertraut aussehender großer Mann aus und bestaunte den entstandenen Schaden, wobei er den Kopf schüttelte und etwas in sich hinein murmelte. Spike seufzte und öffnete die Tür. Der Kerl lief sofort auf ihn zu, also hob er die Arme in einer beruhigenden Geste hoch, was den Zorn des anderen etwas abkühlte. Er sah wirklich bekannt aus, wo könnte er ihn schon gesehen haben?

»Ich weiß, es war meine Schuld«, erklärte Spike, bevor noch der andere den Mund aufmachen konnte. »Ich hatte es eilig und…« Er hielt inne, da er merkte, dass die Beifahrertür aufging und Buffy den Jeep verließ.

»Eine kleine Fahrt vor dem Konzert?«, lächelte Buffy verständnisvoll. »Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du es immer noch machst.«

»Es entspannt mich«, murrte Spike und zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Eines Tages geht dir das Benzin mitten im Nirgendwo aus, du schaffst es nicht rechtzeitig zum Konzert zurück, und Angel kriegt einen Herzinfarkt.«

Spike lächelte hässlich, aber er sagte kein Wort, woraus Buffy schloss, dass ein solches Abenteuer bereits stattgefunden hatte. Vielleicht bis auf den Teil mit dem Herzinfarkt – Angel sah immer noch ausnehmend gesund aus.

»Aber du bist ja vom Motorrad aufs Auto umgestiegen.« Buffy sah vielsagend auf Spikes Wagen.

»Das Bike ist in L.A. geblieben.«

»Hm, können wir zum Thema Autos zurück?«, erinnerte Riley, der vor Wut kochte, um so mehr, dass er sich aus dem Gespräch der Beiden ausgeschlossen und irgendwie… überflüssig fühlte.

»Gar kein Thema, Alter.« Spike klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. Aus ungeklärten Gründen war seine Laune auf einmal gehoben. »Meine Schuld, das ist ganz klar. Ich übernehme alle Reparaturkosten. Ich sage meinem Agenten, er soll dich kontaktieren«, fügte er hinzu, während er in den Wagen stieg.

Zum Glück waren nur die Stoßstange und die Scheinwerfer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Er drehte vorsichtig um, diesmal aufmerksam um sich schauend, und verließ den Parkplatz. Einen Augenblick später setzte er aber zurück und hielt neben Buffy an.

»Hast du Lust auf eine Spritztour?«

Buffy lächelte, zuckte mit den Achseln, warf Riley einen Verzeih-mir-Blick zu und stieg in Spikes Wagen ein.

Riley sah ihnen noch eine Weile nach, kopfschüttelnd und in sich hinein murmelnd.

**Sommer 2000**

Verglichen mit New York wirkte Sunnydale wie ein verschlafenes Provinzstädchen, um nicht zu sagen: ein altes, vergessenes Kaff.

Buffy war begeistert. Ihr gefiel buchstäblich alles. Obwohl sie mehr als die Hälfte ihres Lebens in Los Angeles verbracht hatte, hatten die Jahre in Sunnydale ihre Arbeit getan, so dass sie sich in New York wie ein Provinzmädchen vorkam – was wiederum nichts an ihrer Begeisterung minderte.

Spike beobachtete sie mit einer Mischung aus Erheiterung und Zärtlichkeit und wiederholte dabei, er müsse sie unbedingt mal nach London mitnehmen.

Wenn sie in Sunnydale wenig Zeit füreinander hatten, dann gab es sie hier fast gar nicht. Keiner von ihnen beklagte sich jedoch darüber. Spike bekam eine Chance, auf die er sein ganzes Leben lang gewartet hatte, er hatte die Frau, die er liebte, an seiner Seite und es fehlte ihm nichts mehr zum Glück. Er verbrachte ganze Tage im Aufnahmestudio, machte das, was er liebte und wusste, wenn er abends nach Hause kam, wartete dort jemand auf ihn. Er ging schlafen und stand auf mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, erzählte ihr kleinste Details über jeden Moment, den sie nicht zusammen erlebten, und die Momente, die sie zusammen verbrachten, machte er unvergesslich. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich über sein Glück zu freuen.

Die Menschen von der Plattenfirma organisierten für sie ein paar Konzerte in den lokalen Clubs, damit sie bekannt wurden, noch bevor die ersten Singles, die Vorboten der Platte, erschienen waren. Zu einem davon wurden einige einflussreiche Musikjournalisten eingeladen, was unachtsamerweise auch den Bandmitgliedern im Voraus verraten wurde. Und dabei kam heraus, dass sie doch nicht so abgehärtet waren, wie sie es gerne hätten.

Am Tag des Konzerts lagen bei allen die Nerven blank. Spike konnte nicht zu Ruhe kommen. Beim Proben flippte er aus harmlosen Gründen aus, brüllte alle an und wurde von Stunde zu Stunde immer unerträglicher. Schließlich erkannte Buffy, wenn sie jetzt nicht handelte, würde das Konzert nicht stattfinden können, weil sich die Jungs gegenseitig umbringen oder zumindest die Instrumente zerschlagen würden, mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit an den eigenen Köpfen.

»Ich bringe dich weg von hier«, sagte sie entschlossen zu Spike.

»Wir proben gerade.«

»Ach wo, ihr streitet euch mehr als ihr spielt. Ihr müsst euch entspannen.«

»Willst du uns helfen, zu entspannen?«, fragte Spike mit einem Aufblitzen in den Augen.

»Nur dir. Um die anderen sollen sich ihre Freundinnen kümmern.« Buffy zwinkerte ihm zu und zog ihn Richtung Ausgang. »Spring rauf«, befahl sie und setzte sich auf sein Motorrad.

»Wohin fahren wir?«

»Zuerst tanken, um keine böse Überraschung zu erleben. Und danach zeige ich dir einen wunderschönen Platz, den ich neulich entdeckt habe.«

»Ist das ein eher… abgelegener Platz?«, fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

»Ausreichend abgelegen«, flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. »Aber zuerst das Tanken. Die Jungs werden uns töten, wenn wir uns zum Konzert verspäten.«

»Romantisch und vorsehend«, seufzte Spike. »Ich hätte es nicht besser treffen können.«

»Vergiss das lieber nie!«

**Juli 2006, Sonnabend**

Die Fahrt war ein einziges großes Schweigen. Spike sah auf die Straße und Buffy hielt den Blick stur aufs Fenster gerichtet. Sie fragte ihn nicht, wohin sie fuhren, sie ahnte auch, dass er selbst es nicht wusste. Kaum hatten sie den Parkplatz verlassen, bereute sie schon, in sein Auto überhaupt eingestiegen zu sein. Sie fühlte sich wieder angespannt, die fürchterliche Leere im Magen kehrte zurück, zu der sich eine noch schlimmere Leere im Kopf gesellte – sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen, machen, wie sie sich benehmen sollte… Wenn sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln ansah und seine zusammengebissenen Kiefer sowie gerunzelte Stirn wahrnahm, wurde ihr klar, dass es ihm genauso ergehen müsste.

Spike griff reflexartig nach den Zigaretten, es fiel ihm aber fast sofort wieder ein, dass sie ihm erstens ausgegangen waren, und zweitens, dass sie es nie leiden konnte, wenn jemand neben ihr rauchte. Er erinnerte sich auch soeben, dass er gerade deshalb unterwegs war – er wollte Zigaretten kaufen. Nun hatte er auch einen Gesprächsanfang parat.

»Ich muss mir Kippen besorgen.«

»Okay.«

Tja, vielleicht war es doch nicht das beste Thema.

Und wieder herrschte die Stille. Eine nervtötende, unbequeme Stille, in der man die ganze Zeit überlegt, was gesagt werden könnte – und es fällt einem nie etwas ein, selbst wenn jeder Vorwand recht wäre, um diese Stille zu unterbrechen, gleichzeitig aber ist keiner gut genug. Zum Glück war die Tankstelle nicht mehr weit entfernt. Dort würde er die Zigaretten kaufen und sie schnell wieder zum Festival bringen…

Von diesem Gedanken angetrieben, trat Spike auf Gas, und das Auto… hielt abrupt an. Anscheinend wurde bei dem kleinen Blechschaden doch nicht nur die Stoßstange in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

»Was ist los?«, beunruhigte sich Buffy.

»Kein blasser Schimmer. Etwas ist kaputt.« Spike drehte einige Male den Zündschlüssel um, doch ohne Erfolg.

»Nur du kannst eine Spritztour machen, ohne vorher zu prüfen, ob alles in Ordnung ist.«

»Möglicherweise nicht nur ich, denn du bist ja mit mir.«

»Ja, weil ich vergessen habe, wie du bist…«, hob Buffy aufgeregt an, doch sie brach mitten im Satz ab. »Ich habe mein Handy mit. Ich rufe Angel an und bitte ihn, dass er uns abholt«, sagte sie schon ruhiger.

»Ich möchte noch nicht zurück«, stellte Spike überraschend fest. »Ich habe noch über zwei Stunden bis zum Auftritt.«

»Spike, ich kann aber nicht, ich muss arbeiten, die Reportage muss gemacht werden…«

»Ich rufe dir ein Taxi. Sag aber Angel nichts. Ich rufe ihn selbst an. Etwas später.«

In seiner Stimme war etwas, das Buffy weich werden ließ. War das Traurigkeit, oder auch Resignation? So oder so, sie spürte, dass die Reportage nicht das Wichtigste war. Darüber hinaus sollte ja Spike der Held des Abends sein. Genauso gut hätte sie hier mit ihm bleiben können.

»Wir sollten lieber die Schrottkiste von der Straße räumen, bevor jemand hineindonnert und sie noch mehr beschädigt«, schlug sie vor. »Ich lenke, und du schiebst.« Sie setzte sich ans Steuer und steckte das Telefon wieder in die Handtasche.

Sie brachten den Wagen zu einem Parkplatz in der Nähe.

»Mist! Ich habe nicht mal Zigaretten!« Spike holte die leere Schachtel aus der Tasche.

Buffy sagte keinen Ton, da sie die Situation nicht noch verschlimmern wollte – sie kannte ihn gut genug.

Spike fluchte murmelnd noch eine Weile, schließlich seufzte er tief.

»Verzeih mir.«

»Was denn?«

»Dass du meinetwegen hier fest steckst.«

»Ich habe genug von dem Festivallärm. Hier ist es angenehmer. Stille, Ruhe und… Stille.« Buffy sah sich auf dem leeren Parkplatz um. »Außerdem wollte ich sowieso mit dir reden.«

»Wirklich?« Er lebte auf. »Worüber?«

»Na, du weißt schon, von eurem Konzert«, antwortete sie stark verlegen, denn es schien ihr, er wollte etwas anderes hören.

»Aha. Nun, ja, klar.«

Wieder die unbequeme Stille.

»Als wir uns zuletzt unterhalten haben, meintest du, es wäre eine absurde Situation«, sagte er endlich.

»Ist sie etwa nicht so?«, antwortete sie mit einer Frage, unsicher darüber, worauf er hinaus wollte.

»Sollten wir nicht etwas damit tun?«

»Worauf willst du hinaus?«

»Weiß ich selber nicht.« Er zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. »Es ist aber idiotisch, dass wir…«

»So ist es einfacher«, unterbrach sie ihn.

»Einfacher?«

»Die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen.«

»Meinst du es wirklich?« Er sah sie aufmerksam an.

»Worum geht es dir?«

»Ich weiß es nicht«, wiederholte er. »Ich glaube, ich will es nicht einfach so dabei belassen.«

»Möchtest du es wieder aufwühlen?«

»Ich bin bereits aufgewühlt. Ich bin in diese verdammte Stadt gekommen, habe dich gesehen, sitze jetzt ein paar Zentimeter von dir entfernt und…«

»Und was?«

»Und ich habe nicht mal den Mut, dich zu berühren.«

Buffy sah ihn erstaunt an. Das hätte sie nicht erwartet. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie Spike noch einmal so erleben würde. Den echten. Mit dem Herzen auf der Hand und all den Gefühlen, die man ihm vom Gesicht ablesen könnte. Sie dachte bereits, er hätte auf immer für sie die Pose des mürrischen Zynikers reserviert, so wie für andere ganz fremde Menschen…

Sie streckte den Arm aus und streichelte ihn sanft über die Wange.

»Du brauchst es nicht.«

»Was?«

»Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten«, wisperte sie.

Genau in diesem Augenblick klingelte das Telefon.

»Spike! Wo steckst du, verdammte Scheiße? Angeblich hast du den Wagen zu Schrott gefahren, Buffy mitgenommen und dich zum Teufel geschert! Komm sofort wieder zurück, sonst reiße ich dir eigenhändig die Eier ab!«

Spike schob das Telefon etwas weiter vom Ohr weg. Angels Gebrüll konnte man ohnehin gut im ganzen Auto hören.

»Ich kann nicht«, sagte er, als Angel endlich seine Predigt unterbrach. »Du musst uns abholen.«

»Was?«

»Die Schrottkiste springt nicht mehr an. Du musst uns abholen«, wiederholte Spike.

»Um Gottes Willen, ich kriege eines Tages einen Herzinfarkt deinetwegen! Oder, noch schlimmer, werde impotent von dem endlosen Stress. Wo seid ihr, verdammt noch mal?«

»Ich wollte Kippen an der Tanke holen. Wir sind irgendwo unterwegs liegengeblieben. Wir stehen an einem Parkplatz.«

»Okay, ich bin gleich dort. Und wage es ja nicht, irgendwohin zu verschwinden.«

Buffy und Spike sahen aneinander und lachten los.

»Er war ein wenig sauer?«, riet sie.

»Ein kleines bisschen.«

»Er wird wirklich einmal einen Herzinfarkt bekommen.«

»Ach wo.« Spike zuckte mit den Achseln. »Er liebt das. Den Stress, die Spannung, das Adrenalin…«

»Er liebt dich!«

»Wenn du damit sagen willst, dass etwas zwischen ihm und mir ist…« er sah sie schief an.

»Etwas ganz sicher«, lachte Buffy. »Aber nichts Abwegiges«, fügte sie schnell hinzu.

»Wir sind beide nicht schwul!«

»Ich weiß! Ich meine… naja, so gut wie aus erster Hand, oder eher…« Buffy verlor langsam den Faden. »Es sei denn, es hat sich seitdem so manches verändert.«

Spike wollte erneut protestieren, doch es kam ihm in den Sinn, dass es einen besseren Weg gäbe, ihr klar zu machen, immer noch die richtige sexuelle Orientierung zu haben. Überraschend für sich selbst zog er sie zu sich heran, um sie zu küssen.

Eine Million Gedanken schossen gleichzeitig durch Buffys Kopf, als sein Mund den ihren berührte. Sie schob sie alle beiseite und gab sich dem Kuss hin. Solange, bis ihr die Luft wegblieb.

»Buffy«, flüsterte er, als sie sich von ihm trennte, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

»Spike, was tun wir?«

»Holen wir die Vergangenheit zurück?«

Unter dem Druck der Zeitknappheit, die sie von Angels Ankunft trennte, entschlossen sie sich, sie nicht für Gespräche zu vergeuden…

Als Angel am Parkplatz ankam, oder ihn eher unter aufsteigenden Staubwolken stürmte, fand er die Beiden ein wenig… zitternd vor.

»Ihr erzählt mir später, was hier passiert ist«, sagte er, während er die Tür öffnete. »Und jetzt fahren wir zurück. Rein mit euch, und zwar dalli!«

»Buffy! Wo hast du dich herumgetrieben? Riley hat gesagt, ihr habt einen Unfall gehabt!« Dawn war sichtlich außer sich.

»Kein Unfall, sondern nur einen Blechschaden. Übrigens, wo ist Riley?«

»Er macht Bilder«, erklärte Willow. »Schließlich wäre er dafür hier, was er mit Nachdruck betont hat.«

»Und zwar mehrmals«, ergänzte Tara kichernd.

»Na toll«, seufzte Buffy. »Er ist sicherlich sauer auf mich. Ich sollte lieber nach ihm suchen.«

»Und ihn besänftigen«, riet Anya, vieldeutig blickend.

»Weshalb sollte er dir denn sauer sein, Buff?« Xander wurde neugierig.

»Naja, ich habe… habe ihn ohne ein Wort der Erklärung stehen lassen.«

»Hm, Buffy, können wir einen Augenblick alleine reden?« Willow nahm ihre Freundin beiseite. »Warst du mit Spike unterwegs?«

»Was? Wie kommst du darauf?«

»Ich kann zwei und zwei zusammenzählen und Schlußfolgerungen ziehen. Das geheimnisvolle Verschwinden, der wütende Anbeter… und der Exfreund am Horizont.«

»Mensch, Willow, was ist bloß mit euch allen neuerdings los? Ich habt eindeutig zu viel Fantasie.«

»Hast du ihn gesehen oder nicht?« Willow ließ nicht nach und sah Buffy anklagend an.

»Hab' ich«, gab Buffy zu. »Mach bloß kein Brimborium darum!«

»Und? Habt ihr geredet?«

»Haben wir. Und es wird nichts. Er spielt heute das Konzert und fährt morgen weg. Und ich muss jetzt ein wenig arbeiten, also entschuldige mich«, sagte Buffy etwas barscher, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte, drehte sich um und begab sich auf die Suche nach Riley.

Das, was sie Willow sagte, entsprach der Wahrheit – sie machte sich deswegen keine Illusionen. Spike würde morgen aus ihrem Leben verschwinden, so wie sie vor ein paar Jahren aus seinem verschwunden war. Er kam nicht zurück, sondern schaute auf eine Stippvisite vorbei. Zu der langen Liste der gemeinsamen Erinnerungen kommen nun ein paar leidenschaftliche Küsse mehr hinzu. Zu wenige und zu viele zugleich. Ausreichend, um all die Gefühle, die sie zu vergessen versuchten, aufs Neue zu erwecken. Und nicht genug, um sich besser fühlen zu können…

**Herbst 2000**

Wenn man jung und verliebt ist, denkt man nicht an die Zukunft. Oder man denkt schon, aber nicht darüber nach. Ohne sich um die Einzelheiten zu kümmern. Ohne die Eventualitäten zuzulassen, dass etwas schief gehen könnte. Ein negatives Szenario kommt einfach nicht in Frage. Und wenn man schon in Gedanken in die Zukunft schaut, überlegt man nicht, was sein wird, sondern wie es sein wird. Wie toll es sein wird.

Buffy dachte oft, wie wohl ihr gemeinsames Leben aussehen würde. Wo sie wohnen würden, welche Namen sie ihren Kindern gäben, ob sie einen Labrador oder eher einen Golden Retriever haben würden… Das gemeinsame Leben in einer fernen Zukunft. Denn es gab in der Gegenwart auch gar nichts, was einer Änderung bedurfte.

Der Herbst in New York war schön und ganz anders als in Kalifornien. Buffy kaufte sich mehrere Pullover und Schals, die hübsch mit dem bunten Laub harmonierten. Und Wildlederstiefel mit Fell. Und auch jede Menge anderer Klamotten, von denen sie immer geträumt, die sie aber früher nie benötigt hatte.

Joyce besorgte ihr einen Job in einer Gallerie, die eine Bekannte von ihr leitete. Es war keine sehr aufregende Beschäftigung, aber immer noch besser als das Herumsitzen zu Hause, was sie bereits genug langweilte. Sie war ganz klar kein Typ, der die Tage mit dem Warten auf den Liebsten füllte.

Langsam gewöhnte sie sich an das Leben in New York. Sie mochte es von Anfang an, und schon nach ein paar Wochen fühlte sie sich wie eine Einheimische. Außerdem gefiel ihr die Selbständigkeit sehr. Schließlich konnte sie sich zum allerersten Mal von den Fittichen ihrer Mutter befreien und das Leben auf eigene Verantwortung beginnen. Wie eine Erwachsene. Und sie kam wirklich gut zurecht. Wenigstens behauptete Spike es.

Als sie Sunnydale verließ, war sie überzeugt darüber, die Rückkehr kaum abwarten zu können. Nun konnte sie sich nicht mehr vorstellen, New York zu verlassen. Klar, sie hatte Sehnsucht nach der Mutter, Dawn und den Freunden, es gab aber Telefone, das Internet oder Briefe. Sie hätte auch in ein Flugzeug steigen und nach einigen Stunden alle mit eigenen Augen sehen können, wenn die Sehnsucht gar zu groß würde. Momentan aber verspürte sie solche Bedürfnisse nicht. Es ging ihr gut.

Obwohl sie ihre Tage fleißig verbrachten, fehlte es ihnen an den Abenden weder an Kraft, noch an Lust, sich zu amüsieren. Wenn Spike kein Konzert spielte, zogen sie durch die Clubs und hörten der Musik anderer Gruppen zu, besuchten Kinos oder Vorstellungen. Buffy entpuppte sich als eine große Liebhaberin von Musicals, was Spike tapfer ertrug, wenn auch mit dem Gesichtsausdruck eines Märtyrers. Manchmal blieben sie aber auch zu Hause und sahen fern. Hin und wieder kamen die Kumpels von der Band zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen vorbei und saßen bis zum Morgengrauen beim Bier, klimperten auf ihren Gitarren und redeten über alles und nichts. Die einzige Sache, bei der Spike absolut nicht mitmachen wollte, war das Tanzen. Buffy war untröstlich, da sie für ihr Leben gerne tanzte – er blieb allerdings in diesem Punkt hart. Abgesehen davon hatte sie aber wahrlich keine Gründe, sich über ihn zu beschweren.

Am meisten mochte sie seine Konzerte. Dann kam sie sich wichtig und einmalig vor. Selbstverständlich fühle sie sich an Spikes Seite immer einmalig, aber die Auftritte waren etwas ganz Besonderes.

Zusammen mit den anderen Mädels saßen sie immer hinter der Bühne oder ganz in ihrer Nähe, bestellten Cocktails aufs Haus und plauderten, während ihre Beine im Rhythmus der wohlbekannten Songs wippten. Sie waren immer bereit, wenn ein aufdringlicher weiblicher Fan zu vertraut zu werden drohte. In den Pausen setzten sich die Jungs an ihren Tisch und sie klopften ihnen auf die Schultern und versicherten, wie toll und außergewöhnlich sie gewesen waren…

**Juli 2006, Sonnabend**

»Und nun der Augenblick, auf den wir alle gewartet haben! Meine Lieben, begrüßt alle die Gruppe _Dark Avenger_! Nach sehr langer Pause endlich wieder in Sunnydale!«

Man applaudierte, pfiff und schrie aufmunternd. Das Publikum bereitete ihren Lieblingen, die es seit Langem nicht mehr gehört hatte, eine gewaltige Ovation.

»Danke!«, rief Spike, während er auf die Bühne lief. »Wir danken euch für die wunderbare Begrüßung. Es ist fantastisch, wieder in Sunnydale zu sein!«, verkündete er, worauf das Publikum mit einem weiteren Freudenausbruch reagierte. »Ich weiß«, setzte Spike fort, »hier ist heute jemand, der uns vor langer Zeit eine Chance gegeben hat. Diese Chance hat unsere Laufbahn total verändert. Er hat an uns geglaubt, als wir noch nicht viel bedeutet haben. Robin, wir werden nie vergessen, wieviel wir dir verdanken!«

Und wieder antworteten ihm Pfiffe und Applaus.

Buffy sah Robin an, der neben ihr stand. Er schaute stur auf den Boden, um die Rührung zu verbergen. Faith streichelte ihm den Arm, stolz und selbst etwas gerührt. Buffy spürte ebenfalls, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden.

»Erlaubt mir, den ersten Song Robin Wood zu widmen«, sprach Spike weiter. »Dem Besitzer vom _Bronze_, dem Club, der mein Leben verändert hat.«

»Das nenne ich eine einträchtige Werbung«, murmelte Anya. »Er hätte auch meinen Laden erwähnen können.«

Das Konzert war außergewöhnlich. Spike strotzte vor Energie und gab sein Bestes. Er spielte, sang, improvisierte, und all das in idealer Harmonie mit dem Rest der Band, als ob sie sich ohne Worte verstünden. Sein Kontakt mit dem Publikum war großartig: diejenigen, die ihn nicht schon in dem Augenblick mochten, als er die Bühne betrat, wurden spätestens nach dem Konzert zu seinen größten Fans.

Selbst Riley, den Buffy nicht ohne Mühe endlich auffinden konnte, hörte mit dem Schmollen auf und verfolgte atemlos die fantastische Show.

Die einzige Person, die sich nicht gut amüsierte, war Buffy. Die ganze Zeit wartete sie angespannt, ob Spike ein Wort zu viel rausrutscht. Sie kannte ihn zu gut und wusste, woher seine Euphorie gekommen war und nun befürchtete sie, er würde das zur Sprache bringen, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass ihm ein paar Tausend Menschen zuhörten. So war er schon immer.

Doch sie musste bis zum Ende des Konzerts warten.

»Und jetzt ein Spiel. In diesem Spiel tun wir so, als ob wir die Bühne verlassen würden, und ihr müsst pfeifen und schreien. Dann kommen wir wieder und spielen euch noch drei Titel«, sagte Spike lachend und legte die Gitarre zur Seite.

Wie befohlen begann das Publikum gewaltig zu protestieren. Aber auch ohne Spikes Aufmunterung hätte es die Band nicht einfach so abziehen lassen.

»Haha, ich wusste, man kann sich auf euch verlassen.« Spike kehrte schnell auf die Bühne zurück, was eine weitere Applauswelle loslöste. »Der Song, den wir jetzt spielen, ist hier in Sunnydale entstanden, vor vielen Jahren«, sagte er, während er den Gitarrengurt zurecht rückte. Buffys Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen, weil sie sofort erriet, welches Lied er wohl meinte. »Ich habe es für eine Frau geschrieben, die… für mich etwas Besonderes war. Ich habe sie nach all den Jahren wieder gesehen und wisst ihr was? Sie hat immer noch dieses Etwas in ihren Augen…«

Falls er noch mehr sagte, dann übertönte ihn das Gebrüll des Publikums, das von Anfang an gerade auf dieses Lied wartete.

Buffy spürte Glut auf ihren Wangen. Sie war sich sicher, dass alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren. In Wirklichkeit starrte nur der verdatterte Riley sie an, der endlich alle Puzzleteile zusammen legen konnte und schließlich begriff, worum es hier ging. Er stand unter einem so großen Eindruck, dass die Bewunderung über die Wut siegte. Zumindest fürs Erste.

»Ich glaube, jetzt ist Zeit für tolle Bilder«, stellte Buffy nachdrücklich fest und entfernte sich rasch in Richtung Bar, bevor Willow oder jemand anders sie aufhalten konnte.

Selbst im VIP-Bereich war es leer, alle waren draußen beim Konzert. Buffy stürzte ein Glas Weißwein runter und griff sofort nach dem zweiten.

»Du hast wohl nicht vor, jetzt zu verschwinden, oder?«

»Angel! Du hast mich erschreckt!«

»Entschuldige. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich dich gerade hier finde. Ich hatte den Verdacht, du würdest nach dem ereignisreichen Abend etwas Stärkeres vertragen können.«

»Was willst du?« Buffy schaute ihn schief an. »Ich habe keine Lust auf Spielchen.«

»Ich treibe keine Spielchen mit dir.« Angel zuckte mit den Schultern. »Spike hat mich gebeten, dich abzupassen. Damit du nicht abhaust, bevor ihr nicht geredet habt.«

»Woher der Gedanke, ich würde abhauen wollen?«, fragte Buffy aufmüpfig, bereits leicht beschwipst.

Angel lachte.

»Wir kennen dich zu gut, Liebe. Alle beide.«

»Buffy…«

»Bevor du irgendetwas sagst, will ich dich ganz ehrlich warnen, dass ich bereits gut fünf Gläser Weißwein getrunken habe und möglicherweise Quatsch erzähle. Und übrigens, es war total fies! Du hättest nicht so mit meinen Gefühlen spielen sollen, du hast es mit Absicht getan, du wolltest, dass ich gerührt bin, du wolltest… Eigentlich weiß ich nicht, was du erreichen wolltest. Wozu das alles?«

»Buffy…«

»Du fährst doch morgen weg, also dürftest du mein Herz nicht durcheinander bringen, ich meine, mein Leben! Du kehrst zu deinem kunterbunten Märchenleben zurück, und ich… ich zu meiner Arbeit in der Zeitung und… und… das alles ist nicht nötig gewesen.«

»Buffy, lass mich endlich zu Wort kommen, um Gottes Willen!«

»Schneide ich dir etwa das Wort ab? Ich…«

Und wieder musste sich Spike mit einem Kuss retten. Diesmal deshalb, um sie wenigstens kurz zu unterbrechen.

»Buffy, das darf doch nicht so enden«, flüsterte er fieberhaft unter den Küssen. »Das ist unsere zweite Chance, wir dürfen sie nicht schon wieder verschwenden.«

»Spike, das ist Unsinn. Du hast dein Leben, ich habe meins.« Buffy wurde auf einmal ganz nüchtern. »Das Leben ist kein Groschenroman…«

»Komm mit mir. Weißt du noch, wie glücklich wir zusammen gewesen sind? Es wird wieder so wie früher.«

»Nein, Spike. Es wird nie wieder so sein wie früher.«

Sie rückte etwas von ihm weg, um ihn anzuschauen. Er senkte den Blick, damit er ihr nicht in die Augen schauen musste. Es fiel ihr so schwer, ihm zu widerstehen. Besonders dann, wenn er das Gesicht eines schmollenden Jungen aufsetzte, dem man seine Bonbons weggenommen hatte. Sie streichelte zärtlich seine Wange, fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein Haar. Sie wollte sich an alle Gesten erinnern, die sie so vermisst hatte.

»Sieh das vernünftig an, Spike.«

»Liebe und Vernunft kommen selten zusammen.«

»Schade auch, manchmal sollten sie es«, wisperte sie.

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihn. Mit der ganzen Zärtlichkeit und Hingabe, die der kleine Junge in ihr weckte, tief versteckt hinter all den unzähligen Posen und Masken. Je mehr die Leidenschaft die Oberhand über die Zärtlichkeit nahm, desto lauter schrie ihr eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu, die Vernunft noch einmal fallen und sich von den Gefühlen mitreißen zu lassen…

Sie ließen voneinander ab, um Luft zu holen, keuchend, von widersprüchlichen Emotionen überwältigt und… gerade in diesem Moment wurden sie von einem Blitzlicht geblendet.

**Herbst 2000**

14, 15, 16, 17…

Die Sekunden schleppten sich dahin.

27, 28, 29, 30.

Buffy atmete einige Male tief durch und öffnete langsam die Augen. In ihrem Magen lauerte eine schreckliche Leere. Manchmal vergleicht man es mit Schmetterlingen, und doch ist es ein zu unangenehmes Gefühl, um es mit Schmetterlingen gleich zu setzen. Schmetterlinge sind ja etwas Nettes. Obwohl, Schmetterlinge im Bauch wären kaum schön…

Sei es drum.

Sie spähte endlich auf den Gegenstand auf dem Waschbecken.

Zwei Striche.

Zwei Striche bedeuteten… aber sicher? Ganz sicher. Sie kannte den verdammten Beipackzettel bereits auswendig.

Sie bedeuteten, dass sie schwanger war.

Sofort, nachdem Spike die Wohnung betreten hatte, spürte er, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Zwar war es nicht so, dass ihm Buffy schon an der Tür um den Hals zu fallen pflegte, doch der Anblick von einer in der Couchecke zusammengekauerten, an den Fingernägeln knabbernden Buffy war beunruhigend.

»Ist was passiert, Liebling?«

Sie gab ihm keine Antwort.

Er setzte sich neben sie, ohne den Mantel auszuziehen und nahm sie besorgt an der Hand.

»Buffy? Was ist los?«

Sie schaute ihn mit einem stumpfen Blick an. Sofort merkte er, dass sie geweint hatte. Lange und ausgiebig.

»Ich bin schwanger«, sagte mit einer völlig emotionslosen Stimme.

Er sah sie einen Moment lang desorientiert an.

»Und deswegen hast du so geweint?«, fragte er nach einer Weile.

Sie nickte, ohne ihn anzuschauen.

»Dummerchen, es ist doch kein Drama«, meinte er und versuchte nicht zu lachen. Er fühlte eine große Erleichterung, denn er hatte schon gedacht, es wäre wirklich was Schlimmes passiert.

Buffy blickte erstaunt auf.

»Ist es nicht?«

»Klar doch. Ich würde eher sagen, das ist ein Grund zur Freude.«

»Du meinst es nicht ernst.«

»Und wie ernst ich es meine!« Es klang nicht sonderlich glaubwürdig, da er dabei breit lächelte. »Ich freue mich einfach.«

»Du bist verrückt!« Buffy sprang von der Couch hoch. »Wie kannst du dich bloß freuen? Es ist eine Katastrophe!«

»Was erzählst du denn, Buffy, was für eine Katastrophe? Dass wir ein Kind bekommen, ist doch ein Grund, sich zu freuen und nicht zu heulen! Weshalb diese Sorgen? Wir lieben einander, wir wollen bis ans Lebensende zusammen sein und Kinder wollten wir ja auch. Stimmt's?«

»Irgendwann schon! Nicht jetzt!«

»Aber es ist anders geschehen und wir kriegen es jetzt.« Spike zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob es auf der ganzen Welt nie etwas Klareres gäbe.

»Wir werden es nicht kriegen«, zischte Buffy durch die Zähne und setzte eine Miene auf, die Spike sehr beunruhigte.

»Wovon redest du da?«

»Spike, geh das sachlich an, wir können jetzt kein Kind bekommen.«

»Und warum nicht?«

»Weil es nicht der richtige Moment ist! Nicht die geeignete Zeit! Du bist im Begriff, Karriere zu machen, ich studiere noch, wir fangen beide erst an und ein Kind würde all das zunichte machen…«

»Wie kannst du so denken, Buffy?«

»Ich bin Realistin! Ich setze mich damit vernünftig auseinander.«

»Es ist etwas zu spät für die Vernunft, glaubst du nicht?«

»Nein, es ist noch nicht zu spät.«

Sie wollte abrücken, aber Spike griff nach ihrem Arm.

»Was meinst du damit?«

»Du weißt genau, was ich meine!«, schrie sie und versuchte, sich zu befreien.

»Das wirst du nicht tun!«

»Ich muss es tun! Das ist der einzige Ausweg!«

»Das ist gar kein Ausweg. Du darfst es nicht machen«, wiederholte er.

»Spike, ich habe mich bereits entschieden.«

»Und ich habe hier nichts zu sagen? Es ist doch auch mein Kind!«

»Aber mein Leben!«, rief sie beinahe hysterisch. »Es wird mein Leben sein, das dadurch kaputt geht! Du wirst weiter deine Karriere machen, durch die Weltgeschichte reisen, dich gut amüsieren, und ich werde ständig auf dich warten müssen, eingeschlossen in vier Wänden mit einem Balg!«

»Wie kannst du nur so? Wie kannst du überhaupt so etwas sagen?«, fragte er und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

»Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es so kommt. Du bist nicht erwachsen genug, um Vater zu sein. Du bist zu unverantwortlich. Das ist kein Familienspiel. Es würde unser ganzes Leben verändern.«

»Und wäre das wirklich so tragisch?«

»Ja«, sagte sie und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

Das tat weh. Doch er gab immer noch nicht auf.

»Buffy, ich erlaube dir nicht, das zu tun.«

»Die Entscheidung liegt nicht bei dir.«

»Wenn du es tust… will ich dich nicht mehr kennen.«

»Gut.«

**Juli 2006, Sonntag**

Der Sonntag war der letzte Tag des Festivals und alle Zeichen deuteten darauf, dass es auch zugleich der ruhigste Tag sein würde. Die Veranstalter rechneten mit einer wesentlich kleineren Zuschauermenge beim Finale, da viele Menschen zurück nach Hause wollten, noch bevor das Wochenende aus war. Diejenigen jedoch, die bis zum Ende ausharrten, würden sich garantiert nicht langweilen. Das versicherte Buffy zumindest der Pressesprecher. Für sie bedeutete es weniger Arbeit. Und weniger Eindrücke, da der Star des Festivals bereits heute Sunnydale verlassen sollte. Dieser Umstand war ihr sehr gelegen, da sie noch vor Mitternacht die Reportage beenden und in den Druck abgeben sollte. Und dafür brauchte sie Zeit sowie Ruhe.

Trotz alledem, was am Abend zuvor passiert war, schaffte sie ihre Emotionen soweit zu beherrschen, dass sie sich einige Stunden auf die Arbeit konzentrieren konnte. Sie wusste, sie hatte keinen anderen Ausweg, und wenn es keinen Ausweg gibt, dann arbeitet man am effektivsten. Am frühen Nachmittag beschloss sie, sich eine Pause zu gönnen. Gerade dann rief Joyce an und bestand auf ein familiäres Sonntagsmittagessen zu dritt, wie zu den alten Zeiten. Obwohl Buffy wusste, dass dies nicht die beste Methode war, um sich zu beruhigen und zu entspannen, willigte sie ein. Sie hatte schrecklichen Hunger.

Als sie vor dem Haus am Revello Drive parkte, spürte sie, dass sie diesen Entschluss nicht bereuen würde. Selbst wenn ihre Mutter unerträglich sein sollte, würde ihr das, was da so wunderbar duftete, eine Wiedergutmachung sein.

»Hallo Mum, hallo Dawn!«, rief sie von der Eingangstür.

»Guten Tag, Liebling!«, gab Joyce zurück. »Ich bin in der Küche und Dawn ist kurz raus, Curry zu besorgen.«

»Mhmm… Was du auch gekocht haben magst, es riecht toll.«

»Und es schmeckt noch besser.«

»Was ist das denn?«, fragte Buffy und zeigte auf eine abgenutzte Schachtel, die Mitten auf dem Küchentisch stand.

»Das? Ach, Spike hat es für dich da gelassen, als er bei mir war. Ich habe nicht reingeschaut.«

Die Hoffnungen auf das Abebben der Emotionen platzten wie eine Seifenblase.

Mit zitternden Händen hob Buffy den Deckel. Im Inneren der Schachtel lagen ein mehrmals gelesenes Exemplar von _Jenseits von Afrika_, Briefe, die sie einst aus Sunnydale erhielt, die nach New York mitgebrachten Bilder von Mum, Dawn und ihren Freunden, ein Halstuch, ein ranziges Lippgloss und ein silberner Anhänger in Schmetterlingsform. Sie nahm alles der Reihe nach raus und legte es auf den Tischblatt. Sie starrte es an, erfüllt von widersprüchlichen Gefühlen. Sie hatte diese Sachen nicht einmal vermisst. Vielleicht bis auf den Anhänger, aber sie dachte wohl, sie hätte ihn verloren.

Sie hatte New York in Eile verlassen. Bevor sie sich hätte anders entscheiden können. Und da die Entscheidung so schwer zu fällen war, musste sie sich sehr beeilen.

**Herbst 2000**

Spike stand am Fenster, kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen.

Buffy warf blind ihre Sachen in den Koffer. Tränen flossen ihre Wangen hinunter. Je mehr Platz in den Schränken und Regalen frei wurde, desto lauter schluchzte sie.

Es war eine Pattsituation. Beide waren sich darüber im Klaren, einen Schritt zu weit gegangen zu sein, doch keiner von ihnen konnte sich noch zurückziehen.

Buffy griff nach dem Telefonhörer. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie die Nummer wählte.

»Ich möchte gerne erfahren, wann die nächste Maschine nach Los Angeles geht.«

Spike rannte hinaus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Als sie im Morgengrauen das Haus verließ, war er immer noch nicht da.

Sie dachte, so wäre es vielleicht leichter. Obwohl, andererseits tat ihr der Gedanke, er würde in eine leere Wohnung zurückkehren, wo es sie und ihre Sachen nicht mehr gab, schrecklich weh. Aber… Sie hatte doch keine andere Wahl.

**Juli 2006, Sonntag**

Es waren fast 6 Jahre seit ihrer Trennung vergangen. Eine Menge Zeit.

Sie hätte nie vermutet, ihn jemals wiederzusehen. Sie wusste, dass er immer sein Wort hielt – und er sagte ja, er wolle sie nie mehr sehen.

Anfangs war es schwer. Dermaßen schwer, dass sie manchmal dachte, sie würde es nicht mehr aushalten und zu schreien anfangen, mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen oder etwas Dummes machen. Doch die Zeit vermochte die Wunden zu heilen. Und es tat im Laufe der Zeit immer weniger weh. Je berühmter er wurde, desto weiter rückte er von ihr weg. Sie sah ihn auf den Zeitungsbildern und in Videoclips. Sie schrieb sogar Kritiken für seine Platten. Er wurde immer weniger real. Und immer schwieriger fiel ihr die Antwort auf die Frage, was sie für ihn empfand. Immer öfter dachte sie über ihn wie über einen Rockstar nach, und nicht wie über einen Mann, mit dem sie sich beinahe für das ganze Leben gebunden hätte. Und dann war er auf einmal zurück. Erschien in Sunnydale und in ihrem Leben ganz real, in Fleisch und Blut. Er war genauso wie früher. Und plötzlich war die Antwort auf die Frage, was sie für ihn empfand, ganz einfach. Es war kaum möglich, nicht zu überlegen, was wäre, wenn. Wenn sie nicht weggegangen wäre und wenn er ihr kein Ultimatum gestellt hätte. Wenn sie eine andere Entscheidung getroffen hätte. Würde er dann eine solche Karriere machen können? Wären sie dann immer noch zusammen? Und hätte er keinen Erfolg gehabt, würde er ihr dann unbewusst die Schuld dafür geben? Würde sie ihm keine Vorwürfe machen, kein eigenes Leben zu haben? Denn ein Leben mit ihm bedeutete ja ein Leben in seinem Schatten. Und dies war auch die Antwort auf die Frage, ob sie eine richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

»Buffy, ist alles in Ordnung?« Joyces Stimme riss Buffy aus den Gedanken.

»Was? Es ist nichts, Mum. Nur diese Sachen… Die Sachen, die ich in New York vergessen habe. Sie haben alte Erinnerungen geweckt.«

Joyce begriff sehr gut, was das bedeutete. Sie streichelte ihre Tochter am Arm und küsste ihren Kopf. Buffy schmiegte sich fest an sie und bereute, kein kleines Mädchen mehr zu sein und die Konsequenzen eigener Entscheidungen selbst tragen zu müssen…

»Sind das alle Bilder, die du gemacht hast?« Buffy saß vor einem riesigen Bildschirm in Rileys Büro und sah seit einer guten halben Stunde Fotos durch, spürbar nicht ganz zufrieden.

»Alle.«

»Hm.«

»Gefallen sie dir nicht?«, wunderte sich Riley.

»Nein, ich dachte bloß, du hättest mehr gemacht. Gestern, vor dem Konzert…«

»Das war nicht ich.«

»Was?«

»Ich weiß, worum es dir geht. Nicht ich habe dieses Foto gemacht.«

»Und wer? Ich meine, welches Foto?«

»Dieses, das morgen auf der Titelseite einer Boulevardzeitung erscheint.«

»Mann… Also weißt du, wer es gemacht hat?« Buffy spürte einen Funken Hoffnung aufkeimen.

»Ich weiß es.«

»Vielleich… ließe sich da was machen…« Sie schenkte Riley den Blick eines begossenen Welpen.

»Glaube ich kaum. Das Bild ist zu wertvoll. Boulevardzeitungen bieten eine ganze Menge dafür.«

»Und wenn du mit diesem Kerl redest?« Buffy gab nicht auf und steckte ihren ganzen Charme in die Bemühungen, Riley rumzukriegen.

»Es tut mir Leid.« Riley seufzte. Ihr Zauber hatte immer noch eine Wirkung auf ihn. »Ich kenne ihn nur vom Sehen, ich weiß, dass er ein Freiberufler ist und die Fotos an den Meistbietenden verkauft. Ich weiß nicht mal seinen Vornamen, geschweige denn seine Telefonnummer.«

»O nein, Lilah wird toben, wenn sie es zu Gesicht bekommt. Sie wird mich feuern. Niemand wird mich danach mehr anstellen. Das wird mein Ende sein.«

»Möglicherweise wird es nicht ganz so schlimm kommen.«

»Alle werden darüber reden«, jammerte Buffy.

»Du wirst berühmt«, tröstete sie Riley.

»Unsere Chefin könnte diese Art Popularität sehr gering schätzen.«

»Das ist dein Privatleben. Es dürfte sie nicht interessieren.«

»Es wäre privat, wenn nichts darüber in einer Boulevardzeitung stehen würde.«

»Mach dir keine Sorgen im Voraus. Und rede am besten mit Giles. Er wird dir einen Rat geben. Oder wenigstens Lilah darauf vorbereiten. Und du machst dich besser daran, Bilder auszusuchen, damit sie keinen weiteren Grund zu meckern hat.«

»Rupert Giles.«

»Grüß dich.«

»Buffy. Ist etwas passiert?«, sorgte siech Giles.

»Nein. Ich meine, ja. So ungefähr.«

»Dein Artikel ist aber fertig, hoffe ich?«

»Ja. Fast. Mit dem Artikel ist alles okay«, beruhigte Buffy ihren Chef.

»Och. Das ist hervorragend.« Giles atmete erleichtert auf. »Worum geht es also?«

»Giles, kannst du dich daran erinnern, wie ich gesagt habe, dass der Sänger von dieser Band, dem Festivalstar, ein alter Bekannter von mir ist?«

»Ja. Ich glaube schon.«

»Nun, ich habe da vergessen zu erwähnen, er ist, ich meine, er war, ein wirklich enger Bekannter von mir…«

»Buffy, was versuchst du mir damit zu sagen?«

»Ich habe wohl Mist gebaut…«, brachte sie heraus.

**Herbst 2000**

Als Buffy vor der Haustür des trauten Heimes in Sunnydale stand, hatte Joyce keine Ahnung, ob sie sich darüber freuen oder sich eher sorgen sollte. Buffy sah erbärmlich aus: ein betrübtes Gesicht und tiefe Augenringe – das konnte nur Probleme verheißen. Andererseits war es gut, sie wieder zu Hause zu haben. Denn, an der Größe des Gepäcks urteilend, war sie wohl für länger gekommen.

In den ersten Tagen nach ihrer Rückkehr stand Buffy so gut wie nicht vom Bett auf. Sie wollte nichts essen und mit niemandem sprechen. Sie schlief die ganze Zeit oder tat so, als ob sie schliefe.

Spike rief weder an noch kam er zu Besuch, was Joyce erstaunt und bekümmert feststellte. Sie mochte diesen Jungen schon immer, und nachdem sie den Umzug nach New York schließlich verkraftet hatte, hoffte sie insgeheim, dass er eines Tages zu ihrem Schwiegersohn würde.

Nach einer Woche erklärte Buffy, sie hätte etwas in L.A. zu erledigen. Sie bat die Mutter um den Wagen und lehnte entschlossen Joyces Vorschlag ab, sie zu begleiten. Sie erinnerte sie daran, erwachsen zu sein, und zwar in einem Ton, der Joyce einen Stich ins Herz verpasste. Drei Tage später kehrte Buffy zurück und schloss sich wieder in ihrem Zimmer ein.

Joyce fühlte sich vollkommen ratlos.

Es war eine der schwierigsten Entscheidungen in ihrem Leben. Sie redete sich immer wieder aufs Neue ein, keinen anderen Ausweg gehabt zu haben und versuchte es selbst zu glauben. Alle Argumente sprachen ja dafür. Doch eine penetrante Stimme irgendwo tief in ihrer Seele sagte ihr, dass es immer einen anderen Ausweg gäbe. Sie gab sich Mühe, dies zu überhören, doch die Stimme ließ sich nicht so einfach ignorieren. Sie sagte ihr verschiedene Szenarien an. Manche davon waren gar nicht so schlecht. Nicht in allen kellnerte sie bis an ihr Lebensende in heruntergekommenen Kneipen, um sich und dem Kind einen Unterhalt zu sichern. In manchen hatte sie den liebenden Mann an ihrer Seite, der für sie und das Kind sorgte, obwohl er für sie seinen Traum aufgeben musste. Doch das war eine total irreale Vorstellung. Das redete sie sich zumindest ein.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass ihre Welt erbebt war und nun in Schutt und Asche lag, ging das Leben weiter. Sie konnte sich nicht ewig unter der Bettdecke verkriechen. Joyce begann langsam eine Therapie zu erwähnen, sie fürchtete wohl, dass Buffy in eine Depression fallen könnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch Recht, denn so nennt man den Zustand, in dem einem Menschen selbst die Lust zum Aufstehen fehlt. Um ihrer Mutter keinen weiteren Kummer zu bereiten, beschloss Buffy, sich zusammenzureißen. Es kam ihr nicht leicht. Das Leben gewann aber nach und nach die Normalität wieder: sie nahm wieder ihr Studium auf, ging abends mit Freunden aus und stritt sich mit ihrer Schwester. Nur in ihrem Herzen hatte sie ein riesiges, schwarzes Loch, von dem sie überzeug war, dass es nie wieder geschlossen werden könnte.

**Juli 2006, Sonntag**

Die Arbeit an dem Artikel nahm Buffy fast den ganzen Tag in Anspruch. Unter den gegebenen Umständen kam es ihr auch sehr gelegen.

In der Redaktion war es still und ruhig. Ganz anders als sonst, da man in dem alltäglichen Durcheinander kaum die eigenen Gedanken hören konnte. Es war eine angenehme Abwechslung, obwohl Buffy heute lieber keinen einzigen von ihren Gedanken hören wollte.

Sie war gerade dabei, den Rechner herunterzufahren, doch dann entschied sie sich, nochmals die Post zu checken. In der Eingangsbox gab es mehrere Nachrichten von Liam Quinn.

»Ist er denn ganz irre geworden?«, murrte Buffy und klickte auf die erste Nachricht.

_Wir fahren gleich weg, und du gehst nicht ans Telefon ran. Ich würde mich gerne von dir verabschieden, habe aber keine Zeit mehr, es persönlich zu machen, also muss ich es auf diesem Weg tun – da ich dich nicht mehr sehen konnte, habe ich gehofft, dich wenigstens noch zu hören. Naja, schade. Also… Es war nett, dich wieder zu sehen. Ich hoffe, wir werden nicht mehrere Jahre auf eine nächste Gelegenheit warten müssen. Du könntest hin und wieder einfach so anrufen. Grüße an alle. Ein besonderer Gruß an Joyce._

_xxx Angel_

_P.S.: Ich würde gerne sagen können, dass ich auch in Spikes Namen schreibe, aber du würdest es ja sowieso nicht glauben. Ihr müsst selber miteinander klarkommen, schade nun, dass ihr auf die nächste Gelegenheit warten müsst._

_P.P.S.: Für den Fall, dass du versuchen würdest, mich zu ignorieren, schicke ich diese Mail mehrmals. Irgendwann hältst du es nicht aus und liest eine davon ;-)_

Am nächsten Morgen erschien im _Sunnydale Tribune_ eine umfangreiche Reportage über das St. Vigeous Festival. Der Artikel, geschrieben von Buffy Summers und illustriert mit den ausgezeichneten Bildern von Riley Finn, sammelte jede Menge guter Kritiken und erfreute sich einer genauso großen Popularität wie der Text auf der ersten Seite des Boulevardblattes _Sunnydale Enquirer_, der von einem riesigen Foto begleitet wurde, auf dem der Leader der Band _Dark Avenger_ eine geheimnisvolle Blondine küsste, deren Gesicht man leider nicht erkennen konnte. _"__Die Redaktion konnte nicht ermitteln, wer die Auserwählte des Rockstars ist"_, lautete die Bildunterschrift. Die Spekulationen nahmen kein Ende, man stellte Theorien über _"__eine lokale Schönheit, die das Herz des Sängers eroberte"_ auf.

Buffy war sich nicht sicher, wieviel davon sie Riley verdanken musste. Er behauptete, nichts damit zu tun zu haben, aber etwas sagte ihr, dass sie ihm eine ganze Menge schuldete.

Lilah war sehr zufrieden. Sie erwähnte sogar öffentlich, dass Miss Summers gute Arbeit geleistet hatte, was der höchsten Anerkennungsstufe gleichkam, da sie selten jemanden laut zu loben pflegte. Lindsey dagegen machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Begeisterung. Anscheinend hatte sie mit dem Artikel unwissentlich einem von seinen einflussreichen Bekannten einen Gefallen getan.

Sie rief Angel an, um ihn für das Zumüllen der Inbox auszuschimpfen. Sie versprach, mit ihm essen zu gehen, wenn er das nächste Mal L.A. besuchte. Er drohte an, bereits in ein paar Wochen geschäftlich dorthin zu fahren. Spike erwähnte er nicht und sie fragte auch nicht nach.

In vielen schlaflosen Nächten warf sie sich vor, sich wie eine Rotznase verhalten zu haben. So fühlte sie sich auch. Als ob sie wieder 19 wäre und alle Jugendsorgen erleben müsste – sie dachte endlos darüber nach, was wäre wenn und stellte sich jede mögliche Variante vor. Andererseits sagte ihr etwas, wohl der gesunde Menschenverstand, dass es für sie und Spike gar keine Happy-End-Variante gab. Sie wusste, dass sich ihre Wege ohne Wiederkehr getrennt hatten und die Tatsache, dass sie sich für einen kurzen Augenblick wieder überschnitten hatten, gar nicht mit ihrer gemeinsame Verlaufsrichtung gleichzusetzen war. Er hatte sein eigenes Leben und sie ebenso, und ein nicht stattgefundenes Telefonat hätte daran auch nichts ändern können. Es war besser, dramatische Gespräche und kitischige Abschiede zu vermeiden. „Es ist besser so", wiederholte sie sich ohne Ende, aber nicht, um sich davon zu überzeugen. Sie war doch bereits davon überzeugt, richtig? Richtig?...


End file.
